The Legend of Ransei - AuraX's Swansong
by Draconai
Summary: The region of Ransei... a land of Pokémon, and Warriors, and the ties that bind them. She had been raised to love battle for battle's own sake. But the legend haunts her from the moment she takes the throne... Conquer all seventeen kingdoms and the legend of Ransei will unfold. What does fate have in store for her? Become a Warlord, Link with Pokémon, and let the battles begin!
1. Aurora: New Warlord

Draco: Holy Meteor, I'm actually writing this.

**WARNING. THIS IS A POKÉMON FANFICTION BY DRACONAI AURACTO. MY ARTISTIC LICENSE AND LIBERTIES DISCLAIMER ALONE IS GOING TO BE LONGER THAN SOME OF THE FANFICTION ON THIS SITE. THIS IS NOT AN EXAGGERATION. THIS IS NOT SELF-COMPLIMENTARY. DO NOT READ THIS FANFICTION UNDER THE ASSUMPTION THAT IT WILL BE SHORT. YOU WILL REGRET IT.**

Alright, now that _that's_ out of the way...

First things first. I am not averse to homosexuality. I myself am not homosexual, but I have no prejudice against homosexuals of any gender, be they fictional or real. The reason I dislike yaoi fanfiction for Kingdom Hearts (among others) is the fact that the characters themselves _are **heterosexual**_ and can be verified as such both canonically and by word of their creators. Before you hate on me for pointing out yaoi and not/rather than yuri, let me inform you that I have yet to come across any level of yuri fanfiction for Kingdom Hearts or complaint of such, and that is most likely due to how much yaoi fanfiction there is in contrast.

I'm probably going to get _more_ flak for _this_ one, but I have _very good reason_ to point out the above information first.

Next on the list. I don't know _half a bag of Mulch_ about Japanese history and I don't _give_ half a bag of Mulch about Japanese history. I do not mean any offense to the Japanese by that, and let me explain why I say that. I'm Canadian and our history classes focus on rererererererererereretelling the Nazi story and boring the class as much as possible. I do not mean any offense to the Germans for _that_, I know full well that "Nazi" and "German" mean two very different things. As a result (of the class point, smart guy), I have come to hate history class with a vengeance that puts me next in line to become Ghost Rider.

Okay, the Mulch part is a slight exaggeration. I know Oda Nobunaga was a total badass. He's the biggest name on the Sengoku period, he called Hideyoshi 'monkey', he was killed by Mitsuhide, he was married to Nō, he was in a sexual relationship with Ranmaru. I know Hideyoshi was married to Nene, I know Ginchiyo was married to Muneshige, I _think _Oichi was married to Azai but I _know_ they were Sengoku's Romeo and Juliet and I'm not sure they lived long enough to get to the chapel. ...That's about all I know. Nope, I don't think that would fill half a bag of Mulch.

The point is, I'm a hopeless romantic that would show Selphie up like a perfect attendance record and it's hard to do that with married couples. Although I have a copy of _Samurai Warriors: State of War_ and am going for the rest of the series, don't count on any historical accuracy. (Why does that sound oxymoronic?) The character relations are going to be... 10% historical fact and 90% _**Pokémon Conquest**_ interpretation. That ten percent is going to be _who_ and I'm not even going to be on the straight and narrow for that, either. I saw a very blatant relief on Ranmaru's face when Oichi showed up in Dragnor and a very blatant nervousness on Ramnaru's face when Oichi said "I'm fighting for Lord Draco!"

So, bottom line is, don't call me out on sexuality and don't call me out on relationships. I'm writing _what_ **I** want _how_ **I** want and I don't want to hear anyone complaining about it. This is _my_ story. _You_ are not part of it. Haters will be counter-hated. Flamers will be **_Glaciated_**. Have I made myself clear?

Wow, this is already longer than some of the fanfiction I have read.

Anyways, on to my usual-style author's comment. For some reason I am incapable of working on a single fanfic at a time. However, I _need_ to practice pseudo-literation before I start FinalMixing my dAmn work, and since my emulator hates me, I can't do that with _Infinite Zero [FINAL FANTASY]_. Yes, I have to write it that way every time I bring it up. Regardless, I acknowledge I am a total moron for this and I apologize for readers of my other works.

I have had this idea in mind since I pressed START on the title screen of this thing; however, for some reason the idiots in charge of broadcasting Wi-Fi events decided to shut down all Conquest events _but only for North America_. Thus, I would not be capable of resetting my save file and playing _The Legend of Ransei_ when I got the writing done without losing several very important pieces of gameplay and _damn_ that thing is hard without Motochika and Motonari.

So, I am resorting to a _second_ copy of Conquest and an Action Replay. Now, before anyone calls me out on that Action Replay: I have been resisting the urge to buy that thing for _years_ now and everyone I know has been calling me out on it. Also, I can tell you for a _fact_ that I am what they call a 'benevolent hacker' - I don't cheat all crazy Primape Mulch. I only cheat for conditions that I _can not use_ otherwise. That's what sucks about being Canadian - they've only just recently started running Canadian events like they have American. I missed out on 80% of the GenIV events! Plus, there was no reason for them to shut down the Conquest events _in North America_ and yet keep them going _in Japan_.

On a different but not completely unrelated note, _Two Heroes Of Ransei_ is scary, damn it! I think that has something to do with the fact that Nō and Nene are a pain in the rear to get their requirements for Warrior transformation and those wings on Nene's outfit are kinda sorta _creepy_.

Back to my writing habits. I thought that 'Warrior Skills and items' were not sufficient to consider battle 'as much about the Warriors as it is the Pokémon', so I decided to rectify that. This is where _Samurai Warriors_ comes in. We are talking Warrior-to-Warrior combat _alongside_ Pokémon-to-Pokémon combat and all Warlords will be engaging in _weaponized_ combat. Not _lethal_ weaponized combat, mind you, but weaponized combat nonetheless. I will be taking some - read: _some_ - weapons from Samurai Warriors, but many of those things are weird as Antimatter and I most certainly _am not_ using firearms in Ransei. Got it memorized? {Axeltap}

I am normally rather averse to writing Pokémon fanfiction because of the series' constant evolution (no pun intended), but this sucker is too good to pass up and I decided "You know what? Screw it."

Copyright shenanigans? Copyright shenanigans.

Pokémon and protagonist © Nintendo. Character designs © Koei. Ransei © somewhere in the middle.

* * *

**Aurora: New Warlord**

_The region of Ransei..._

_A land of Pokémon, __Warriors..._

_...and the ties that bind them._

_In the kingdom of Aurora, situated in the corner of this land..._

+x+x+x+

The kingdom was filled with commotion - and with good reason. Aurora's Warlord, a man by the name of Rukar, had been missing from the kingdom for years. Without a proper Warlord to hold the kingdom together, Aurora had grown unstable - but finally, Rukar's daughter - a girl by the name of Evia - had decided to take her father's place and ascend to Auroran Warlod.

Evia was still rather young, however - and she could only do so much.

At the moment, she was wandering the kingdom, familiarizing herself with the different places near the castle. Her long brown hair, which nearly reached the back of her knees, was drifting around her, and her voltic blue eyes shimmered with a powerful bond. She tried not to draw attention to herself, but her Warlord Crown - two bright silver horns that rose from below her hair - stood tall for any passers-by to see.

Her Eevee dashed at her feet - an uncommon Pokémon in Ransei as a whole - as Evia neared Aurora Castle's battlefield. It was a simple setup - several logs were scattered about, but all in all, the arena was unobstructed. As the young lady glanced around, she caught sight of a figure - a girl, hidden behind a nearby tree - but no sooner had she seen the girl than Evia was approached by a trio of figures - children, they seemed to be.

"So, this is Aurora's new Warlord...?" The first of them had what seemed to be a massive white hairdo, with two large spikes protruding through it. However, on closer inspection Evia could see a strand of brown hair dangling in front of his face - the hair must have been a stylized hat.

The second child glanced towards her feet. He had slick black hair and a kind of 'reckless abandon' face. "Hey," he mused, "is that an Eevee?"

The third set a hand on his chin. "That's a Pokémon you don't usually see around here," he admitted. His silvery-white hair was spiked to his right, and his expression was kind of a balance between his friends.

Evia heard their observations, but said nothing. These children weren't causing her any trouble, there was no reason to flee from them. All they wanted was to meet their Warlord - there was no reason to stop them from that.

The 'reckless' child raised his gaze with a "Hm?" as though he heard something. Both of his allies turned towards the battlefield gates, and Evia followed their gazes to see two figures marching towards the area.

Held above them was a massive red flag, displaying a flaming white feather._  
_

The horn-hat child narrowed his gaze. "Ignisans," he muttered.

"Aw, man!" the one with the wild face protested. "There's _already_ Warriors clambering for the castle now that we've got a proper Warlord!"

The two figures stepped up to the gates. One of them had a snack cake in his hand and a Tepig at his side. The other kicked the gates open, letting his Bidoof tumble in ahead of him. The two stepped inside, looking between the four of them.

"Which one's the Warlord?" the kicker asked, propping the flag against his shoulder.

"Come on, just look for their Crown," his friend prompted quietly. He glanced around. "That one, the kid with the big poofy hair." The two of them stepped forward, and the snacker pointed accusingly at the child with the horned hat. "Are you Aurora's new Warlord?"

The child huffed, turning up his nose. "Don't look at me," he snapped. He beckoned to Evia. "_This_ is our Warlord." He turned away, stepping out towards the castle.

The kid with the black hair quickly followed suit.

The last of them glanced at the men before turning to Evia. "They're all yours."

Evia gulped as the Warriors looked to her. "So, _you're_ the Warlord," the Warrior with the Bidoof mused. "Eh, I suppose that explains the armour."

It wasn't much armour - a pair of segmented pauldrons, two plates that dangled from her waist, a metal collar on her shirt, and a pair of half-cuffs without gauntlets, bound to her wrists with black cord - but it was still armour, and her confrontor sighed like he saw himself as an idiot for not noticing. "Anyways, glad we found you. We're from Ignis. Just up north."

"And we're here to challenge you for the kingdom of Aurora!" the Tepig guy added. "So put 'em up!"

The Warlord stepped back, bracing an arm before her. Eevee growled lightly as the brute with the banner took an offensive stance, his Bidoof chattering at the Aurorans. The one with the Tepig glanced around before stopping his friend from throwing a punch. "Uh, I think we're supposed to start the fight at the gates."

"Oh. Right." The flag guy started jogging backwards until they arrived at the gate; then he whirled the massive banner between his hands like a quarterstaff and drove it into the ground. His friend with the snack cake stepped up next to him; then he crushed his snack in hand, letting the pieces fall as their Pokémon took positions.

Evia grit her teeth, taking an offensive stance with a determined glare.

The Warrior with the Tepig gripped his knuckles silently. "Just one of you, huh?" he mused. "This is gonna be too easy!"

"Please, wait!"

Evia turned towards the edge of the battlefield. The girl she had seen before - a girl in bright pink and white, with long brown hair - stepped out from behind a tree. In her hand was a long, almost arcane staff of shining cobalt - the head of the staff was a glass casing, and within was a shining white crystal. At her side was a Jigglypuff, who quickly stepped forward and took an offensive stance.

The girl braced her staff carefully in hands, turning to Evia. "I'll fight with you!" she called.

The Ignisan Warriors glanced at each other. "Well, the more the merrier," the one with the Bidoof mused.

"Go ahead and join forces," the Tepig fighter sighed, turning towards them, "it won't make a difference!"

They both dashed forward, their Pokémon leaping after them as they charged. The brute with the Bidoof launched straight for the girl with the staff, who expertly caught a straight-arm punch on her staff and leapt away. The Bidoof tried to run into her legs, but her Jigglypuff quickly caught the blow and lashed out with a series of open-hand strikes.

Evia waited as the other Warrior's Tepig shot forward, spitting flames towards them; Eevee only leapt around the Embers before launching forward with a Quick Attack that sent Tepig tumbling sideways. Evia watched the battle, her hand flowing with her Eevee's movements - not seeing the Tepig's Warrior approaching her until a solid punch landed on her back.

The Warlord screamed as she felt steel on the strike.

She fell forward, twisting as she hit the ground, and glanced towards the Warrior to see a pair of brass knuckles locked around his fists. "Come on," he taunted, "you can't let your friends do all the fighting. Let me see what you can do, _Auroran_."

Evia grit her teeth, getting to her feet and lashing out with a straight-arm blow. The Warrior beat it away with his left hand before lashing a roundhouse punch with his right, but Evia only caught his arm against hers, careful not to let the steel on his fist connect with her.

She lashed out with another punch, this one landing true on his stomach and causing him to stumble back. Evia turned towards Eevee; her partner was not faring well, and quickly, Evia spread her fingers, prompting her Eevee to lash out with a spinning blow that knocked the offending Tepig into a sideways tumble.

Movement from before her caused Evia to turn forward to have the Warrior from Ignis slam an elbow into her stomach. The Warlord gave a yelp of pain as she fell backwards, skidding across the dirt; as the Warrior shot towards her, Evia skidded her feet against the dirt and stumbled back, letting his falling fist strike the dirt. She kicked his arm, causing him to tumble to the ground as she got to her feet, but he quickly recovered, slamming his knuckles into her leg.

Evia gave a shout of pain, falling to one knee as the Warrior shot up. Another punch landed on her side, causing her to stumble back, and as she tried to get to her feet the Warlord lashed out with a solid punch that landed _right_ on her Warlord Crown. A scream shot through Evia's lips, and she started to fall before the Warrior struck her with a kick, not even letting her hit the dirt. Evia flew back, rolling across the ground, her Crown striking the earth until she collided with one of the trees at the edge of the battlefield.

The Warrior stepped forward threateningly.

"Wuh... One moment, please..."

Her words were weak, but they reached the Warrior's ears. A grin rose on his face. "I'm in no hurry," he taunted. "Aurora's as good as ours!"

Evia glanced towards the quarrel between Eevee and Tepig. The flames were starting to wear Eevee down, and Evia knew that if her partner fell, the kingdom was lost.

She closed her eyes and let her hand drift across the earth.

As Tepig shot forward to finish her off, Eevee quickly pawed the earth and launched himself skyward. He hit the Ignisan's Pokémon with a falling Quick Attack, and Tepig gave a shout of pain, causing the Warrior to spin. Evia took the advantage and shot to her feet, driving an elbow into the Warrior's side and then arcing her knee into his back. As the Warrior spun around, she lashed out with a knifehand strike on his stomach; as his fist flew towards her, she ducked under the strike and landed a straight kick that sent the Warrior falling to the ground.

The Warrior groaned as he tried to get up. "One... moment... please..."

Evia grit her teeth, her gaze flitting to her partner's fight. Tepig had recovered and was now spitting Embers at Eevee again; Evia swirled her fingers into a circle, prompting Eevee to dash rings around Tepig. The Ignisan's battle shout caused her to lock her attention on him again; as a menacing two-fisted punch flew towards her, Evia moved fast.

Her right hand connected with the Warrior's arms.

Her left fist connected with his stomach.

The Warrior flew back onto the ground, and Evia arced her hands towards the sky as Eevee landed a final knockout blow on Tepig, causing the Pokémon to fall to the ground.

Evia glanced towards the other Warrior. The mystery girl with the staff was struggling to keep her staff _in _her hands and _out_ of her _opponent_'s hands, and her Jigglypuff was struggling to avoid his Bidoof's attacks. With a sweep of the Warlord's hand, Eevee shot forward with a Quick Attack.

The staff girl lashed the Warrior out of the lock.

Jigglypuff raised her hands to strike.

Bidoof tried to land a Headbutt and found himself knocked out from the side.

The Warrior spun towards his Pokémon to find his ally on the ground before the rookie Warlord.

Whoever the staff girl was, she had a look of shock as she watched Evia, who stood there with her hand outstretched towards the combat. She narrowed her gaze and turned towards the brass-knuckled Warrior before her, who stumbled to his feet and stepped back.

"You're... strong," he gasped. "A lot stronger than they said you'd be..."

The brute who had carried the flag picked up Bidoof under his arm and started towards the gate. "Lord Hideyoshi's gonna be mad!"

The knuckled fighter hoisted Tepig over his shoulder and started running. "Never mind that!" he insisted. "Just grab the flag and let's get out of here!"

As the two of them took off, Eevee made his way back towards Evia. The Warlord glanced at the little Pokémon, and a soft smile rose on her face as she knelt down and held out a hand. Eevee stepped on, walking up to the young lady's shoulder as Evia turned and started out of the battlefield.

* * *

Draco: Damn, this sucker is going to be longer than I thought.

I figured that inheritance was the only way that the player could have become Warlord and have the Ignisan attack be their first battle. Sue me.

I acknowledge you may find it strange that I am using the female Warlord rather than the male. There are several reasons for that - some of which I _can_ and _will_ be smacked upside the head rapidly for - but the biggest reason is that the female playable Warlord is the _only_ female character who can Link with a legendary Pokémon and that's been pissing me off for long enough that I might make a fanfic out of it. Also, I have been writing fanfics with more female characters than male characters for a _long_ time and I _don't_ know how to kick the habit.


	2. Aurora: Locked Blade

Draco: I've been kind of behind-the-scenes-ing the first few chapters of this, since they're about 80% original idea implements. I'm going to submit them on a regular schedule until I run out of chapters. Blame Opin88.

Pokémon and protagonist © Nintendo. Character designs © Koei. Ransei © somewhere in the middle.

Holy Meteor, that looks _short_ compared to my last one.

* * *

**Aurora: Locked Blade**

Evia was on her way back to Aurora Castle. The adrenaline of the fight had helped her last through it, but once it had worn off, the Warlord was very weak. There were scratch marks all over her body from the stones and twigs across the earth of Aurora's battlefield, and there was a constant pain around her midsection; one of her ribs might have been bruised or even cracked. Her right arm was bruised, from catching the Ignisan's blow; her left leg was weak - his brass knuckles might have damaged the bone - and even as she limped into the castle courtyard, there was still a throbbing pain in her helm, where her Warlord Crown disappeared into her hair. Eevee was perched on her shoulder, nuzzling lightly against her neck as she stopped to catch her breath.

"That were amazing, Lady Evia!"

The voice caused the Evia to turn. She made the mistake of lingering on her wounded leg, causing her to stumble for a moment, but she recovered and raised her hands before her, clenched into fists like an expert brawler - despite the fact that her skills were far from professional.

However, the figure who approached her, coming to a stop at Evia's pose, was not an enemy. No, it was the mystery girl from the battlefield - staff in hand, Jigglypuff at her side. Now that the Warlord got a good look at her, she could see that the girl had a rather soft face, and deep green eyes that seemed to mist in an almost _draconian_ manner. "Your skills in battle are incredible!" she cheered. "I couldn't believe you handled things that well!"

_Who...?_ Her lips moved, but the word didn't leave Evia's lips.

The girl seemed to realize she was being rather mysterious. "Oh! I'm sorry, I'm being rude. I haven't introduced myself, yet. My name is Oichi." She gave a light bow. "My apologies for leaping into the battle like that, Lady Evia, but... you looked like you were in trouble after those three left. I've been on a journey with Jigglypuff, here. I've only now arrived in Aurora."

Evia nodded lightly, turning away. Wincing as she did so, she started limping towards the castle again.

"Wait, Lady Evia!" Oichi's call caused the Warlord to turn as she stepped forward again. "I'm sorry if you're busy... I mean, you look kind of injured, but..." She seemed incredibly nervous. "Um... i-if you don't mind, I..." Oichi took a deep breath.

"I'd like to join your army, Lady Evia!"

Evia's eyes widened, and she stepped back in shock. Oichi winced. "I'm sorry if this seems uncalled for, but... would you be willing to have me?"

The very concept that Oichi had played out for her was a bit unpleasant to the Warlord who stood there. Evia herself was not 'attracted', per se, to battle as a whole; she shook her head hastily, turning away.

Oichi stepped forward. "I've decided you're the one I want to serve, Lady Evia!" she prompted. "Please, let me!"

Another shake of the head.

"I won't fight for any other Warlord!" Oichi insisted. "Please!"

Yet another shake. Evia was starting to feel kind of... pursued.

The mystery girl raised a hand to her mouth hesitantly. "You're the only one I want to work for, Lady Evia," she pleaded. "I'm begging you... please, let me-"

"Just stop!"

Oichi pulled away, frightened, as Evia took a single step forward with a hand raised. That was a mistake, however; the step was on her wounded leg, and the Warlord gave a shout of pain as she fell to the ground. She made the mistake of throwing out a hand to stop her - that was the arm that had held back the Ignisan's blow, the arm that had been limp at her side so as to not stress it, and her cry amplified as she fell to the ground, causing her Warlord Crown to collide with the stone paving of the courtyard. A shriek of pain escaped her before she could stop it, and Oichi stepped back, frightened, as the Evia tried to get to her feet.

"Please, don't move," Oichi pleaded, kneeling next to her with her staff tall at her side. "Hold still, just let me help you." Carefully, she lowered the staff, letting her hand slip up the shaft until she gripped it just below the head. With practiced movements, she held the staff over Lady Evia - and three drops of pure, clean water fell from the staff's head, falling onto her torso.

Evia raised her unharmed arm over the connection - but her eyes widened as the water soaked into her skin - and the bruises and cuts over her torso seemed to _heal_. She raised her gaze to Oichi with a look of shock in her eyes, seeing a strange calm in the girl's eyes.

"Just tell me where it hurts," Oichi insisted.

The Warlord didn't say a word, but instead she let her hand drift, beckoning to her left leg.

Carefully, Oichi raised her staff over the limb, letting a few drops of water fall across it, and Evia winced as the bone within shifted slightly, a faint crack closing upon it.

She raised her hand over her right arm, a gasp of pain passing as she inadvertedly touched the center of the bruise.

Oichi held her staff near it, letting the water fall as the bruises healed.

Nervously, Evia raised a hand over her stomach, this time careful not to connect with it.

Her mysterious healer let a fair drizzle cover it, and a shout emerged this time as what was now decidedly a cracked rib closed in place.

Now Evia drifted her hand over her head, waving over it.

Oichi let a few drops fall into her hair, soaking into her helm, and as one drop fell down her face Evia almost looked... heavenous.

The rest of the wounds were just light scratches, not important enough to waste time with. Evia closed her eyes and got to her feet, surprised to not feel pain from it. Oichi got to her feet as well, and there was a long silence between them.

"...Thanks."

Oichi shook her head. "Don't mention it," she insisted. "I'm sorry... I'll leave now." She turned away, stepping towards the exit to the courtyard with Jigglypuff at her side.

Evia felt absolutely _cruel_ all of a sudden. This mysterious girl had just helped her fight off attackers _and_ healed wounds that she had no part in causing, even by mistake; and Evia was turning down her offer of help. She herself was not particularly attracted to battle, especially on such a grand scale as this, but there was _nothing_ wrong with an extra hand, especially a medic as skilled as she was.

With quick steps, the Warlord made her way up to Oichi and set a hand on her shoulder. The mystery girl turned, staff in hand, with a look of confusion. "Is something wrong?" she prompted. "Did I miss something?"

Evia shook her head. Without a word, she beckoned Oichi forward and started towards the castle. Oichi's eyes widened in surprise, and a small smile rose on her face. "You mean...? Lady Evia, are you saying you'll let me join you?"

The Warlord turned to her and nodded.

A broad smile arced across Oichi's face. With fast movements, she shot forward and took Lady Evia's hand between her own, shaking it gratefully and bowing. "Th-thank you!" she exclaimed. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

Evia pulled her hand away in shock, a nervous smile on her own face. Oichi stepped away awkwardly, bowing again. "Thank you," she said once more. "As a Warrior, I swear I will give my all in your service."

Half a moment passed before her smile fell, replaced with a displeased frown. "But this is worrying," she admitted. "Those Ignisan Warriors... It seems the flames of conflict have started to blaze even here..."

+x+x+x+

_The reigon of Ransei..._

_An area inhabited by Warriors, __those privileged few capable_

_of communicating wordlessly __with Pok__émon._

___In Ransei, there is a tale of yore,_

___passed down from generation to generation:_

_If any one Warlord can unite the seventeen kingdom of Ransei,_

_the legendary Pok__émon who created Ransei shall reveal itself._

___The Warriors of the land all believe that this tale is true._

___Indeed, it is what drives them all._

___And as a result, countless battles are fought_

___for control of the kingdoms of Ransei._

+x+x+x+

"Don't you have a weapon?"

They were already in the medicine hall of Aurora Castle. Oichi had advised that she bandage her arm and leg to let them heal properly; the water treatment repaired the damage, but in return made the affected areas more sensitive. Eevee and Jigglypuff were at the edges of the room, apparently engaging in conversation. Her question caused Evia to stop wrapping her arm and turn, a confused look on her face.

"I'm sorry," Oichi insisted, "I didn't mean to be rude. It's just, most of the Warlords in Ransei carry a weapon on them. It's a symbol of status, but they're expected to use it in battle, too. I thought you just had a small blade and were hiding it to keep things sort of fair, since those were just a couple of rookie Warriors, but it doesn't look like you carry a weapon."

Evia seemed somewhat surprised, glancing at her hand curiously. A brief moment passed; then she finished wrapping her arm, cut the bandage, and set it down. Her leg had already been wrapped, and quickly Evia got to her feet and made her way out of the medicine hall. Confused, but curious, Oichi got to her feet and followed the Warlord as she made her way through the halls of the castle, eventually arriving at a door with a menacing _χ_ mark across its surface.

Oichi gave a nervous laugh. "Subtle," she mused.

Evia angled her head from side to side before setting a hand on the center of the _χ_.

A _ridiculous_ flare of energy tore across the mark, and Oichi gave a yelp as it vanished, leaving four triangular pieces of metal where the door had been. The two side pieces slid into the wall at a downward angle; the top piece seemed to _fold_ to the sides, while the bottom only fell into the floor. Evia lowered her hand, unfazed, and only stepped into the chamber with an air of determination. Hesitantly, Oichi stepped forward after her.

It was a chamber of _blades_.

Swords of all sizes were lined across the walls of the massive hall. Some were single-edged, but the variety was most prominently double-edged blades; widths ranged from wicked broadswords to steady longswords to thin katana; and the lengths were all over the place. The largest swords looked like demon-busters or champion _nodachi_; some of the smaller ones were more akin to knives.

"Holy-" Oichi held her hands to her mouth in shock. "Beloved of Antimatter, what _is_ this?"

Evia didn't even react, instead walking further in. The smaller weapons were on the left, the larger on the right; they balanced out in size towards the end of the hall, and Evia only stepped forward, making her way towards the end of the hall.

Oichi glanced around before seeing her Warlord walking away. "Wait, Lady Evia!" she called, stepping forward. "You shouldn't just... start for any size! You ought to balance the different weapons and-"

"I have."

The quiet, but firm statement caused Oichi to fall quiet as Evia continued towards the end of the hall. Sitting there, on an ornate crimson stand, was a sword. It was rather simple, as far as swords go - a meter-long blade, covered by a sheath of soft cobalt with a faded leather strap. The blade protruded from a simple hilt of deep red, about five centimeters on either side, and the handle was wrapped in simple brown leather.

Evia took a deep breath; then she reached forward and took the blade by the handle.

A practiced hand showed itself as Evia lifted the sword from the stand, the weapon pulling from its sheath with a menacing scream. The blade revealed itself as she arced it out of its containment; forged of simple steel, with sharpened straight edges that cut in at fourty-five degrees to taper to a point. The Warlord was silent and swift, arcing it around near her side, brushing past her garments and arcing it over her head before raising it skyward before her. The weapon gleamed beautifully, and with a flourish she spun it in hand, the blade arcing back past her crown and forth past her leg before she closed her other hand around the grip and braced the blade at her side.

There was a long moment of silence before she heard Oichi speak.

"What about that one?"

Evia glanced at the healer with an eyebrow raised, but Oichi's eyes were locked on something beyond the Warlord. She followed Oichi's gaze forward, realizing they were focused on a structure against the wall. Evia turned with a hand raised, but Oichi had already started walking towards it. With a roll of her eyes, Evia started after her.

The structure was a pair of doors, carved of bright white metal - silver, maybe? Oichi wasn't sure. They seemed to be the entrance to a separate room, about three meters out of the wall, and were closed by shimmering chains that seemed to be somewhere between gold and bronze, arced into another _χ_. In the center, impaled through the chains, was a powerful-looking blade.

It was much like the one in Evia's hand; the blade was a meter long and double-edged, the hilt was only about five centimeters to either side. However, this one was much more ornate; the blade was of a slightly more reflective metal than that of the door, slightly wider than Evia's blade, and covered in ornate silver markings. The hilt was a stunning gold, with a beautiful white crystal gleaming in the middle, and was formed from heavenly curves rather than a straight edge; the handle was wrapped in black leather with silver patterns across it.

"This is... beautiful," Oichi observed. "Why wouldn't you use this? I mean, you're a Warlord. You should use a weapon that fits your status. Why don't you...?"

She turned back to see Evia looking at the blade with a very _displeased_ look on her face. Upon Oichi's turning, she beckoned to the blade with her empty hand. Oichi was quiet for a moment before she realized what the gesture meant. "Wait, me?" she prompted. "Wha- no, I shouldn't. I'm not a fighter, I'm-"_  
_

Evia motioned her head towards the chained weapon.

Oichi fell quiet, turning back to the doors. With a nervous shake throughout her body, she reached out and closed her hand around the handle, pulling on it. The chains held fast. Confused, she grabbed it with both hands and pulled again, angling it so she was pulling towards herself and causing the blade to _clink_ against the doors; but still it wouldn't come out, or even move.

Now Evia set a hand on Oichi's arm, causing her to pull away. She took the sword in her right hand by the blade with her left, careful not to press either edge to her skin, and held it out to the healer, who nervously accepted it by the handle and quickly laid it flat on her palms. Oichi then watched as Evia reached out and gripped the blade by the handle, her arm going tense.

A moment passed; then Evia released the blade, letting it fall still, and turned back to Oichi. With a swift hand, she took the blade on Oichi's palms by the handle and quickly lifted it _right_ in front of Oichi's face, clipping the tip of a lock of hair without so much as brushing the medic's skin; then she held the blade at her side and stepped towards the stand, picking up the sheath and slinging it over her shoulder. She slipped the sword into the sheath before gripping the strap and tightening it around her body, glancing back at Oichi. The healer gazed at the chained blade for only a moment longer before stepping towards the Warlord.

Once the sheath was tight on her back, Evia made her way out of the room, with Oichi hot on her heels.

+x+x+x+

Eevee had recovered from the fight with the Ignisans and was waiting outside the chamber of blades when Evia stepped out. The Warlord smiled, kneeling down and hold out a hand for the little quadruped to climb up on. Jigglypuff was also there, leaping into Oichi's hands like a joyful child once the healer had left the hall. The door slid back into place behind them, the _χ_ flaring back into existence behind them.

"Lady Evia," Oichi prompted, "if I'm to serve in your army... I'm afraid Jigglypuff and I will have to become much stronger. We can handle a fight, but... only so much."

Evia nodded understandingly, not speaking.

Oichi noticed. "Is... is something wrong? Did I say something out of place?"

The Warlord shook her head, still without a word.

That only confused Oichi. "It... It's not that you can't speak," she murmured. "You've spoken before. What's wrong?"

Evia bit her lip nervously, glancing down in thought. The motion told Oichi all she needed to know, and a light smile rose on her face.

"You're just nervous, aren't you?" she prompted. As Evia turned to her, Oichi explained herself. "You just became Warlord recently, right? You're nervous because you're not used to your position."

A moment of quiet passed before Evia nodded lightly. She beckoned her hand for Oichi to continue.

Oichi understood. "Anyways, as I was saying, I'm not all that... _effective_ in battle. And Jigglypuff has strength, but only so much. Would you be willing to spend some time training with us?"

Evia nodded; she turned away and continued down the hall, with Oichi following suit.

* * *

Draco: I'm going to try and keep these first few chapters around the 3000 areas. Once I actually get to _gameplay_, then I might let them write long.


	3. Aurora: Bonds Forged In Battle

Draco: Alright, time for something a little more gameplay.

Pokémon and protagonist © Nintendo. Character designs © Koei. Ransei © somewhere in the middle.

* * *

**Aurora: Bonds Forged In Battle**

It didn't take Evia and Oichi long to make their way out of the castle and down the steps; Eevee perched on Evia's shoulder, Jigglypuff floating around next to Oichi. As they neared the courtyard, Oichi tumbled ahead, looking around as though trying to remember the kingdom's layout.

"If I remember correct-_ow!_"

Oichi stumbled back, tumbling right into Evia as her impactor - a familiar figure with bushy white hair - rubbed his shoulder and glared at her irritably. "Watch it," he snapped. "You're in my way."

"I-I'm sorry," Oichi insisted. As the child left, the healer turned to Evia and prompted, "If I remember correctly, there's a farm not far from here, where wild Pokémon gather. I'm sure we could do some training around there, if you would permit it."

Evia nodded, a small smile on her face, and beckoned for Oichi to lead the way.

+x+x+x+

There were several Bidoof gathered around the farm when Evia and Oichi arrived. Eevee leapt down from the Warlord's shoulder as Jigglypuff touched down nearby, and Oichi gripped her staff carefully as Evia reached for her blade.

The healer stopped her. "Don't," she insisted. "You should only draw your weapon against Warriors, and even then only if you really need to. Wild Pokémon aren't going to hurt you." She stepped back and planted the base of her staff in the ground, prompting Jigglypuff to call out in a singsong voice and causing all of the Bidoof to turn towards them.

"Jigglypuff and I will follow your commands," Oichi prompted. "Just let us know what you want to do."

Evia smiled faintly before turning back to battle as the wild Pokémon started dashing towards them. She beckoned to Oichi and then to the group before sweeping her hand around and aiming it forward; Eevee shot forward at high speed, slamming into one Bidoof with his forepaws, flipping into the air, and kicking off another with his hind paws before ramming a third with his side and taking off. The three of them turned right back around and chased after him, leaving Oichi and Jigglypuff with three more to deal with.

Oichi only spun her staff in hand, bracing it across her torso menacingly. "Alright, Jigglypuff," she called, "let's do this!"

Jigglypuff launched herself towards the trio of Bidoof that were rushing her, landing in front of the leader and arcing into a series of spins, with each half-turn landing a slap across one of the Bidoof. One of them landed a Headbutt on her side, but she only spun round to it and slapped it again before leaping over another Headbutt from one of the others.

Eevee, meanwhile, was currently dealing with _his _trio of opponents enemies without breaking a sweat. His Quick Attacks moved too fast to let the Bidoof react before he got out of range, and as Oichi let her gaze flit to the battle she saw him knock one of his opponents to the ground. Eevee seemed to _blur_ at that moment, leaping against a tree and arcing circles around the two Bidoof that remained.

It wasn't long before Oichi and Evia stood on a farm surrounded by unconscious Pokémon, with Eevee and Jigglypuff making their way back. Evia held out a hand as Eevee leapt onto it, perching on her shoulder, and Jigglypuff lifted just into the air, lingering at Oichi's side.

"You really are incredible," Oichi prompted. "Your skills in battle are just... fascinating."

Evia smiled softly at the compliment. Eevee gave a cheerful cry before shaking wildly, sending dirt and dust lifting off his fur. Evia raised a hand between her head and her partner with a displeased gasp, but the smile on her face had only grown.

Oichi giggled lightly before turning to Jigglypuff. Half a moment passed before the smile turned onto a concerned frown. The little singer was definitely tired out, and there was a fair bruise on her side where the Headbutt from one of the Bidoof had landed. Turning to Evia and her partner, Oichi could see that Eevee seemed to be rather exhausted.

"Lady Evia," she prompted, "we should head back."

Evia turned towards her and nodded; and the two of them made their way back to the castle.

+x+x+x+

"Koroku and Nagayasu - useless!"

In the kingdom of Ignis, just north of Aurora, the castle throne room was echoing with its Warlord's anger at the incompetence of his Warriors. "Losing to a complete beginner like that... I've half a mind to kick them out of my army!" He stopped a moment. "Ah, but Hanbei and Kanbei are off training. Those louts are the only ones I still got."

A simian cry caused him to raise his gaze as a familiar red figure leapt down from the room's rafters. With a smile, he held out his hand, prompting the little monkey to sweep around his arm and hop up to his shoulder. "Ah, thought you were still at the Ponigiri stand, there, Chimchar!" he prompted.

The failure of his Warriors came back to him, and the Warlord growled angrily. "I'm not lettin' Nagayasu and Koroku mess things up for me," he muttered. "I've gotta make the kingdom of Aurora mine!"

+x+x+x+

The next month or so consisted of Evia and Oichi training at the Aurora farm, against the wild Pokémon that consistently gathered there. Without many battles behind them, Evia and Eevee were not all too experienced in battle, and tired out rather quickly - although Oichi couldn't claim much more, she had seen a lot of Warriors and Warlords in battle, so she taught Evia how to make sure Eevee didn't exert quite so much power, and run out of stamina in the middle of a fight.

One day, on their way out of the castle, the healer noticed Evia with her gaze in what was almost the opposite direction of their usual training spot. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Evia was quiet for a moment; then she raised her hand, beckoning to a figure in the distance. Oichi followed her gaze to see what appeared to be a small area of green, with water flowing through it.

"A ravine?" Oichi mused. "Okay, that was_ not_ there yesterday..." She turned to Evia. "Was it?"

Evia shook her head, not taking her eyes off the area.

Oichi gave a 'hm', and fell quiet for a moment. "...You want to go there and train?"

The Warlord opened her mouth as though preparing to say 'no', but no words left her lips; then she closed them and nodded her head, stepping towards the area.

When they arrived, they found a pair of Meowth and a Minccino goofing off by the water. The river ran down a ninety-degree drop about three Ignisans tall and arced under a small, rather humble wooden bridge. The water itself wasn't all too deep, but it was quite muddy at the bottom. Eevee leapt down from Evia's shoulder as Jigglypuff touched down next to him, and as the wild Pokémon caught sight of them Oichi grasped her staff between both hands.

Evia beckoned to Oichi, and then to the two Meowth.

Then she lashed her other hand forward, and Eevee dashed forward - not at the full-on sprint he used to, but at the balanced pace that they had adapted to stop tiring out so quickly. The Meowth met him halfway, lashing with Fury Swipes at violent speeds, but Eevee wove between the attacks, rolling under one strike and tripping the attacker into the other before charging towards the Mincinno.

The two Meowth got to their feet and started to chase after Eevee - which left their backs wide open to Jigglypuff rushing up behind them and landing a piercing slap on either of them. They both spun, lashing out with wild claws, but Jigglypuff leapt to one side and slapped the closest Meowth rapidly. It hit the ground unconscious by the time the other had got close enough to lash out with another series of swipes, and it actually managed to get one hit in before Jigglypuff managed to get another series of slaps in on it.

Eevee was currently dancing circles around the Mincinno, who kept trying to strike him - and kept missing. He hit with a Quick Attack whenever he got the chance, and by the time he was finished his opponent was decidedly pissed off. He stopped for a moment to break before starting towards Evia and Oichi again.

Jigglypuff was about to do the same when a shot of pressurized water hit her in the side.

She gave a yelp and tumbled to the ground as Evia and Oichi turned to see a blue figure peeking over the ridge - a ridge that Evia could now see had a series of ledges leading up to it. Upon seeing Eevee, the blue figure popped its head over the ridge and fired another shot at Eevee, who leapt out of the way.

"Watch out on the approach," Oichi warned. "Wooper are dangerous rangers with attacks like that."_  
_

Evia nodded; then she swept her hand back as Eevee rushed up to her. He leapt onto her arm, and the Warlord arced into a spin before hurling her partner forward at incredible speed. Eevee landed with a roll, not losing momentum, and started dashing towards the way up, already charging at a top-speed Quick Attack. The Wooper noticed and fired at him again - at the speed Eevee was moving, Oichi felt that he had no way to avoid.

Then Evia snapped her fingers.

The Water Gun was probably about half a meter from Eevee's face when he vanished, reappearing about a meter to the left, still moving forward. Oichi yelped, raising a hand to her mouth. The Wooper pulled away, confused, but only narrowed its gaze and fired again.

Evia snapped her fingers again, prompting Eevee to disappear again, showing up two meters to the right. Now he had arrived at the ledges; he slowed down only enough to leap from ledge to ledge, arcing between shots like a crimson fantasy before accelerating again and slamming his forepaws into the Wooper's torso.

He arced the recoil up over Wooper's head, rising and then falling in a constant flip before slamming his hind paws into his opponent's helm and causing him to tumble back. Eevee skidded into a spin, kicking up dust, then shot forward and rushed a full-body tackle that sent the Wooper tumbling through the air, over the ridge.

The Wooper landed with a loud _splash_ in the water.

Eevee was even louder as he followed suit.

Evia rushed to the river's edge. Her partner managed to paddle to the water's edge, but considering it was a two foot drop before the water level, he still needed Evia's help to get up onto the shore. Eevee tumbled to the ground, looking irritable and tired; then he shook wildly, causing Evia, Oichi, and Jigglypuff to all pull away laughing as water splattered everywhere.

Oichi glanced at Jigglypuff, who was still nursing a bruise from the Wooper's Water Gun. Turning back to Eevee, she noticed another, quite more serious bruise on his side; the wild Pokémon must have landed a hit before his Quick Attack connected. Evia noticed, too; she turned to Oichi with a sort of asking look in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Lady Evia," Oichi assured her. She raised the head of her staff before her - and to Evia's confusion, she closed her eyes. That confusion became surprise when she opened her mouth, and the most _beautiful_ chord echoed through the air, a heavenly voice that waved about almost _visibly_. As the sound neared Eevee, he shuddered; and Evia watched as the bruise from Wooper's attack just... vanished, like it had never been there. Turning to Jigglypuff, Evia noticed the like wound on Oichi's partner vanish as well, though more quickly than Eevee's had, due to the less intense injury._  
_

Then Oichi closed her mouth and opened her eyes, raising her gaze to Evia.

"How...?"

Oichi smiled. Evia didn't speak often, and every time she did, it felt like she was opening up a bit more. "More..." She fell quiet a moment and raised her gaze. "How should I put it? More... _peaceful_ Warriors have the ability to heal their partners, just with their own power. The method varies, but for me, I can just channel it through my voice. That's why I found this staff." She raised the head over her hand, letting a drop of water fall onto her palm. "Sound travels farther through water than through air. Using this lets me amplify it, so it'll reach my friends wherever on the field they are."

She set the base of the staff on the ground and used it to push herself up. She stumbled slightly as she did so, prompting Evia to step forward, but Oichi shook her head assuringly. "Thing is, I can't sing too often. Every power had a price; using the song hurts _me._ It's nothing physical, but I get really tired, really fast. That's dangerous on the battlefield. I usually limit myself to one note at a time so I don't put myself in too much danger. The only proper recovery is a good sleep."

Evia nodded. Oichi closed her fingers around the drop of water... then her smile faltered, and she rubbed her fingers against her palm. Evia noticed, looking towards her with a concerned expression. Oichi noticed.

"It's nothing," she insisted. "The water..." She glanced at the head of her weapon. "I haven't changed the water in my staff for over a month. It's become diluted." There was a moment of quiet; then she pulled the base of the staff off the ground and held the head low. The water _flowed_ out of the staff at the four arcs that supported the top of the head.

Then, to Evia's surprise, Oichi let the shaft slide past her hand until she gripped the end, and she lowered the staff into the river, letting the head dip into the flow. There was a moment of silence; then she pulled it out of the water, letting it slide again so that her hand nestled just below the head.

"Shall we head back?"

+x+x+x+

The walk back to the castle was quiet. Evia scrambled through her pockets for the first little while, eventually finding a pen and a scrap of paper. She tested the pen across her hand, rubbing lines on the back of her knuckles before the ink started to flow; then she quickly scrawled something across the paper. As they arrived at Aurora Castle, Evia handed the paper, folded once, to Oichi before heading inside.

Oichi remained at the doors, glancing towards Evia for a moment. Jigglypuff cooed at her side, but Oichi only opened up the note.

For the haste at which Lady Evia had written, her handwriting was beautifully neat.

_Aurora Battlefield. 23:00. Bring your weapon. Come alone._

+x+x+x+

That night, Oichi and Jigglypuff made their way to the battlefield. Oichi had her staff in hands, and Jigglypuff was floating at her side. The battlefield was connected directly to the castle, which means that Oichi wouldn't be walking through the kingdom town suspiciously, but she was still nervous.

As she neared the doors, she found herself stopped by a familiar cry. Raising her gaze, the healer saw Eevee perched atop the arch - briefly, for he leapt down quickly and stood in the way, growling lightly.

"Lady Evia sent for me," Oichi insisted. "She said to..." Her voice came to a stop as her voice faltered. "She wants Jigglypuff to stay with you?"

Eevee stopped growling and nodded, not lowering his stance.

Jigglypuff touched down nearby, and Eevee stepped out of the way, leaving Oichi to make her way out of the castle and into the battlefield.

Evia was there, across the battlefield. Her blade was in her hand, and as the healer watched, she was lashing out as the thin trees, shattering their branches. The moment Oichi closed the door behind her, however, Evia's movements came to a stop. She turned, moonlight gleaming off her Warlord Crown as she locked her gaze on Oichi.

"I've come as you requested, Lady Evia," Oichi prompted formally.

The Warlord nodded, stepping forward but not sheathing her blade.

Oichi felt incredibly nervous. "Is something wrong?" she prompted. "Are you hurt?"

Evia shook her head, coming to a stop about halfway across the battlefield. With one hand, she beckoned Oichi forward, prompting the healer to step across the earth. Once she was before Lady Evia, she came to a stop.

It was then that Evia took a single step backwards and raised her blade.

Oichi yelped, stepping back and bracing her staff before her. "Lady Evia!" she exclaimed. "What-"

"Fight me."

The short, sharp words on Evia's lips caught Oichi off-guard. "Wha- Lady Evia, what are you-?"

Evia said nothing; she only lashed her blade down, clipping a loose strand of hair before Oichi's eyes. The healer yelped as the lock drifted before her, bracing her staff in hands and taking a step back as Evia took a step forward. She lashed out with a horizontal swing, but Oichi ducked under it. An earthward slash was sidestepped, and when Evia tried to thrust Oichi only leapt away, her back connecting with a tree.

The Warlord's gaze locked on Oichi menacingly as she raised the sword to Oichi's neck.

"I said _fight me._"

Oichi bit her lip nervously; then she lashed her staff against the blade, prompting Evia to step back. Oichi whirled her staff between her hands with quick movements before bracing it in both, and she started forward, swinging the base end towards the Warlord. Evia caught it on the flat of her blade, but Oichi quickly arced her weapon around, catching the other side of the weapon and sweeping it into circles, trying to disarm Evia.

Evia wasn't going down without a fight; she dug her weapon into the ground, stopping Oichi's momentum completely. With orders to fight, Oichi only drew her staff away, the shaft sliding across her palms before she swung the head of the staff at Evia. The Warlord fell back, letting the staff fly a centimeter past her nose; then she pulled the blade out of the ground and lashed out with another thrust that prompted Oichi to hook the head of her staff on it.

There was a moment of still; then Evia sped her blade out of the lock and lowered it at her side. Oichi took a single step back, letting her staff slide again until she had one hand gripping the staff just below the head, and the shaft was raised across her back.

She shot forward at that grip, thrusting the head of the staff towards Evia. The Warlord angled her body so that her shoulder faced Oichi, and raised her sword straight at her side, gripping it with two hands so that the tip faced skyward. The position stopped Oichi's strike, but the healer quickly sent the momentum upward, the head sliding across Oichi's blade as the other side of the shaft arced up at Evia's helm.

Quickly, Evia whirled her blade in one hand, turning her body until her other shoulder faced Oichi, and she gripped it in both hands again, holding it so that the blade edged past her eyes and the tip was aimed at Oichi. The connection stopped Oichi's momentum again, albeit with more difficulty, but Oichi only whirled her staff in hand with fast movements, lashing down with the head again.

The speed was too fast for Evia to predict it.

Her sword was knocked out of her hand, and the Warlord could only watch as the weapon impaled itself in the earth.

Evia narrowed her gaze towards Oichi, who felt like she had a very heavy punishment - or at the very least a knifehand blow across the cheek - coming for her.

Rather, a satisfied smirk rose on Evia's face, and she closed her eyes.

"Dismissed."

She stepped towards the fallen blade and drew it from the ground, sheathing it on her back and stepping into the castle.

* * *

Draco: _Uuuuggghhh..._ I _hate_ chronicling wild battles.

No, I don't actually believe that the single battle per month in gameplay is what they actually do in-story. Come on. You have thirty days. What, do you battle on the first day and then just _slack_?


	4. Ignis: First Kingdom

Draco: Okay, who's the dumbass who thought it was a good idea to keep track of _other kingdoms' Pokémon_ in the 100Pkmn stories? Honestly. How does _Yoshihiro_ gathering 100 Pokémon hinder _Keiji'_s ability to gather 100 Pokémon? And seriously, Nintendo, did you _have_ to make Nene and Nō another catch 'em all 100% completion contest? That's enough of a pain in the ass in the main series, we don't need that in a _Nobunaga's Ambition_ crossover.

I haven't done all too much _Samurai Warriors_ recently, but I do know for a fact that Hideyoshi uses a spear in the first game. He doesn't get more articulate until the second at least. This will be reflected by him using a spear in this battle and switching to his next weapon after transformation.

Noticed I was getting a few follows and faves. If you're reading, please, review, I'd like to know what you liked!

Hey! If you're reading this, _STOP NOW_. I mean it. Then go find an instrumental track to -My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up)- by Fall Out Boy. Go do it gogogo! NOW. Got it? No, wait, don't play it _now_. When the battle with Hideyoshi starts, _then_ hit play and continue reading.

Get it? Got it? Good. Pokémon and protagonist © Nintendo. Character designs © Koei. Ransei © somewhere in the middle.

* * *

**Ignis: First Kingdom**

The next morning, Oichi was _nervous_ and _worried_. The previous night's... meeting between her and Lady Evia had made the healer wonder _why_ the Warlord was so violent. Had she been harmed before Oichi arrived? _Shinobi_ were not uncommon in Ransei - had another kingdom's Warlord sent a ninja to attack Evia? Or maybe taint her drink with some kind of... aggressive stimulant?

"Morning."

Oichi stopped pacing in the main hall, turning in a shock to see Evia stepping in. "G-good morning, Lady Evia," she murmured.

The Warlord angled her head to the side, confused.

"It's nothing," Oichi insisted. "Training again, today?"

Evia nodded.

"The ravine?"

She nodded again.

"Very well." Oichi turned away. "Let's go."

Evia was confused, but only stepped out with the healer following.

+x+x+x+

The day's battles proceeded as normal, but Oichi was still incredibly nervous. Every movement that Evia made that could _possibly_ be considered to be in the direction of the healer made her flinch, and she decided to keep her staff on the side facing her Warlord as a defensive measure. Evia noticed, but didn't comment.

After a close call with a trio of Wooper that resulted in the Auroran Warlord falling into the water - and becoming absolutely _filthy_ in the process - the quartet of Evia, Oichi, Jigglypuff, and Eevee made their way back to the castle. Evia spend most of the walk wringing the water out of the patterned blue sash that was usually tied around her waist. After a moment, she reached into her pocket and drew out her pen and another sheet of paper. The pen was still functional, but the paper was too damp to write on - the attempt tore right through. Eevee noticed and dashed ahead of them, making his way to the castle; when they arrived, he had a whole pad of paper, holding it in his mouth by the coil.

Evia accepted the paper and quickly scrawled a message across the front sheet before tearing it from the pad, handing it to Oichi, and taking off. Oichi and Jigglypuff glanced at each other, and both of them gulped nervously, fearing it was another midnight meeting.

Oichi read the note.

_I'm going to wash up. Don't disturb me._

A relieved sigh passed through Oichi's lips, and she giggled slightly at herself for acting so nervous.

+x+x+x+

The days passed as such; Evia and Oichi training at the farm or the ravine, trying different strategies. Throughout that time, Oichi was not asked again to meet Evia at night; in fact, Oichi was starting to wonder if it had just been a dream.

Another month had passed since the midnight duel; they were making their way out of the castle when they were stopped by a familiar trio.

"You there!"

Oichi and Evia both turned to see the three children that had been there at the battle nearby. Two of them were approaching; the other seemed to have just noticed they had left him. "You're Evia, right?" the wild-hair child prompted. "We saw you a couple months ago."

"What is it you're doing?" the one with the poofy-hair hat demanded.

Their friend stepped up. "Masanori, leave 'em alone!" The kid with the wild-face turned. "You too, Mitsunari!"

"Don't give me that, Kiyomasa," the child with the horns insisted, turning to him.

"We gotta talk with these guys before they get this place taken!" agreed the black-haired guy, who seemed to be Masanori.

Evia and Oichi exchanged glances. "I'm sorry?" Oichi prompted.

Mitsunari, the one with the horns, turned to them again. "You've been training around Aurora a lot, lately," he prompted. "Hanging out at the farm, or goofing off in that ravine that showed up... But what for? You two really think you're gonna get anything done like that?"

Oichi winced, tightening her grip on her staff. Jigglypuff touched on the head of the weapon a moment, looking worried. Evia narrowed her gaze, her hand twitching up towards her blade. Eevee growled lightly from her shoulder.

Kiyomasa, the child with the spiky white hair, set a hand on his chin. "He's got a point," he mused. "Just trading blows with wilds will only get you so far, you know? If you keep that up, you're not gonna make it very far. Those Ignisans attack again, you're finished."

Eevee growled louder now.

"If you want to do it better," Masanori prompted, "you gotta fight another kingdom! That'll get you a proper battle to test your skills on, and victory will get you more Warriors and more Pokémon!"

Mitsunari nodded. "Strengthen your army, win battles, and conquer the kingdoms. Those are the _duties_ of a Warlord. A Warrior who just sits back and lets the war rage is not fit to rule a kingdom."

It was so fast. Absurdly fast. One moment Evia was standing there, listening. The _moment_ Mitsunari finished that sentence, however, her blade lashed down in front of his eyes, levelled at his neck.

No one had seen her reach up to grab the handle.

A moment passed; then _a large tuft of hair_ fell off of Mitsunari's poofy-hair hat, falling on either side of the blade.

Mitsunari didn't even react. "But then, even you oughta know that much."

He turned away, leaving the area with his friends following him.

Evia lowered her blade, gritting her teeth.

Oichi looked nervous. "I... I think he might have a point, Lady Evia," she prompted. "If we want to be able to stand in battle, we're going to need some extra help. I think now is the time to make our move."

The Warlord turned to her.

"...Ignis?"

Oichi nodded. "Yes, Ignis would be our best choice." The healer sighed. "It's about a day's trip to the fire kingdom, walking. We'd best pack some rations. And a couple of sleeping bags - we shouldn't push ourselves through the night."

+x+x+x+

After packing the rations, the duo of Oichi and Evia headed out to the kingdom directly north of Aurora - Ignis, the land of the flames. Wild Pokémon pestered them the entire trip, slowing them down considerably. They decided to stop at the kingdom border as the sun fell; the next day, they arrived at the flaming Ignis Castle at noon.

Two figures with flags in hand stopped the girls from approaching the castle courtyard, crossing the flagpoles to bar their way. "State your kingdom and business," they stated, synchronized.

Oichi bowed her head respectfully. "We're from Aurora," she replied. "We're here to challenge the Warlord of Ignis to battle."

Evia was quite surprised when the guards simply uncrossed their flags, standing them straight at their sides. The flagpoles landed swiftly in holes nearby, and the guards each gave them a ten-degree turn inward. "You may enter. Draw your weapon, Warlord of Aurora."

Nervously, Evia reached to her back and gripped the handle of her blade, drawing it from its sheath. Oichi beckoned the Warlord forward, prompting Evia to make her way into the courtyard, with the healer following.

"Some Warlords set up guards so that they know when opponents are coming," Oichi stated, noticing Evia's awkward look. "But they won't stop you from entering. No Warlord will refuse a battle without a very good reason."

Evia nodded to acknowledge her statement, but didn't say a word.

Oichi noticed. "Nervous?"

The Warlord angled her empty hand from side to side, still silent.

They had neared the doors, and as Evia approached them the doors opened with a loud grating and a series of sparks. One of them came to an abrupt stop about halfway open, and a familiar voice yelped before switching to a string of under-breath curses. The other door fully opened before a familiar figure with a snack cake stepped between the doors.

"Stop fooling around, Nagayasu, we've got-" He cut himself off as he saw Evia, yelping and stepping back. "Woah, it's you!"

"Cut it out, Koroku," the voice from behind the door stated. The other door resumed its sparking open as he continued, "Who else did you expect to start fighting?"

"Uh, _not her_," Koroku added. "Hideyoshi ain't gonna like this..."

Evia raised her blade threateningly.

Koroku reached behind the door, grabbing Nagayasu, before taking several steps back. Once they were at what he deemed to be a sufficient distance, they came to a stop and stood tall. "Follow us, if you please!" they said simultaneously.

Evia lowered her blade before stepping after them, Oichi hot on her heels.

The two Warriors led Evia and her healer to what appeared to be a throne room. The throne was tall, with rubies inlaid across the arms and patterns like flames licking around the edges. Emblazoned on it was the same flaming feather as was on the Ignisan flag, and perched on that throne was a figure in very Ignisan colours. He wore a baggy white shirt with long sleeves under a fiery red sleeveless vest, and a blazing orange scarf was arced around his neck. Atop his helm, his Warlord Crown was a shimmering bronze, with large circular plates to either side to resemble Chimchar ears - and hanging from one side of the throne was his partner, rear end blazing.

Nagayasu and Koroku stood straight. "Presenting, Lord Hideyoshi of Ignis!"

"You..." Hideyoshi leaned forward in his seat. "You're the Warlord of Aurora! Never thought I'd run into you over here..." With a smirk on his face, the Ignisan got to his feet. "Well, two can play at that game!" he called. "If it's a battle you want, I'm ready!"

Oichi narrowed her gaze, bracing her staff in both hands as Evia raised her blade. "Fine!" she called as Jigglypuff perched on her staff. "A battle it is! But Lady Evia _will_ win!"

Eevee growled from Evia's shoulder as Evia nodded assuredly.

A chuckle passed through Hideyoshi's lips. "Ooh," he taunted. "Fiery temper there, cutie. I could do with someone like you in my army."

"_Don't_ call me cutie!" Oichi spat. "I'd never fight for you!"

Hideyoshi pulled away arm raised before him as Chimchar leapt to his shoulder. "Don't be so hasty," he sneered. "See me in action, you might change your mind."

Oichi only matched her glare to Evia's.

"Alright," Hideyoshi called, "enough idle chatter! To the battlefield!"

Chimchar gave an angry shout as Hideyoshi swept his arm to the side, causing the back wall of the throne room to split into two, then fall into the ground - revealing a blazing stone tunnel from which a lot of heat and steam swept out. Evia raised a hand before her as the heat caught her off-guard, and even Nagayasu took a moment to wipe the sweat off his brow before following Hideyoshi and Koroku into the tunnel.

Evia and Oichi exchanged glances before rushing in after them.

When they came out of the tunnel, both of them tumbled back in shock. Jigglypuff touched down as Eevee landed with a roll - the battlefield of Ignis was a massive pool of _magma_. Obsidian walkways had been sunken into the lava so that people and Pokémon could cross, but nothing had been done about the pillars of fire that rose from the earth on either side and on several small 'islands' in the lava.

"Whaddaya think?" Hideyoshi taunted as Chimchar leapt down from his shoulder. "This is the battlefield of Ignis!" He swept a hand forward, prompting Koroku's Tepig and Nagayasu's Bidoof to dash into position before their Warriors. "That marshmallow's gonna burn in the flame and the lava, but Chimchar and Tepig ain't bothered by a little heat!"

Evia quickly wrapped her hair around herself like a scarf so that it wouldn't get caught in the flames amidst the battle. Oichi swept her sleeve across her brow to stop the sweat from falling into her eyes. "How are _you_ not bothered?"

Hideyoshi didn't respond; he only snapped his fingers, causing Koroku to reach into a crack in the rock and draw out a long spear. He stumbled with it for a bit before throwing it at Hideyoshi. The Warlord leapt back as it impaled itself in the stone, glaring at the Warrior before pulling it out of the rock. It was a rather articulate weapon, with a long crimson shaft and a gleaming bronze tip, and as the girls watched he whirled the weapon in hand before bracing it at his side. As he did so, Evia saw his thumb move slightly upwards, and a flat protrusion emerged from the butt of the shaft.

"Bring it on, Auroran!"

Oichi braced her staff in both hands as Evia raised her blade, and Eevee and Jigglypuff took offensive stances.

There was a moment of silence.

Then Eevee shot forward, arcing around a pillar of flame and barrelling across the obsidian walkway. Chimchar gave a screech and leapt forward, diving into the magma with Tepig chasing after him. Evia and Hideyoshi shot forward simultaneously, leaping across the heated stones until they crossed blades in the center of the battlefield.

Jigglypuff glanced back at Oichi, who nodded; then the singer leapt forward, hopping away across the walkways. Bidoof teetered at the lava's edge for a moment before tumbling to the side and chasing towards Jigglypuff. Nagayasu huffed angrily; then he and Koroku took off along the battlefield's edges, hunting towards Oichi.

Chimchar shot out of the lava spitting rapid Embers at Eevee, but all it took was a swirl of Evia's open hand for the speedster to dash away. She pulled her blade out of the lock that Hideyoshi's spear had kept it in; then she lashed forward with a fast thrust as Eevee slammed a Quick Attack into Chimchar's side.

Hideyoshi ducked backwards under the blow before lashing out with a sweep of his spear. Evia caught the strike on her blade and forced the weapon to the ground, but Hideyoshi only pulled it back. Chimchar tried to spit another Ember at Eevee, but Evia's partner only dashed along the walkway, arriving at the Ignis edge of the battlefield.

I've got big ambitions, ya know!" he spat, whirling his spear in hand to deflect a horizontal strike. "Ignis and Aurora are nothin'! Before long, all of Ransei's gonna be mine!" He lashed out again, and though Evia avoided a strike to the body, it did glance across her Warlord Crown and tear a shout of pain from her lips.

Bidoof arrived near Jigglypuff and tried to land a Headbutt, but the 'marshmallow' only leapt over the strike and landed a series of powerful slaps before leaping back. Nagayasu, arriving at the Aurora end of the field, growled angrily as Bidoof tumbled in place, careful to stay out of the lava, and leapt after Jigglypuff, who was currently dodging Embers from a recently-surfaced Tepig.

Bidoof can't handle this heat," the Ignisan spat. "He's useless!"

Oichi pulled back in shock. "How can you say that about your own partner?" she demanded.

"Stow it!" Koroku snapped, crushing his snack cake in hand - and revealing a set of brass knuckles within. "It's not about the fighters - it's about winning the fight!"

He locked the knuckles on and lashed out with a solid punch, but Oichi caught it on her staff and slammed the head into his gut. Nagayasu tried to kick her in the leg, but the medic drove the tip into his foot before whirling the shaft into his side. He hit the ground weakly, and Jigglypuff used the distraction to slap Bidoof silly and hurl him off the battlefield.

Evia, meanwhile, was managing to force Hideyoshi back towards a pillar of flame. Unfortunately, the flames chose that moment to recede, leaving Hideyoshi leaping away like a little monkey. Eevee was trading blows with Chimchar - who stubbornly refused to stay out of the lava - and his fur was burned in places where several Embers had landed. As Evia leapt towards Hideyoshi, locking blades, her eyes searched the battlefield and caught sight of several hot springs.

The Auroran Warlord quickly snapped her fingers, causing Eevee to leap towards her, and with a spin Evia used her empty hand to hurl him towards the nearest spring. She used the momentum to her advantage, swinging her blade towards Hideyoshi, but the Ignisan caught her strike on his spear; then, with a quick movement, he launched the blade from her hands.

It tumbled into the lava and _screamed_ as the sword melted in the molten flame.

Evia swore heavily, turning towards Hideyoshi as he lashed his spear towards her again. She dodged the blow and grabbed the shaft, trying to pry it from his hands - but it was then that the battlefield shook, and as she stumbled back Hideyoshi grabbed the spear with both hands and forced her to the ground. The tremor also sent Eevee and Jigglypuff shaking, but their opponents were clearly used to the quakes, and Embers blasted them from all directions as Bidoof managed to slam a Headbutt into Jigglypuff and send her to the lava's edge.

Eevee slammed a Quick Attack kick into Chimchar, causing him to stumble back as the speedster shot across the walkways. Jigglypuff managed to avoid tumbling into the lava, but was having trouble with two opponents at once; when Eevee arrived, his attack connected wildly and sent Tepig falling into the lava; he managed to crawl out before Jigglypuff slapped him into unconsciousness.

Koroku and Nagayasu were currently on the ground spinning as Oichi made her way to the islet where Hideyoshi had forced Evia to the ground. She tried to fight it, but he had the advantage; the Auroran Warlord was quite relieved when Oichi arrived and slammed her staff into his chest, sending him tumbling onto solid ground. Evia retched briefly - the pressure had been choking her for a moment when Hideyoshi shifted the spear - before getting to her feet as Hideyoshi braced his spear in hand again.

Nothing in her hands but sweat; nothing on her arms but cuffs without gauntlets - but she shot forward, rushing Hideyoshi as, on the other side of the battlefield, Chimchar pulled himself out of the lava and started spitting Embers. Bidoof managed to land a hit on Jigglypuff, distracting her long enough that Eevee shot forward alone, trading blows with Chimchar as Jigglypuff lingered to finish off Nagayasu's partner.

Oichi tried to follow Evia; but flames rose up before her, leaving her trapped on the islet as Evia forced the spear from Hideyoshi's hands. She slammed a kick into his gut, struck him in the back with a knifehand blow, and drove her open palm into his Warlord Crown, sending him tumbling back as the battlefield shook once more.

A massive, flaming boulder fell towards the two Warlords.

Evia grabbed Hideyoshi by the scarf and hurled him out of the way before leaping after him as the boulder struck where she had been not moments before.

Chimchar was distracted by his Warrior's disorientation, and Eevee used it to his advantage by slamming a Quick Attack to knock him out.

There was a moment of silence; then Evia got to her feet and grabbed Hideyoshi's spear from the ground. She grasped it menacingly between both hands before bracing it with the tip facing the Ignisan Warlord, a death glare on her face.

Hideyoshi glared back for a moment; then he scoffed angrily, turning away. "Save your energy," Hideyoshi muttered. "This battle's over."

Evia raised an eyebrow.

"You really are new to this," the Ignisan mused. "The Warlords are expected to fight, but in the end the battle hinges on the Pokémon. We're done here!"

He got to his feet, glaring. "Koroku! Nagayasu!"

On the other end of the battlefield, Hideyoshi's Warriors got to their feet, confused for a moment. "Lord Hideyoshi!"

"You're dismissed! Get outta here!" Hideyoshi turned back to the Aurorans. "You can have Ignis!" he shouted. "But I've vowed! I will find the legend that created Ransei! And that means I'll be back!"

The battlefield shook once more, and as another boulder plummeted, Evia leapt away, landing with a roll.

When the dust cleared, Hideyoshi was gone.

Evia panted in place for a moment, turning to Oichi. The flames had receded once more, and hesitantly, the healer stepped towards her as she lowered her gaze.

"We've done it."

The Warlord's words caused Oichi to step back. "Lady Evia?"

Evia raised her gaze again, and on her face was a shining smile.

"Ignis Castle is ours!"

* * *

Draco: Alright, we're done here.


	5. Ignis: First Recruit

Draco: Well, this is incredibly awkward. I have just found out that all broadcasted Conquest events can be unlocked via the password option. Which means that I have absolutely no need for the Action Replay. Which means I just wasted twenty bucks. Well, sort of. There's plenty that I _could_ do with it, but like I said, I'm a benevolent hacker.

Idiotic AI? I'm Draconai Auracto! I can use that to my advantage!

Pokémon and protagonist © Nintendo. Character designs © Koei. Ransei © somewhere in the middle.

* * *

**Ignis: First Recruit**

"Congratulations, Lady Evia!"

The Warlord smiled at Oichi's praise. Ignis Castle had much the same variety of chambers as Aurora Castle - a Warriors' chamber of six divided beds, the throne room, a meal hall (albeit one the size of a battlefield), supplies chambers, a council room, and the ornate Warlord's chamber - but, unsurprisingly, it lacked a chamber of blades. Unlike Aurora, Ignis Castle was run by a large legion of servants, maintaining the rooms without question.

That none of them were male made Evia very suspicious.

It had been about a week after they had defeated Hideyoshi, and after several days of setting up and familiarizing the Warlord with the kingdom, the two of them were at the Ponigiri shack. Eevee and Jigglypuff were feasting on a tray full of Ponigiri, each - Oichi had a small drink that the waitress had called Aerospark in hand. Evia had chosen a glass of MooMoo Milk.

"Your first victory on a new battlefield," Oichi cheered. "This makes two castles under your command! I'm sure we'll start making allies soon." She raised her glass to her lips and took a sip; when the glass came down, her expression had fallen. "The thing is... I'm not sure how."

"You gotta be kidding me!"

Both Aurorans turned to see a Warrior with _wild_ blond hair watching them from another nearby table. He was dressed in what seemed to be the top half of a war jacket, with metal cuffs locked around his forearms, and he had a very large drink in hand. "You went into battle without knowing something like _that?_ Come on!"

Evia reached for her blade. When her hand came down empty, she reached under their table, where she had set Hideyoshi's spear, and raised it at her side. Oichi pulled her staff off the table's edge and braced it in hand.

"Woah, woah, woah," the Warrior insisted. "You can put those down." Once the Aurorans had lowered their weapons, their confrontor took a long drink from his glass. "I saw your battle in Ignis," he mused once he had set it down, getting to his feet. "You're impressive for someone so young. But if you don't even know how to make allies... I guess you've got a long way to go before you can be considered a real Warlord.

Evia lifted the spear off the ground and aimed the tip at the Warrior.

"Hey, don't be like that!" he insisted. "I'm not making fun of you. Tell you what," he added, "I'll teach you how to recruit Warriors, alright?" He held out his hand to Evia. "The name's Keiji, by the way."

The Warlord narrowed her gaze, raising the spear skyward but not taking the hand.

"My name is Oichi," her healer prompted. "This is Lady Evia."

"Evia of Aurora?" Keiji mused. "So that's what I've been hearing about." He pulled his hand away, realizing that Evia wasn't going to take it. "Why don't you guys meet me at the castle courtyard tomorrow," he mused. "I'll be waiting to give you some tips."

+x+x+x+

The next morning, Evia was woken by one of the maids coming in and alerting her of a visitor. Once she had got dressed and met up with Oichi, the Warlord picked up the Ignis spear and left the castle, only to find Keiji waiting in the castle courtyard.

"Hey, you two!" the Warrior called, approaching as they arrived at the bottom of the steps. "I was wondering when you were gonna wake up."

Evia said nothing; she only started out of the courtyard, beckoning for Oichi and Keiji to follow her.

"Right, right, that's right," Keiji mused. "I was gonna teach you how to make some new allies. Well, it's not that hard. Actually, pretty easy. You see, not every Warrior is part of an army. There are plenty of unbound, free Warriors that go where they please. For example..." He glanced around the kingdom as though trying to remember. "Ah, where was it...? There!"

He beckoned to Ignis' local training hangout, a small cave. "Why don't you pop by in the cave. I'm sure there oughta be a Warrior or two training in there. Hopefully they've cleared out the wild Pokémon, so they shouldn't be too hard to show up."

Evia gave a light 'hm'. She glanced at Keiji curiously.

Keiji noticed. "Oh, me?" He shook his head, raising one hand in a kind of dismissive manner. "Nah, I'd rather not. I mean, I appreciate the offer, but I'm a bit of a free spirit. Not too keen on staying in one place for too long. And anyways, I've got some shopping to do before I take off again. See you later, Evia. Oichi."

He turned on his heel and took off.

"...He's gone," Oichi mused. "Where'd he say to go, again? The cave?"

+x+x+x+

They arrived at the wild Pokémon hangout before too long. It was a pretty small structure, with three long pools that nature had carved in - two of water and one between them, of lava. For a moment, the place seemed to be empty, but before long, Evia noticed a figure in the corner of the cave. At his side was a Charmander, and in his hand seemed to be a folded paper fan.

"Hey, ladies!" he called, whirling his fan in hand. "Just about to finish up in here. Ooh, is that a Warlord Crown?" He turned his fan in hand. "Looking for some allies, are you?"

Oichi nodded. Jigglypuff touched down. Eevee landed at her side. Evia raised the spear.

"So you want me to join you, eh?" the Warrior mused. "Well, you're gonna have to show me what you can do, first!"

Charmander shot forward, spitting Embers towards the Pokémon as the Warrior rushed the two of them. Oichi was the one who reacted in kind, spinning her staff in hand and dashing towards them. Evia grit her teeth before holding out her hand to Eevee, who quickly leapt on, and with a swift movement she sent her partner flying towards the Warrior's Charmander, a full-speed Quick Attack right from the start.

The attack connected full-on, sending Charmander tumbling to the ground, and Eevee twisted through the air before landing next to the lava pool, far to close for comfort. Oichi was currently trading blows with the Warrior, catching his blows on her staff before lashing out with a kick or a punch, and Evia quickly used the battle to her advantage.

She rushed up behind the Warrior and drove the butt of the Ignis spear into his back, stunning him long enough for her to sweep it at his legs and let him fall to the ground.

Charmander turned towards his partner, only for Jigglypuff to slap him across the back and knock him out.

The Warrior coughed for a moment. "You fight pretty good," he admitted. "What're your names?"

"Oichi. This is Lady Evia."

"I'm Takatora." He got to his feet. "And you just got yourself a new ally."

Evia and Oichi exchanged glances and grinned. This was looking good already.

+x+x+x+

"Anything I oughta know about her?"

Oichi turned towards their new recruit, who was turning his fan in hand. They were in the Warriors' chamber, preparing for the night. "I'm sorry?"

Takatora beckoned to the door. "Lady Evia. Does she have any... odd Warrior quirks that I should know about?"

Now, Oichi was not normally prone to lying to get her way. Or to help get someone else get theirs. But as the Warrior asked his question, Oichi realized a problem - one she had seen on many a battlefield before arriving at Aurora. That if Evia didn't make herself known, among her Warriors, for having a firm hand on the battlefield, then she would be in deep trouble when it came time to battle.

The power that allows Warriors to communicate with Pokémon is not carried to all in Ransei. It is a gift, and how it occurs, _why_ it occurs, these things no one knows. But what they do know is that that power carries in it a certain desire - a wish for freedom. When a Warrior goes into battle - be it in training, or for the kingdom - that desire is suppressed, for the heat of combat brings a freedom to fight.

And if not disciplined, a Warriors in an army will realize exactly _how free_ they are to fight, they _use_ that freedom. They will seek victory the way _they_ desire, not the way their Warlord commands it. Oichi had seen it a hundred times - a perfectly good battle strategy, falling apart when conflict between Warriors emerges. So she knew - if Lady Evia wanted to succeed, she needed to have complete, unquestioned rule over her Warriors.

Which meant that Oichi had to stretch the truth - so that her Warlord had rule before she realized she needed it.

The night of the ravine's appearance became fresh in Oichi's mind - and the shock of sword on staff became a shock on her hands.

"Oh, you have no idea," she stated in response to Takatora's question. "She is an absolute _menace_ when she's on the battlefield. It takes her a while to get going, especially when the battlefield is... unusual, to say the least. But when she gets going - oh, my." She raised a hand to her mouth nervously.

Takatora angled his head to the side. "What do you mean? She didn't seem that bad."

"That's because there was no provocation for her to _get_ that bad," Oichi replied. "I tell you, my first month in Aurora Castle was horrible. She doesn't appreciate someone going back on her orders. If she tells you to do something, you _do it._ She..." The healer gasped slightly, pulling away. "She actually... once drew her blade to me."

"Blade?" Takatora demanded. "That's a _spear!_"

"It's from the previous Ignisan Warlord," Oichi explained. "Hideyoshi. Evia's weapon was knocked into the lava of the battlefield, so she took his spear to replace it until we get the chance to return. She normally uses a sword - about a meter blade, and sharper than Antimatter. I provoked her once, before we came to Ignis. She demanded I meet her at the Aurora battlefield, 2300 hours. When I arrived, she drew her blade upon me. I was fortunate to escape unscathed."

That much was true. Evia's strikes had come dangerously close to striking her hands during that fight.

Oichi saw that Takatora had a look of absolute horror on his face, and realized that she was getting out of hand. "But," she added, "a heartless Warlord will never get anything done. Once I realized the error of what I was doing, I corrected my actions. She doesn't say much, but she's kind if you are careful. I asked to go on a small journey, to train myself and Jigglypuff. She refused only on the grounds that I was her only Warrior, and that if I desired to go once we had recruited more Warriors, I was welcome to."

"Really?" The Warrior's expression lightened. "That's a kind of... strange blend."

"Indeed," Oichi agreed. "But she can use it." A yawn passed through her lips, and exhausted, she stepped into the blinds that guarded her bed and closed the slide.

+x+x+x+

Meanwhile, Evia was restless. The massive, ornate Warlord's chamber was comfortable, and the bed was _huge_ and so cushioned she had sunken in the first night when she had just gleefully _leapt_ onto the mattress - but the unfamiliar area made it hard for her to sleep. She knew this was something she would have to get over - she was a _Warlord,_ she shouldn't be like this.

So she lay there, in her nightgown, her Warlord Crown leaving indents in the massive pillow she lay her head upon.

A faint sound caused Evia to raise her head. Eevee was awake, and he seemed to be pawing at the wall. Curious - and still very much awake - the Warlord got to her feet and stepped towards the wall. Her Warlord Crown clattered slightly against the wall as she neared it, and she and Eevee both listened as she tapped the wall with her knuckle.

Then again, in a different position.

Then again.

The fourth time, the echo it was hollow.

A victorious look rose up on Evia's face, and she quickly snapped her fingers three times. Around the room, what the maidservants had described as artificial 'firelights' lit up all over, illuminating the room, and Evia pulled away from the wall, tapping the hollow spot. Carefully, she looked around, her other hand running over the area for a seam.

She found one before long.

Eevee brought her the Ignis spear, and Evia looked over it. She could recall a flat back tip, but as she looked over it, there didn't seem to be any way how. Experimentally, she ran her hand down to the butt end of the shaft, then up again.

Her thumb brushed against something on the upstroke - and the flat tip shot out of the end.

She drove it into the seam and forced it open.

A hidden door in the wall of the Warlord's chamber? Worth looking into.

+x+x+x+

The next morning, Evia was absolutely _exhausted_ and nothing in all of Ransei could have covered it up. Oichi noticed; she recommended that she and Takatora head to the Ponigiri shack while she picked up some supplies from the shop.

Takatora was very blatantly _nervous_ during the visit. It was a stark contrast to when she had visited with Oichi - the healer had been very upbeat and talkative. Takatora didn't even say a word; he just sat in silence, drink in hand - this was something the storekeeper had called 'Black Cauldron'.

Evia chose to stick with the MooMoo Milk.

After a long, awkward silence between the two, Evia reached into her pocket and drew out her pad of writing paper. She had found it a safer alternative to carrying a single sheet with her - she could save one or two sheets in case the pad got wet - and as she drew out her pen, Takatora raised his gaze with a curious look on his face as she quickly wrote across the paper and pulled the sheet, sliding it across the table to the Warrior.

_Do the names 'Hanbei' or 'Kanbei' mean anything to you?_

Takatora was quiet for a long moment. "...I think so," he replied hesitantly. "I might have the names wrong, but I believe those two are strategists. They served under Hideyoshi. Last I remember was him recruiting Warriors because the two of 'em had gone on a training trip."

Evia nodded in understanding, setting a hand on her chin.

"Why do you ask?" Takatora prompted.

The Warlord raised her gaze.

"Never mind. Not important." The Warrior went back to his drink.

Evia raised an eyebrow, but only drained her MooMoo Milk and set it down. She scrawled another note and slid it to him before reaching out with one hand. Eevee, who had finished his Ponigiri, quickly leapt up onto her shoulder as she took off.

_Come back to the castle when you're done. Tomorrow we resume training._

+x+x+x+

When Evia arrived at the castle, Oichi was already back, with a bag over her shoulder. Jigglypuff was dancing on the head of her staff as she turned to see the Warlord step in. "Finished already?" the healer mused.

Evia nodded, then yawned heavily, raising a hand to her mouth. On her shoulder, Eevee seemed to be resisting the urge to yawn for himself; he quickly failed, and then tumbled to the ground.

Oichi chuckled lightly. "You up late?" she prompted. "You should get some rest."

The Warlord shook her head; then she beckoned Oichi after her as she and Eevee made their way towards the Warlords' chamber. Confused, Oichi started after her, Jigglypuff stopping her dancing to follow them.

When they arrived at the Warlord chamber, Evia picked up the Ignisan spear, running her hand down the shaft and then up again. The flat-tip spiked out of the back end, coming dangerously close to Oichi, who stepped back. Evia raised a hand apologetically before running it across the wall. She found the seam before too long, and quickly drove the flat tip in before prying the hidden door open.

Oichi yelped. "Secret door!" she exclaimed.

Evia set the spear down again. The flat tip slid back into the end as gravity dragged the spear to the ground, and she beckoned Oichi forward once more as she started inside. Within was a small passage that branched off into two rooms.

Oichi looked at them curiously. "_Hanbei..._ and..._ Kanbei?_" she read aloud.

"Strategists, right?"

The healer nodded at Evia's question. "Yeah. I knew they were Hideyoshi's top strategists, but... I never would have thought they'd have rooms like this."

Evia set a hand on her chin in thought, confused.

* * *

Draco: That remark about the idiotic AI, if you missed it: enemy Warlords do not have as... _unargued_ a rule over their Warriors as the player does, mostly due to the player being friendly to the point of Sora in a suit of armour. Also, Hanbei and Kanbei not being in the Legend of Ransei: they chose to go on a training trip, and Hideyoshi needed Warlord. He got stuck with Koroku and Nagayasu. Sucker.


	6. Greenleaf: Banner Up

Draco: No, I wasn't going to go through another series of wild battles. Those are a pain in the rear. Just a note: I'm writing as though the Greenleaf battlefield is the massive maze you see on the reigon map, rather than the gameplay-friendly area you see in battle.

It's funny. Every time I fight in Greenleaf after a long story, the enemy falls into the pits before I can and I think "Are you ever _not_ going to fall for that?" and yet when I start a new game and I fight in Greenleaf during The Legend of Ransei, I fall into at least one of the pit's and I think "Am I ever _not_ going to fall for that?"

Pokémon and protagonist © Nintendo. Character designs © Koei. Ransei © somewhere in the middle.

* * *

**Greenleaf: Banner Up**

The next month or so passed fairly simply. Takatora and his Charmander were a wonder addition to Evia's army, providing a little range to the battle, and he was surprisingly agreeable whenever Evia asked him to do something - if a little nervous. He slowly went from nervous, to friendly, to what could almost be called flirtatious, as the month advanced, even cracking jokes the last week. Rather than making a trip back to Aurora, Evia continued to carry the Ignis spear - although they found no other Warriors through the fights, the ones they had were quite sufficient.

"Things are coming along well, Lady Evia," Oichi mused when she and the warlord arrived back at the castle courtyard after their latest fight. Takatora had asked to linger at the cave for a moment, claiming he had seen something curious in there, and Evia had been willing to let him stay. Evia had dismissed the courtyard guards, feeling it gave the castle too much of a 'strict, uptight' feel, so she and Oichi were alone. "I think we're really picking up speed!"

"Feeling pretty happy with yourselves, are you?"

The two of them turned to see Mitsunari, Masanori, and Kiyomasa, standing there again. Mitsunari had his arms crossed. "You again..." Oichi mused, wary.

Mitsunari sighed, uncrossing his arms. "I hope you're not resting on your laurels just because you've conquered Ignis," he reprimanded. "Aurora sits smack-dab in the middle of the Aurora Trigram. And there's still Greenleaf and Fontaine to go. You took victory in this fight - you need to _ride_ the wave of that victory."

Kiyomasa gave a sigh of exasperation. "I don't know, Mitsunari," he admitted. "They might be better off another month training. At the least, Ignis gives 'em a better chance than they were in Aurora. Sure, the flames might get put out if any of those Fontainers visit, but at least the Greenleafers can't get close without burning up."

"What are you two talking about?" Masanori demanded. "I don't understand any of this weird double-talk!"

With a roll of his eyes, Kiyomasa spun to face Masanori and very blatantly flicked him in between the eyes, provoking a very loud yelp of pain as Masanori turned tail and took of running.

"You know something," Kiyomasa mused, turning back to Evia and Oichi, "I don't think either of the Warlords around Aurora is interested in conquest. Motonari is all about relaxation and research. And Motochika just takes life in stride. You've got a chance to make your move. You should."

Oichi and Evia exchanged glances; then Oichi sighed heavily. "There's just no way of avoiding battle," she murmured, turning back towards the castle. "Come on, Lady Evia. We can pack some rations, then we'll..."

"Hold on," Mitsunari called. "Don't you have an escort?"

"Sorry?" Oichi turned back towards him.

"A combat escort," the child repeated. "A group of servants to take you between kingdoms. They carry the supplies and rations. They fight of wild Pokémon so yours aren't wiped when you get to the battlefield. When you stop to rest, they set things up and prepare the meals?" At Evia's confused expression, he threw his hands up in the air. "Do you know _anything_ about being a Warlord?"

"Shut it."

Evia had been quiet and calm - if confused - as Mitsunari had spoken; but the _second_ he finished that last sentence, she had the Ignis spear levelled on Mitsunari's neck. Her glare was absolutely _murderous_, and those two words - two little words that he had surely heard a thousand times - carried the force of a thunderstorm. Mitsunari's gaze locked on the spear in horror.

"Masanori's Kanabo attack!"

The shout caused Evia to turn to see Masanori leaping at them with a multi-spiked club raised over his head. With a yelp, she pulled away as he slammed the strike down - when it didn't hit anything, the swing meant that it drove itself into the ground directly under him. There was a moment of balance; then he realized he had missed, and his forward movement as he yelped in shock meant it was quickly repeated when he slammed face-first into the ground.

Mitsunari sighed heavily, knowing this hadn't changed anything. "Alright, you know what? Fine. You need an escort. So we'll provide escort for you until you get enough allies to provide your own."

Kiyomasa looked kind of displeased at that. "You sure about that, Mitsunari?" he mused. "I mean, these girls are kind of-"

The massive cloud of white hair was already starting towards the castle. "Alright, we're going to need about two days' worth of rations, a couple tent, some repellent, bedrolls - how many Warriors have you got? Masanori, get off the ground."

"Right!" Masanori shot off the ground, hoisting his club over his shoulder. Evia and Oichi exchanged glances again, and only shrugged before following Mitsunari into the castle - followed, in turn, by Masanori and an exasperated Kiyomasa.

+x+x+x+

"Alright, Aurora is right here!"

They were in the council room of the castle - Mitsunari, Masanori, Kiyomasa, Evia, and Oichi. They had out a small map of the southeastern corner of Ransei - the Aurora Trigram. Masanori drove a large blue marker smack-dab in the middle of the area, where Aurora resided, to accompany his shout.

Kiyomasa nodded. "And Ignis, to the north - here." He set another blue marker upon it.

"Now," Mitsunari mused, "your remaining opponents are in Greenleaf, _here_..." - he picked up a red marker and set it on the southeastern of the trigram, where Evia could see a slight forestry - "...and _here_, in Fontaine." He set another red marker on the western corner of the trigram, where a port could be seen at the ocean's edge.

Evia nodded in acknowledgement.

"Fontaine is home to lots of Water-type Pokémon," Oichi murmured. "It's not a wise choice - Fire-types will find it difficult. Greenleaf, on the other hand, uses a lot of Grass-types, which means that Takatora will have a good chance to help the battle."

Mitsunari nodded. "And you've got a flag?"

"Flag?" Oichi turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, earth and sea," Mitsunari muttered. "You bring a flag bearing your kingdom's emblem when you go to attack a kingdom. That's how people know who they're dealing with. You didn't bring one to Ignis?"

Oichi shook her head. "We were asked about our kingdom when we arrived."

Kiyomasa shrugged. "Then again, those Ignisans had just fought you, right?" he mused. "I'm not surprised you weren't turned away."

"Free Warriors don't get to fight for a kingdom!" Masanori exclaimed. "They just get asked if they wanna join or not!"

"So you're gonna need a flag," Kiyomasa added. "We'll get rations, the tents, and all that. You just focus on getting your Warriors ready."

A nervous sigh passed through Evia's lips. Oichi turned to Mitsunari. "You said something about riding the wave of victory," she stated. "But we can't continuously win with an army of three."

"That's why you recruit _as_ you take victory," Mitsunari countered. "Warriors join a Warlord who they are _impressed_ by. Any _good_ Warlord will pick up Warriors as they win."

Evia reached for her spear again.

Kiyomasa growled angrily. "For the last time, Mitsunari," he snapped, "you can't just keep forcing _your_ ideals on every Warlord you get the chance to meet. Not all of us have the superego to think we can just keep winning, you know."

"You're insulting me," Mitsunari noted. "Don't insult me. I'll crush you if you insult me."

"I'm not _insulting_ you," Kiyomasa rebounded. "I'm telling you to let Evia decide what she wants to do and how she wants to do it and reprimanding you for not letting her do that. Yeah I'm insulting you. So what?"

Mitsunari's hand reached into his robes and came out with what seemed to be a folded paper fan, like Takatora carried. Then he snapped it open, revealing that it was a series of interlocked metal plates, connected by a multi-strand handle at the bottom.

His expression _didn't_ _change_.

Kiyomasa only sighed and turned back to Evia. "Anyways, he's not _wrong_, per se, about trying to recruit Warriors as you conquer different kingdoms. But if you can't do that - and I don't blame you if you can't do that - then you should-"

"Masanori's Kanabo attack!"

Kiyomasa ducked, causing Mitsunari's fan strike to pass over his head as Masanori leapt at him, spiky club raised. Leaving the two to clash, he got back to his feet and continued. "If you can't pick up Warriors as you fight, there's nothing wrong with giving yourself a month or so to find some new ones. It's a common Warlord's courtesy that no one army should attack more than one kingdom over the span of a month - it'll give you time to do some recruitment and training.

Evia beckoned to Mitsunari and Masanori.

"Oh, never mind them," Kiyomasa insisted. "A clash doesn't usually last more than a couple minutes and neither of them get really hurt. At the most, Masanori ends up needing a new shirt."

There was a heavy _thud_ as Masanori's kanabo hit the ground. It's owner tumbled back towards the table and grabbed it to support himself as Mitsunari came up at Kiyomasa's side. The iron-plate fan was folded and going back in his pocket. Masanori's shirt was undamaged. "How much food we gonna need?" he prompted.

"Two days worth," Mitsunari replied. "Three just to be sure."

"And tents... Two to a tent would be best," Masanori mused. "Stop things from getting crowded. You've got one more Warrior, right?"

Evia was still for a moment, and Oichi could tell she was considering waiting for another recruitment; but she nodded her head, willing to take a chance with what she had.

Mitsunari smirked. "Three tents should do," he told Masanori. "Six bedrolls."

"Alright, let's get going," Kiyomasa snapped. "You two, get that Tokkata guy ready and be prepared to leave tomorrow."

The three of them took off, Masanori picking up his club as he left.

Oichi smiled, turning to Evia. "This is an opportunity," she mused. "You travel to more kingdoms, you'll meet more Pokémon. And every kingdom has it's own variety of businesses to offer. It could be a good experience."

Evia nodded.

The healer gave a light chuckle. "You won't send me off on my own, anywhere... will you, Lady Evia?"

"Of course not."

Oichi's smile grew, glad to hear Evia talking in a friendly manner, and she gave the Warlord a light hug before getting up and heading out of the council room. Takatora was trying to walk in as she did so, causing them to collide. Charmander was at his feet, and Jigglypuff - who Oichi had told to wait for him, floated to her staff's head. Takatora hesitated for a moment before pointing in the direction Mitsunari's trio had gone. "Who were those kids?"

"Battle escorts," Oichi replied. "Look, glad you're here. Get Chamander ready and get a good night's sleep - we're headed for Greenleaf tomorrow morning."

"Of course, Lady Oichi," Takatora assured her. He had a look of anticipation on his face. "Time for some real battle. I'm sick of hanging out with the wilds. When does Lady Evia want me ready?"

"0800 hours," Oichi informed him.

"I'll be ready." The Warrior turned on his heel and took off.

Evia was confused, but she and Oichi only left to prepare.

+x+x+x+

The next morning, the twelve of them - Evia and Eevee, Oichi and Jigglypuff, Mitsunari and his Scizor, Kiyomasa and his Larvitar, Masanori and his Skorupi, and Takatora and Charmander - took off for Greenleaf. The journey was a pain in the rear - three kids are not the best way to ward of foes, and more than once they were delayed by the trio arguing to no end. The first day ended with them only just halfway to Greenleaf, and everyone made camp in a rather bitter mood.

It took a bit of debate, but eventually they decided who was sharing a tent with who. Oichi insisted that Evia share a tent with Takatora - she didn't say it out loud, but she was scared that Evia might pick up the Ignis spear in the mood she was in - and she chose to share a tent with Mitsunari purely because she knew he would get into a fight with either of the other two. Scizor, Skorupi, and Larvitar lingered around the camp as guard - Eevee was in Evia and Takatora's tent, Jigglypuff was in Oichi's tent, and Charmander, by Takatora's request, hung out with Masanori and Kiyomasa to space the Pokémon out.

The flag was impaled in the middle of the camp, next to the flame - a golden figure not unlike Evia's Warlord crown, but it was a single arc rather than two horns.

That night, Oichi woke up in the night for no reason that she could discern. She heard the crackling of a fire and, in her mid-waking, got up in her nightgown and tumbled towards the tent entrance._  
_

"Takatora," she murmured as she stumbled through the flap, "why did you leave the campfi-"

She came to an abrupt stop as she realized that it was Lady Evia at the campfire, the Ignis spear in her hand. Eevee was sleeping at her side. She was in her nightgown as well, her Warlord Crown gleaming in the firelight, and she was prodding the fire to keep it going. Violently. Her expression was not pleased, and at the sight of Oichi, she pulled the tip out of the fire, revealing it to be red-hot, and propped it vertical at her side - which meant it was towering over her.

"Lady Evia?" she called, tumbling towards her. "Is something wrong?"

Evia stabbed the fire again. It knocked out one of the burning logs, and irritably she reached the spear right through the flames and pulled it back in.

That was answer enough for Oichi. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The Warlord shook her head angrily, casting reflected firelight across the tents from her Warlord Crown.

Oichi wasn't so sure; but she went back into the tent and picked up her staff before coming out and sitting down next to Lady Evia. The Warlord glanced at her, but made no attempt to indicate she was displeased with the healer's presence; indeed, her expression seemed to soften somewhat.

She didn't remember falling asleep, but she woke up in Evia's lap; her Warlord was shaking her to wake her up. Eevee dashed out of Kiyomasa's tend, pursued by a shout of "Masanori's Kanabo attack!" The moment Takatora emerged from his tent, Evia's displeased expression intensified, and she drove the spear into the ground two centimeters from his left leg before using it to push herself to her feet. She pulled the flag from the earth and handed it to him before she pulled the spear from the dirt.

They neared the castle as the sun was setting on their second day out - everyone agreed that it would be rude to request battle this late, and so they made camp once again. Evia's expression told Oichi she was just going to spend the night stabbing flames again, so she told the escorts to only set up two of the tents. Mitsunari and Takatora shared a tent, with Jigglypuff in Masanori's tent. Eevee lingered at Evia's side.

Oichi waited until she was certain everyone had gone to sleep; then she turned to Lady Evia. "What happened, last night?"

Evia threw another log on the fire, letting the sparks fly, and didn't say anything.

"It's not good for you to keep things bottled in like this," Oichi prompted. "I'm sorry if I'm being out of place, but... I'm just trying to help."

The Warlord only stabbed the flames. Violently.

With a sigh, Oichi held the head of her staff over Evia's helm, letting a couple drops fall into her hair. Evia flinched when the liquid connected, but she only sighed and pulled the Ignis spear out of the fire.

"Thanks."

Oichi shook her head. "It's nothing."

There was a moment of silence; then Evia let the spear fall to the ground and sighed.

"You sleep with your Warlord Crown?"

Evia's gaze snapped over to Oichi.

"I'm sorry," Oichi insisted, "When you came out here the other night, you were in your nightgown, but you still had your Warlord Crown on. I just thought it kind of strange. If that's a regular Warlord thing..."

"Oichi?"

The Warlord saying her name caught her off guard. "Yes, Lady Evia?"

"Silent."

Oichi turned away, awkwardly. "Yes, Lady Evia."

+x+x+x+

They arrived at Greenleaf Castle early the next morning.

The Warlord of Greenleaf seemed to be waiting for them - he was in the courtyard of the castle. He was rather tall, with a long green jacket and astonishingly appropriate green hair. He had an incredibly kind look on his face as they approached, but seemed rather surprised. A Snivy was draped over his shoulders, and his Warlord crown was little more than a tall, deep green hat, lined with gold. At his side were three Warriors - two of them had Sewaddle with them, while the third had a Pansage danging from his arm.

Masanori rushed up ahead of them. "Presenting, Lady Evia of the Kingdom of Aurora!" Kiyomasa and Mitsunari joined in with a small applause as Evia stepped forward.

"So... you're the new Warlord of Aurora?" the Greenleafer mused. He held out a hand. "I am Motonari." As Evia accepted the hand, Motonari admitted, "I've heard a lot about you... but I must say I didn't expect you to be so young." A smile rose on his face. "I suppose you need a bit of youthful energy in this rough old world." With a light chuckle, he added, "Maybe it's time for my generation to call it a day."

"Lord Motonari!" one of his Warriors called in shock. "How could you say such a thing!"

"Our army would fall apart without your wisdom!" another exclaimed.

Motonari sighed. "No rest for the wicked, eh?" he mused. "Suppose I'd better do what's expected of me." He raised his gaze to Evia. "Which of you will be participating?"

Mitsunari pointed at Evia. "Her, and these two." He beckoned to Oichi and Takatora. "We're just battle escorts."

"Very well, then," Motonari mused. "Get yourselves some rest, inside. You're going to need it. The servants will see to you. Evia," he added, turning to her, "would you and your Warriors come with me? I'll show you to the battlefield."

+x+x+x+

The battlefield was quite a distance away from Greenleaf Castle. When they arrived, Oichi was rather shocked to find it was a massive maze of growths. Jigglypuff was standing atop Oichi's staff, Eevee was perched on Evia's shoulder, and Charmander was trailing at Takatora's feet.

"The attacking army starts here," Motonari prompted, beckoning to the nearest entrance. "My retainers and I will go around to the other end. Leave the flag out here. Is this your first banner battle?"

Confused, Evia nodded; then Motonari took off around the maze, and Evia stepped inside, holding the Ignis spear across her shoulder. Oichi followed suit with her staff in both hands, and Takatora impaled the staff in the ground before nervously following them inside.

"What do you think it takes to win battles, Evia?" Motonari's voice emerged from above, after a while, and Evia raised her gaze to see him and his retainers on a higher level. Flapping behind them was a flag - a golden laurel wreath, and a golden maze within it, against a deep green surface. "You're thinking... strength, right?" His Snivy leapt down from his shoulder as a smile rose on his face. "But strength alone is not enough. You understand? Doing battle isn't just about defeating your enemies."

He raised something over his shoulder. Evia realized it was a _crossbow_.

Evia glanced at Oichi, who took a deep breath. She glared at Takatora, who only winced. Then she turned to Motonari once again, nodding her head.

Motonari beckoned out over the field with his empty hand. "Three banners are spread throughout this area," he stated. "One in the center of the battlefield, and one on either of the far side corners. They will change colour with the touch of a Warrior - blue for your team, red for mine. The first to claim all three is the victor, regardless of who remains on the field." A smile rose on his face. "Shall we begin?"

Now, Evia arced the Ignis spear over her head, grasping it in both hands.

Motonari's smile grew. "Begin!"

He fired a single shot into the air, and his Warriors began to move.

"So, we're splitting up and going after those banners, right?" Oichi observed. Jigglypuff leapt down from her shoulder as Evia nodded.

She turned and beckoned to Oichi, then out towards the center of the field. Then she aimed the spear at Takatora, causing him to pull back, worried, as she motioned it to his left. Takatora nodded, and Evia turned back as Eevee leapt down from her shoulder, the two of them taking off towards the right side of the field.

"Alright. We won't let you down, Lady Evia!" Oichi called. "Let's do this, Takatora."

Takatora took a deep breath and nodded; then he and Charmander took off to the left side, and Oichi and Jigglypuff were left headed for the center of the field.

+x+x+x+

The maze was disturbingly quiet as Takatora and Chamander snuck through the battlefield. It wasn't long before they caught sight of some movement, and the Warrior pulled back in a hurry, Charmander stumbling after him and careful not to let his tail fire catch the maze.

It was a banner, rippling in the wind.

The Warrior smirked. "This is too easy," he mused. His grin fell when he realized that he was delaying, and he quickly charged towards it.

He was intercepted when he collided with one of Motonari's Warriors. The Warrior, who went by Takamoto, quickly and nervously rushed towards the banner and grabbed it, turning the banner a bright, shocking red as his Sewaddle rushed into the area.

"F-for Lord M-Motonari!" Takamoto shouted, keeping his hand on the banner.

A sigh passed through Takatora's mouth, his grin rising again, and he snapped his fingers. "Ember him, Charmander!" His fiery partner quickly spat a series of flames at Sewaddle - the little Grass-type endured one or two, but the fact that Takatora couldn't tell was enough to explain that enough were going at once that Sewaddle didn't last long.

Takamoto gulped nervously, stepping away from the banner and picking up his partner.

"You're not a fighter, are you," Takatora mused, grabbing the pole with one hand. The red from the banner faded to a bright blue as he turned to face his opponent.

"N-n-no," Takamoto admitted. "B-but he is."

Takatora spun to see the Warrior with the Pansage coming down the steps. Charmander started spitting Embers again, but Pansage only leapt out of the way, and the Warrior, Motoharu, only chased after his partner as the monkey headed for the central banner.

"Gah..." He would have taken off after them, but he knew better than to abandon the banner; so he simply sat down, leaned back against the banner, and waited for another Warrior to approach.

+x+x+x+

Oichi and Jigglypuff found the central banner with ease - it was hardly six steps from the attacking entry! Without hesitating, the healer stepped forward and grabbed the banner with her left hand, keeping her staff in her right and ready to defend as the banner turned blue.

It wasn't long before Motoharu and his Pansage showed up, putting their defense to the test. Vines began to burst from the ground, arcing into Pansage's hand in the form of a wicked whip as Motoharu crossed his arms before him. "This battlefield is the very symbol of our kingdom!" he called. "We who command nature shall not be defeated here!"

Oichi whirled her staff in one hand. "You're on!"

Jigglypuff shot forward, dodging under a strike from the Vine Whip before lashing out with a DoubleSlap combo. Motoharu leapt away from the battle before striking at Oichi with his bare hands - which the healer was glad to see were _not_ covered in brass knuckles. She caught the blows on her staff, keeping a hand on her banner, before slamming the shaft into her opponent's side, causing him to tumble back.

Pansage leapt away from another strike of Jigglypuff's, lashing his Vine Whip at her back. The puffball rolled with it, turned to face Pansage, and shot forward, slamming her hands into him once again and sending him tumbling to the ground. He recovered quickly and lashed at her right across the face, but Jigglypuff only took the blow before finishing him off with a heavy strike; then she dropped low, catching her breath.

Motoharu stepped away, picking up his partner worriedly - but a smile rose on his face, and Oichi turned to see another Warrior - Takakage, with the other Sewaddle - approaching. "Think you can last a second round?"

Oichi grit her teeth; then she raised the head of her staff before her, and a single, beautiful note passed through her lips, resonating across the battlefield.

Jigglypuff rose again, giving a light battle cry; and she shot forward with a series of rapid strikes.

+x+x+x+

Eevee and Evia got lost pretty quickly. After the battle, she would admit that gladly - but at the moment, she was determined to find her way. Every so often she stabbed through the foliage, trying to see something through the hole - but it was just bush on the other side of more bush.

At one point, footsteps prompted her and Eevee to go still. She quickly caught sight of Takakage and his Sewaddle rushing by; the two Aurorans quickly shot forward, using the opportunity. Eevee slammed a careful Quick Attack into Sewaddle - not full-power, but enough to leave a mark - while Evia dashed the shaft of the Ignis spear against the Warrior's back. As the two of them turned, they shot further in, arriving at a dead end, floor covered in thick, deep grass.

The two of them turned back to see the Greenleafer and his partner approaching.

That was all they had time to see before the grass shifted beneath them, and they fell inside.

A yelp passed through Evia's lips as she and Eevee passed through the false surface and collided with a series of quite springy leaves. The two of them glanced at each other, then around them; they seemed to be in a secret passage of sorts. Hurriedly, Evia picked up the fallen spear; then the two of them shot towards the other end of the tunnel. When they hit the leaves, they found themselves instantly propelled out of the tunnel, and through the grass surface.

The banner was there - gleaming red.

Motonari was standing there, with his crossbow in hand, and the moment they shot up onto a proper surface Snivy lashed out and sent Eevee tumbling away.

Evia lashed out with the spear, but Motonari caught it on the edge-blades of his crossbow - which Evia noticed was not loaded. Eevee leapt at Snivy, but a trio of vines shot up and lashed down, leaving the speedster arcing through the air - and thus, not attacking.

"Your partner, Eevee," Motonari mused. "It looks like you two are really quite close..." He lashed his crossbow up, dragging Evia's weapon up with it, but she whirled the spear in hand and tried to drive the base of the weapon into his stomach. He stumbled back, but kept a hand on the banner as Eevee rolled away from another trio of Vine Whips and slammed a Quick Attack into Snivy.

"By the way," Motonari added, "I read somewhere that there's a faraway land, where people put Pokémon in these spheres and carry them around with them!" He lashed out with his crossbow, prompting Evia to catch it on the shaft of the Ignis spear. She tried to stab him in the leg, but he only lifted it over and set his foot atop it. "It was the strangest thing! Now where did I read that...?"

Snivy lashed out with a set of vines; this one hit true, prompting Eevee to stumble back - he was taking damage _fast_. He quickly rushed forward for another Quick Attack, but Snivy stopped him with a trio of whips and then beat him down one path with his tail.

A sigh passed through Motonari's lips as Evia pulled her spear away, rushing towards her partner. "I guess the peaceful days when I can just sit back and focus on my Pokémon research are still a long way away."

Evia knelt next to her partner; Eevee was very weak, struggling to rise. Now Evia was cursing herself for forgetting to bring one of the Potions that Oichi had bought not long ago - Eevee _needed_ healing.

That was when a single note in a familiar voice echoed through the battlefield, and Evia could only watch as the wounds across Eevee started to heal. A smile rose on her face as Evia held out her hand to her partner, who gladly climbed on.

"Thanks, Oichi."

Then she turned towards Motonari and Snivy, arcing into a spin and hurling her partner forward. Eevee hit the ground with a roll to maintain top speed before slamming into Snivy with no chance of evasion. Motonari could only watch as his partner flew backwards and got stuck in the bush walls of the maze. He tried to escape, but only fell lip once again.

Motonari turned back to Evia to see the spear aimed at his face.

The Greenleafer only pulled away, and Evia lashed her empty hand towards the banner, causing it to fade from red to blue - and a flash emerged from the top of the banner.

Throughout the maze, Oichi and Takatora both noticed their banners flash as well. Oichi, who was in the middle of battle with Takakge and his Pansage, glanced at it in shock - but when the Greenleafer pulled away, she knew - the battle was won.

"We did it!" she cheered. "Victory is ours!"

+x+x+x+

"I knew the day would finally come when I'd face defeat on my own battlefield."

Motonari had led the Aurorans back to the Greenleaf Castle courtyard. His Warriors were somewhat disturbed by the Warlord's rather _calm_ reaction to defeat. "Lord Motonari..."

The Warlord only set a hand behind his head, holding the other behind him. "Surely now I can be left in peace?" he mused. "You are a more worthy Warlord for Greenleaf than I, Evia." He smiled. "I ask only that you take good care of my beloved kingdom."

Evia nodded reassuringly.

As the Warlord took off, with a book in his hand and Snivy over his shoulders once more, his Warriors glanced between themselves. Takakage took two steps out of the courtyard and headed for the ravine in Greenleaf, but Takamoto and Motoharu stepped towards Evia and Oichi.

"I-If you d-don't mind," Takamoto insisted, "L-Lady Evia... w-we'd like to j-j-join your army. W-will you have us?"

They were caught very off-guard when Evia sighed in relief, exchanging glanced with Oichi. Oichi nodded and turned to them. "You're welcome to join," Oichi assured them. "Just... don't try pull anything. On the battlefield, or off."

"Of course!"

* * *

Draco: You don't _want_ to know what Takatora did on that trip. Trust me. You _don't._ Hell, _I_ don't.


	7. Fontaine: Black Wave

Draco: Mitsunari's comment the previous chapter about riding the wave of victory and picking up Warriors as you go? I'm the first to admit that that's my strategy and I'm the first to admit that's come back and bit me in the ass more than once. Not during The Legend of Ransei, but it has come back and bit me in the ass. I'm gonna have to find a way to make that come back and bite Evia in the ass before we're finished here.

Pokémon and protagonist © Nintendo. Character designs © Koei. Ransei © somewhere in the middle.

* * *

**Fontaine: Black Wave**

"Great job out there, Evia!"

No sooner had the massve of Evia, Eevee, Jigglypuff, Oichi, Takatora, Charmander, Sewaddle, Takamoto, Motoharu, and Pansage arrived in the meal hall than they were greeted by Masanori's shout. He, Mitsunari, and Kiyomasa quickly got to their feet to check out the new entourage.

"Picked up some Warriors after all, did you?" Mitsunari mused. "Well done. Looks like we're gonna need more tents next time, guys."

"Enough talk," Kiyomasa snapped. "Let's eat! A well-deserved toast to Evia of Aurora!"

"Evia of Aurora!" the Warriors behind her cheered.

Oichi raised her staff. "Evia of Aurora!" she joined in.

Evia of Aurora smiled at the cheers, sitting down for the meal.

+x+x+x+

"How did it serve you, Lady Evia?"

Evia turned at Oichi's question. The rest of the group had already headed to the Warrior's chamber, while Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, and Masanori didn't linger in the castle. Oichi and Evia were slower to finish their meal, so they were alone in the main hall.

At the Warlords' confused expression, Oichi beckoned to the weapon she still had in her hand. "The spear. Hideyoshi's spear. How did you fare in battle with that weapon?"

Evia angled her hand from side to side.

"...Would you like to return to Aurora?" Oichi prompted.

The Warlord was caught off-guard by that question. "You shouldn't fight with a weapon you're not good at handling," Oichi explained. "Would you like to return to Aurora? We can go back to the chamber of blades, and you can get a replacement for the one that you lost in Ignis."

A moment of silence... then Evia nodded.

"Great!" Oichi cheered. "I'll tell the others, then-"

"No."

That caught Oichi off-guard. "Sorry?

Evia reached into her pocket, drawing out her pen and notepad, and she wrote a quick note before handing it to Oichi and taking off towards the Warlord's Chamber.

_You and me. Come to Aurora. Alone._

+x+x+x+

The night was long. The next morning, Oichi and Jigglypuff found Evia waiting for _her_ in the main hall. She had rings under her eyes, accumulated from sleepless nights from the journey, but how defined they were indicated that she hadn't slept last night, either. In addition, she seemed to be dozing off as she stood there, leaning against the wall with Eevee at her feet. As the healer approached, Eevee called out to them, prompting Evia to turn.

"Morning, Lady Evia," Oichi called.

"...Morning."

Oichi was surprised that Evia, so few with her words, spoke in response to something so trivial. She had little time to speak, however, before a call of "Good morning, my Lady!" caused her to turn to see Takatora stepping forward, Charmander nipping at his heels. The voice caused Evia to pull herself off the wall, picking up the spear that Oichi noticed had been by her side the whole time.

The Ignisan Warrior sighed. "Still in a foul mood, I see," he taunted, a grin on his face. "Oughta be more careful. Keep your pretty face looking like that, you're gonna get stuck that way." Charmander sighed, clearly not impressed with his Warrior's behavior. Takatora only nudged him with his foot.

Eevee growled angrily. Evia grit her teeth angrily, a light growl emerging from her as well.

As the other Warlords approached them, Oichi spoke before anyone could say anything out of hand. "Lady Evia and I will be returning to Aurora," she informed them. "We have some business to attend to in the castle. The four of you, remain in Greenleaf and do some training until we get back. We've got a month to kill before we should attack Fontaine, we might as well strengthen our bodies and our friends best we can.

"Yes, ma'am, Lady Oichi!" the Greenleafers called.

Takatora scoffed, but only nodded his head. "Very well. Don't be too long, though. Leaving a castle without a Warlord isn't among the wiser choices to make."

"Shut it."

Evia's snap caused Takatora to step back warily. The Warlord glared at him for a moment before turning on her heel and stepping out of the castle, Eevee at her heels. Oichi and Jigglypuff glanced at the Warriors before chasing after her.

"It's a day's trip to Aurora," the healer warned. "Try not to push yourself too hard."

Evia didn't even acknowledge the statement.

+x+x+x+

The two of them arrived at Aurora in the dead of night. Evia had pushed forward long after the sun had set, Eevee following suit, and Oichi's entire body was a sore, tree-scratched _mess_. Jigglypuff was holding on to the hood of her garments, and she was using her staff to support herself as she followed Evia up the steps of Aurora Castle.

Once she was inside, she found Evia waiting for her. As she passed through the doors, the look of determination on the Warlord's face became one of reget; slowly, she stepped towards Oichi and gently took the staff from her hands.

"Lady Ev-"

Oichi's voice faltered as Evia gently put an arm around Oichi and supported her weight with her own body, holding Oichi's staff and the Ignis spear in one hand. The healer was relieved - letting Evia carry her was much less painful than supporting herself with the staff - and willingly let Evia lead Oichi where she wanted to go.

She was too tired to realize where Evia was leading her until the Warlord opened the door to the stunning Warlord's Chamber. A shock passed through Oichi, and she tried to refuse. "Wait... Lady Evia, I... you shouldn't..."

Evia didn't listen to her objections, gently setting her down on the large, comfortable bed, and gathering the blankets around her.

"You need it more than I do."

With those words, and a smile on her face, Evia set her staff down, turned away, and left Oichi alone in the Warlord's Chamber.

+x+x+x+

The healer woke up the next morning. Her surroundings were unfamiliar, and the bed's comfort was worrisome, until she remembered the previous night's events.

"...Jigglypuff?"

Her partner's cheer caused Oichi to turn to see her carrying a small tray of food. On it was a small note in Evia's handwriting, and Oichi gladly accepted the tray before setting it down on her lap and picking up the note.

_Sorry for making you keep going last night. Brought you a meal. Please meet me at the chamber of blades when you're done._

A smile rose on Oichi's face.

After she was finished, Jigglypuff took the tray back as Oichi made her way to the chamber. The door was already open, and as she stepped in she found Evia standing at the far end of the area. The healer started towards her, staff in hand.

Evia noticed her presence, but remained silent.

"Morning, Lady Evia," Oichi prompted.

The Warlord nodded, not saying a word.

Oddly enough, Oichi was relieved - it meant things were back to normal. "Trying to choose a sword?"

Evia shook her head.

That only confused the healer. "Is something wrong?"

A sigh passed through Evia's lips, and she stepped towards the chained blade at the end of the hall.

"Wait... Lady Evia, that sword won't come out, remember! We tried to draw it. It doesn't..."

"I never tried."

The statement caught Oichi off-guard. "You mean... Never tried?"

Evia arrived before the blade. With careful movements, she reached forward and closed her hand around the sword's handle. She took a single, deep breath, as though contemplating what she was doing and trying to decide against it.

Then, with a single movement, she pulled the blade from the chains, the menacing scream of sword against sheath echoing until it passed the crossed links.

With the heavenous blade in her hands, Evia looked like a goddess of battle. Slowly, she raised it above her head until the blade pointed skyward; then, as she had with the weapon lost at Ignis, she arced it back past her crown and forth past her leg before bracing it in both hands at her side. She held it there, for a long moment; then she lowered it at her side bowing her head.

Oichi was silent for a long moment. "Lady Evia... why didn't you draw it before? I thought you couldn't get it out, like I couldn't, but you just... faked it. Why...?"

"It's... too good for me."

The statement caught Oichi off-guard. "Too good..? Lady Evia, you're the _Warlord_ of Aurora! It's not 'too good' for you! You should have..."

She fell silent at her Warlord's expression.

"You're not the one who thinks that, are you?"

Slowly, Evia shook her head.

Oichi was disgusted. "Lady Evia, I don't know who thinks they can tell you what's you're 'good enough' for. But I'm going to say this right now, there isn't a sword _in this hall_ more befitting you than that one right there. And you know why? Because you're the _Warlord_. If there's anything in this hall- in this _castle_, that's too good, it's _you_."

There was a moment of still; then Evia's face rose into a smile, and she stepped forward and caught Oichi in a gentle hug with her empty hand.

"Thank you, Oichi."

+x+x+x+

"What happened with you and Takatora?"

It had been about a week since they had conquered Greenleaf. The two of them were currently lingering at the ravine after a round of training, and Oichi was refilling the water in her staff - she had realized rather carelessly that she hadn't refreshed it since the last time they had visited the ravine in Aurora. At the question Evia fell quiet, turning away depressedly.

"I know you don't want to talk about it," Oichi admitted, "but you're clearly mad at him and it won't be a good thing if you two can't work together. I just want to know what's going on."

Evia sighed, sheathing what Oichi had started to playfully call 'the Warlord Sword' (the healer had found the sheath under the bed in the Warlord Chamber, raising implications). There was a moment of silence; then Evia reached into her pocket and drew out her pen and pad. Oichi closed her staff's head and raised it out of the water as Evia wrote; then she tore the paper from the pad and handed it to Oichi.

Oichi was silent as she read the note; her expression changing from worried to confused to horrified until she threw the paper at the ground, shouting, "He did _what?!_"

Evia nodded, her expression set.

"I can't... He..." Oichi winced. "Oh, I am _so_ sorry for bringing that up. I had no idea - are you seriously going to let him keep serving in your army?"

"Not if he tries that again."

"You're going to _let him try again?_" Oichi shouted.

"He's got one chance."

There was a moment of silence as the two girls fumed at the top of the ravine.

"You've been talking more, lately."

Evia turned to her, confused.

"Ever since we conquered Greenleaf," the healer explained. "You've been talking a lot more than you used to. Especially around me. Before, you'd only speak when I ended up pushing your buttons. But lately you've been a lot more... free with your words."

The Warlord angled her hand from side to side. Then she got to her feet, snapping her fingers. Eevee and Jigglypuff had been playing at the bottom of the ravine, but at Evia's signal Eevee quickly leapt up to her, jumping into her catch and climbing up on her shoulder. Jigglypuff floated after him, and the four of them made their way back to the castle.

+x+x+x+

The month of courtesy for not attacking Fontaine was nearly over, and Oichi and Evia had spent all of it in Aurora. They were just getting back from a battle at the farm when a voice called from behind them.

"Lady Oichi!"

Evia and Oichi turned to see a figure that Evia recognized as Aurora's messenger. Each kingdom had it's own messenger, with a delivery bag emblazoned with that kingdom's emblem - to save the trouble of having a single man be running everywhere for one army. Most messengers were assisted by Beedrill, for the sake of speedy delivery, and as the girls watched he approached with his Bug behind him.

"I made the delivery you requested, Lady Oichi," the messenger informed her.

"Thank you," Oichi informed him. "Dismissed." The messenger bowed and took off.

Evia raised an eyebrow.

"I was waiting for him to get back before I told you," Oichi informed her. "I had him make the delivery a couple days ago. Here, come with me."

She led Evia through the castle and to the Warior's chamber. Since Oichi was yet the only one who had ever resided in Aurora Castle since Evia took over aside from Lady Evia herself, it was easy to tell which bed was hers. Next to her bed was a rather large bag, and as Evia watched she pulled that bag onto her bed with some difficulty and pulled it open.

Inside was a series of _crystals_ - a massive collection that made Evia yelp and stumble back.

"What the...?"

Oichi giggled lightly - she had expected this reaction. "These are communications crystals, or com-crystals for short," she explained. "I was refining them for army use before we went to Ignis. I can't believe I forgot the bag here. That's part of the reason why I offered we come back for the Warlord Sword - everyone lost in the maze was kind of... disorienting. I finished the designs the other day and sent a few to the group in Greenleaf - Takatora, Motoharu, Takamoto, Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, and Masanori - with instructions to keep them on at all times during the day." Her expression fell, and she turned away as she added, "Under... your orders."

The bag had a divider that split it in half. One half had a bunch of unrefined crystals, a few of which looked freshly fragmented. The other had a series of leather bracelets with small crystals upon them, and what seemed to be earpieces made entirely out of com crystals.

"Here," Oichi prompted, pulling out an earpiece and a bracelet and handing them to Evia. "I gave everyone one of each, so it's not just a talk-or-listen deal. Sound doesn't travel far _out_ of com-crystals, so it works best when you have the earpiece for receiving and the bracelet for transmission." She drew out one of each for herself, putting them on - the bracelet adjusted so it wouldn't be loose on her wrist, while the earpiece just kind of _nestled_ into her ear.

Evia pulled the half-cuff off her left wrist and slipped the bracelet on, keeping the com-crystal on the inside so that her cuff wouldn't cover it, before putting it back on. Oichi tapped the crystal on her bracelet lightly - and Evia heard that tap _right in her ear_, causing her to pull away. She listened closely, hearing what sounded like voices.

_"What the...?"_

_"...making noise..."_

_"...jewlery..."_

Oichi raised her bracelet about three inches from her mouth and spoke into it. "Warriors of Lady Evia's army, please respond." Evia heard the healer speaking, but she also heard her voice coming from right next to her - it wasn't overly loud, but it did catch her off-guard. She could also hear the other Warriors freaking out - Masanori's voice was loud and angry enough that Evia could hear every word he said._  
_

"Quiet - quiet please," Oichi insisted into her bracelet. "This is Oichi. The earpieces and bracelets that Lady Evia instructed you to wear are communications crystals. Please, when your name is spoken, raise the bracelet to your mouth and speak into the crystal embedded there. Masanori."

Masanori's wild voice responded. _"Hello hello hello? Aw, man!"_

"_Quiet_," Oichi said strictly. "Kiyomasa?"

_"Can you hear me?"_ Kiyomasa prompted. _"Wait, _I_ can hear me. So cool!"_

"Mitsunari?"

_"Testing, testing,"_ Mitsunari mused. _"Reception positive."_

"Takamoto?"

_"U-Um... H-h-hello?"_

"Motoharu?"

_"Reporting from Greenleaf, Lady Oichi."_

Oichi pulled her bracelet away for a moment, sighing. "Takatora?"

_"Hey, what's with the delay? Evia, you hear me? I'm still waiting for you."_

Evia gave the crystal at her ear a fierce strike with her finger. This resulted in a loud and painful _screech_ that caused Oichi and Evia to both pull their earpieces off - they had to be a full foot away before the screech was bearable. When the girls put them back on, they could hear _everyone_ getting mad at Takatora.

Including Takatora.

"_Silence,_" Oichi prompted. "It's been a month since we attacked Greenleaf. We will be departing for Fontaine tomorrow morning. Takatora, Motoharu, Takamoto - all of you come to Fontaine. We will wait at the castle boundaries. Kiyomasa, Masanori, Mitsunari, would you please escort the three of them there."

_"What about you?"_ Masanori prompted.

"We will be arriving at Fontaine on our own power," Oichi replied. "It will take us less time to arrive than it will for you - with any luck, we'll be able to heal at Fontaine before the battle."

_"Very well,"_ Mitsunari replied. _"We will depart tomorrow at 0800 hours, as we did for the attack at Greenleaf."_

"Thank you," Oichi informed him. "One more thing - all the com-crystals are interlinked with each other. Please, don't use these for leisure purposes, because everyone can hear everyone and it will only get annoying, for everyone, if you do. Understood?"

_"Understood!"_ all the Warriors answered.

"Very good. Oichi out." She lowered her bracelet and sighed, turning to Evia. "Well?"

Evia only smiled, surprised at Oichi's ingenuity.

"It's getting late," Oichi mused. "We should get some rest. Tomorrow, we depart. Noon?"

The Warlord nodded.

Oichi nodded. "Goodnight, Lady Evia."

+x+x+x+

They left the next morning for Fontaine. Their closer range meant they could afford the delay without falling behind; the two brought a flag with them, as they had for the attack on Greenleaf, as well as rations and a couple bedrolls, as they had for Ignis.

They arrived early the next morning. Oichi had been mindful to bring some Potions, which meant Eevee and Jigglypuff didn't have to go into battle weakened. They waited until Mitsunari's group had arrived before making their way to the castle.

There were two figures waiting at the gates, like the guards at Ignis, each with the flag of Fontaine in hand - a crimson pattern against a blue surface, one that seemed to invoke raw, unbound power of the sea. "Business?" they asked of Evia.

"Battle."

"Which of your troops will be participating?"

Kiyomasa sighed. "The girls, those two, and him," he prompted, pointing first to Evia and Oichi, then to Motoharu and Takamoto before jabbing at Takatora over his shoulder.

"Very well. Come this way." The two impaled their flags in the ground before turning and leading Evia into the castle.

They took her to the throne room, having the escorts wait outside with them. The throne was best described as a glass structure filled with flowing water, embedded with crimson patterns like the flag of Fontaine. Perched upon that throne was the Warlord - a figure with literally black-and-white hair, a chain around his waist, leather black pants, and the left sleeve and collar of a fur leather coat. Leaning against the back of his throne was a shamisen, with the plectrum turned in his hand, and sitting on the arm of his chair was an Oshawott.

"So," the Warlord mused. "You wish to challenge me to battle... And what might your name be?"

Oichi took a single step forward. "Presenting, Lady Evia of the Kingdom of Aurora," she prompted, bowing her head.

The name caused an expression to light up on the Warlord's face. "So _you_ are Evia of Aurora?" he mused. "I'd heard that Aurora had a new Warlord... but I believed we would be meeting on your battlefield, not mine." He smirked, turning towards Oshawott, who chuckled lightly. "No matter," the Fontainer admitted. "Battle is battle, no matter where it takes place." He turned to face Evia again and got to his feet, pulling the shamisen from behind his throne.

"I am Motochika. Warlord of Fontaine. And I accept your challenge."

+x+x+x+

The battlefield was just behind the castle - a wide-open area with a waterwheel and a worn path for flowing water. Two floodgates were across the flow - the further one had been left open, but the one nearer the waterwheel was closed. Evia's army stopped at the edge of the battlefield as Motochika and his Warriors - Morichika, Nobuchika, and Chikamasa - advanced to the opposite end.

"The spirit of the water gushes forth," Motochika recited, striking a note on his shamisen as he crossed the water's path. "Shall we sample some of it?"

He set his foot on a switch that Evia hadn't noticed until now. The floodgate flew open, letting the water surge across its path - straight through the battlefield and around a small 'island' with a fountain.

"What the...?" Oichi stumbled back, bracing her staff in hand as Evia drew the Warlord Sword. "There's water everywhere!"

"What's your plan, Evia?" Motochika called, taking his foot off the switch and stepping back towards his allies. "Warrior's code dictates a battle must end within a given time, or the defender claims victory by default. In Fontaine, battles for the kingdom may not last for any more than two hours. Defeat is only a matter of time unless you do something..."

That was a lot of time - and at the same time, it wasn't.

Evia's gaze shot across the battlefield. There were two switches on either side of each floodgate - but the gates were not long enough that that would keep anyone trying to activate them safe from the Fontainers' strikes. She turned to Motochika and set her gaze, raising her blade towards him.

Motochika struck his shamisen again with his plectrum - and this one seemed to make the water _surge_.

"Begin!"

Evia's army shot forward. Takamoto was nearest to the wheel-side switch - the Warlord beckoned him towards it and Takatora towards the fountain-side switch as she, Oichi, and Motoharu approached the water's edge. Takamoto had Sewaddle on his arm; Charmander was running at Takatora's side and trying not to get kicked by his Warrior's fast feet. Success was not complete, and he received a few strikes to his flaming tail.

"Can you feel it?" Motochika called. "There is something flowing down from the north. Something big." He struck another note. "It's a wave. A crushing black wave." Another strike. "But it will not sweep me away. I will continue to fight, continue to cry out..."

Takamoto and Takatora arrived with their partners at the switches, striking them with their feet. The water took a moment to flow away, and Evia and Eevee, still at full momentum, made leaps over the water.

Oshawott struck Eevee with a wicked-range Water Gun.

Motochika struck Evia _with his plectrum._

As the two of them tumbled back, Evia's entire army came to a halt as the plectrum flew back into Motochika's hand. "You wish to resist?" he called, striking another note on his shamisen. "Excellent." He lowered the plectrum, slipping it under his half-jacket before bracing the shamisen in both hands by the neck. His Warriors shot forward, their partners blasting Evia's team with Water Gun shots at dangerous ranges.

Evia glared, sweeping her empty arm forward in a commanding motion as her Warriors attacked. Motoharu shot forward with his Pansage, catching two Warriors - Nobuchika, with his Panpour, and Morichika and his Wooper - headed for the wheelside switch to flood the path again.

A single powerful Vine Whip was enough to send the Pokémon tumbling back, but the Warrior's own strikes missed the Warriors; Morichika struck him away as Nobuchika hit the switch. Pansage lashed out with another Vine Whip, finishing off their partners, and as the Warriors retreated Morichika hit the switch with his foot, closing the gates again.

Motochika glared. "A bitter blow... but this is not over yet!"

He and Oshawott shot forward as his last

Oichi and Evia had made their way around the floodgates, and now Takamoto and Charmander leapt into the trench and right back out. Chikamasa and his Piplup were anticipating the strike, however - a fast Water Gun slammed full-on into Charmander's stomach, knocking him out in one hit.

Takamoto was halfway to a punch in Chikamasa's face when he realized he was out of the game.

He awkwardly retreated, picking up his partner as Jigglypuff proceeded to DoubleSlap Piplup silly. She retaliated with a point-blank Water Gun that missed by virture of Pansage whipping her beak from behind, and while Oichi dealt with Chikamasa himself, Evia rushed towards Motochika with her Warlord Sword raised and Eevee dashing full-throttle past her feet.

He snapped left and right, moving so fast he seemed to warp, and slammed a single Quick Attack into Oshawott - but the Fontainer Pokémon had clearly been taking strikes for a long time now, because he retaliated with a Water Gun that _wasn't_ at point-blank and _did_ hit. Motochika rushed towards Evia, swinging his shamisen like a club, and when Evia caught the strike on her sword, she heard a clash of steel against silver, and saw a faint spark where the strikes connected.

Motochika pulled his shamisen away and lashed it down on Evia's sword, knocking it to the ground, before swinging the body at her. She floored herself, kicking at his feet as she grabbed the Warlord Sword off the ground while Eevee leapt away from another Water Gun. This collided with Pansage's back, and as Piplup turned to attack him with the opening she found herself knocked out by Jigglypuff as Oichi beat Chikamasa away.

Eevee lashed another Quick Attack into Oshawott's side, sending him falling into the small pool at the Fontainer end of the battlefield as Evia lashed her blade at Motochika. He caught the strike on his shamisen before lashing at her with the neck, but she caught that on her blade, doing her best to avoid a hit - she was pretty sure that spark had been a bladed edge, not just a steel lining, and besides, get hit in the head with an instrument you'll get brained pretty sharp.

Evia struck out with her blade.

Eevee struck out with a Quick Attack.

Oshawott was knocked out as Evia's swing snapped the strings on Motochika's shamisen, causing them to lash across his face as they recoiled from the tension of a stringed instrument.

There was a moment of silence; then Motochika let his music fall to the ground with a sigh.

"So this is it..."

+x+x+x+

"You won, fair and square."

They had returned to the throne room of Fontaine. Motochika was restringing his shamisen as he spoke, Oshawott nursing a few injuries from the battle with Eevee. "The Kingdom of Fontaine is yours," Motochika told Evia, turning to her. "But though my castle is lost, my Pokémon will never leave me. Together, we will continue to resist the tides of fate."

He got to his feet, striking a note with his plectrum before slinging his shamisen across his back. "Farewell, Evia of Aurora. May we meet again."

* * *

Draco: Is it bad, that I don't think a _shamisen_ is a weird weapon? Or am I just playing too many video games?


	8. Violight: Blind With Anger

Draco: This is total bullshit. Pokémon Conquest is completely Action-Replay proof. What is this, Azkaban? Yamiriami coldstone? Hyrule Castle? Come on.

Why, you may ask, did I make Takatora, a completely innocent generic Warrior, quite a jerkass? I could say I needed more examples of the point for this conquest. But honestly, Yukimura fares way better with a Charizard than with an Emboar and I've already had enough trouble distinguishing Pokémon of a like species without giving them nicknames. Get off my back, okay?

No, I didn't actually dismiss Takatora, shut up!

In this chapter, Evia and her army spend two months before attacking Violight. This is to balance things out with my game, since they picked up Takatora during the same month they attacked Ignis. This way, I won't lose track of the timestamps.

Pokémon and protagonist © Nintendo. Character designs © Koei. Ransei © somewhere in the middle.

* * *

**Violight: Blind With Anger**

"Hey, that was uncalled for!"

Oichi and Jigglypuff had just stepped into the main hall of Fontaine Castle after the obligatory meal of celebration to find Takatora and Evia confronting each other. Evia had an angry glare on her face and Eevee on her shoulder, and Takatora, alone, had his paper fan in hand - it wasn't going to fare much as a weapon like Mitsunari's did, but it wouldn't be pleasant if he chose to swing it.

"Why the hell are you hating on me?" Takatora demanded. "Is it 'cause I got busted in the battle? You brought a Fire-type to the kingdom of water! What did you think was-?"

Evia shook her head.

Takatora glared. "Then is it because of that first night on the way to Greenleaf?" he demanded. "Come on, I was sleeping! Your bedroll was way too close to mine! You didn't need to-"

To Oichi's surprise, Evia shook her head again, causing Takatora to pull back in confusion.

"Then what in Ransei are you kicking me out for?" the Ignisan demanded. "I'm your only Fire user! You have no justifiable grounds on which you can-"

"You hurt your partner."

Takatora raised an eyebrow. "What...? That's it? You're mad at me because I ran into Charmander a couple of times? What are you, stupid? That's hardly-?"

In a move that would make a champion from the heavens proud, Evia drew the Warlord Sword with a wicked downslash and raised it before her. Takatora yelped, pulling his hand away as his fan broke in two.

"You know what, screw this," Takatora snapped. "I don't need to waste time with Aurorans who can't deal with a couple little hits between allies. Don't know how _you_ ended up Warlord, but I'm not sticking around to get yelled at by a youngling who can't take a flirt." He turned away. "Petty brat."

He was silenced when Evia's blade was thrust right past his left eye.

The Warlord stood there with a deadly glare on her face, not even turned around. She held the Warlord Sword straight back, dangerously close to cutting his empty ear in half. Swiftly, she lowered the blade right past his arm, snapping the bracelet on his left wrist, before rising it to his right ear and plucking the com-crystal from it without a scratch.

It clattered to the ground, sending echoes into everyone's ears.

Then she gave him a fierce split-kick straight in the back, causing him to tumble out the door of Fontaine Castle.

Oichi watched all this from behind a massive statue in the main hall - a group of Pokémon, composed of a Chimecho, a Gyarados, and a Walrein. Once Takatora had left, closing the door behind him, Evia knelt down and picked up the bracelet and earpiece that she had taken from him.

Then she turned towards the statue.

"Come out, Oichi."

Nervously, the healer made her way out from around the structure. "I'm sorry, Lady Evia," she murmured. "I... I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright."

Evia sighed, handing Oichi the bracelet and earpiece. Then she turned away, making her way through the castle.

+x+x+x+

That night, Lady Evia was out on the balcony of the Warlord Chamber. She could understand why Motochika had had it - Fontaine at night was beautiful. Given its previous Warlord's affinity for music, she could easily imagine him standing there, playing his shamisen against the railing.

Evia was in her nightgown, perched there with her Warlord Crown gleaming in the moonlight. Eevee was at her feet, watching over the kingdom as she was, and he gave a soft cry as Evia sighed, exasperated over what had happened the past few months.

A light knock emerged from inside. "Lady Evia?" The Warlord turned towards the door, recognizing Oichi's voice.

"Come in."

The door was pushed open, revealing Oichi in her nightgown. The healer closed the door behind her and stepped forward, coming to Evia's side on the balcony.

"Congratulations, Lady Evia," Oichi mused. "You managed to conquer the Aurora Trigram... I'm happy for you."

"...Thank you."

There was a long moment of silence.

"I've outfitted our new Warriors," she informed her. Chikamasa, Nobuchika, and Morichika had asked to join them after the battle, and Evia had gladly complied. "Everyone has been outfitted with com-crystals, now."

Evia nodded in acknowledgement.

A sigh passed through Oichi's lips. "You've heard the stories too, haven't you, Lady Evia?" she prompted. "The legendary Pokémon who is said to appear before the one who conquers all seventeen kingdoms of Ransei... The truth is... right now..." She closed her eyes.

"Ransei is on the brink of destruction."

+x+x+x+

_Far across Ransei, in the northeastern Dragnor Trigram..._

_A certain Warlord had set out on the road to conquest._

_His name, Nobunaga..._

_His stated aim, to conquer all seventeen kingdoms..._

_...and destroy Ransei._

+x+x+x+

"If Nobunaga seeks to destroy Ransei," Oichi murmured, "there's no doubt that he wants to use the power of the legend to do it. That's why I came to Aurora. I was looking for a Warlord who could help me. I believe... if we can fight him back... we can meet the legendary Pokémon ourselves. We can save Ransei!"

Evia was concerned - Oichi's intentions were pure, but there was something... _ambitious_ about the way she said it. The otherworldly swirl in her eyes, that had faded into the far reaches of Evia's memory, had become almost _menacing_.

She sighed, and turned away. "And if we can't defeat him ourselves... even if it degrades to only the two of us... at least we can keep Ransei - what we can of Ransei - safe." A thoughtful hum passed through Oichi's lips. "Luckily, Nobunaga's conquest is still limited to the northeastern area. We won't run into him for a long time yet.

"Closest to us..." Oichi lowered her gaze in thought. "Pugilis... Violight... and Chrysalia. Those are the three kingdoms we can still reach from here. Each of their Warlords is famed for courage and strength. If we can get Warriors from those kingdoms, you'll have some versatility - and if we can get _the Warlords_ to join us, somehow, your army will become truly formidable."

The way she said 'your' instead of 'our' concerned Evia somewhat, but she didn't put too much thought into it, only nodding her head.

+x+x+x+

"We're up against some really fearsome foes, this time."

The trio of Mitsunari, Masanori, and Kiyomasa had gathered in Fontaine's council room, along with Evia and Oichi. "Pugilis, especially," Oichi pointed out, setting her hand on the castle marker that labelled Pugilis, "is full of Fighting-type Pokémon." Motochika had definitely kept his castle's council room far more well-stocked than Hideyoshi did - every castle from Greenleaf to Pugilis had its own, unique marker, with red and blue pins to mark conquest rather than flat markers.

She turned to Evia. "Jigglypuff and Eevee are going to find this pretty difficult," she murmured. "And what's more, these Warlords have most likely picked up on our activity. No doubt will be doing their share of attacking. If we don't station Warriors to defense, things could get ugly."

Evia nodded. She had her pad and pen in hand, and she quickly finished a note and handed it to Oichi.

_Station Takamoto, Nobuchika, and Morichika at Ignis. Instruct them to train, recruiting as many Warriors as they can. Chikamasa and Motoharu are to remain in Fontaine and do the same. You and I will train in Greenleaf. We will be training beyond the month of courtesy until we have recruited more Warriors to maintain a stable guard._

Oichi nodded, tapping her earpiece com-crystal lightly before raising her bracelet to her mouth. "Takamoto, Nobuchika, Morichika. Please, respond.

_"I-I-I'm here,"_ Takamoto stuttered.

_"Reporting,"_ Nobuchika stated.

_"This is Morichika; what are your orders?"_

"We'd like you to go to Ignis Castle. Once there, you're instructions are to train and _keep_ training until we command otherwise. Recruit as many Warriors as possible. Understood?"

_"Understood,"_ Nobuchika replied.

_"Preparing for departure,"_ Morichika agreed.

_"O-On my way."_

Oichi nodded, tapping her earpiece again. "Chikamasa, Motoharu. Please respond."

_"What's up?"_ Chikamasa called.

_"How can we help?"_ Motoharu prompted.

"Your orders are to search the Fontaine area for more Warriors. We need to build up a guard, so let's do it."

_"Of course."_

_"You got it!"_

As Oichi lowered her bracelet, Evia tore another note from her pad and handed it to Mitsunari. Masanori and Kiyomasa read it over his shoulders.

_We haven't yet enough Warriors to maintain guard as well as battle escort. Will you be willing to maintain the position?_

"Fine," Mistunari mused. "We'll stay on escort. At least you keep things interesting. Just don't expect us to fight the real battles like the rest of your army."

Evia nodded. Oichi stated, "We'll let you know when we're ready to launch an attack. Keep your com-crystals on, and there shouldn't be any delays when the time comes."

+x+x+x+

"This is what I get for daring the universe..."

Two months after they had conquered Fontaine, Oichi, Evia, Morichika, Chikamasa, and Takamoto were on their way to Violight, escorted by Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, and Masanori. All three of them had received painful strikes to their hinquarters courtesy of Lady Evia's left foot. Scizor was currently nursing a sore wing, courtesy of _Oichi's staff._

They had managed to recruit enough Warriors to keep up a sufficient guard during the month of courtesy, with Oichi and Evia commanding each day's activities manually - right down to their actions in battle. However, attempts to contact Kiyomasa and his group fell very flat when the only responses they received were from the other Warriors of their army, questioning the lack of response. This resulted in an _entire month's_ delay before the group arrived back at Greenleaf, with Mitsunari _questioning why Evia hadn't called them in for attack yet_.

All three of them claimed to have not even realized the com-crystals had gone missing. Masanori was an absolutely horrible liar, which meant he was the weak point - he explained that the three of them had lost them in a skirmish with an Axew, who was now Kiyomasa's new partner. What in Ransei an Axew had been doing at the Aurora Trigram, neither Evia nor Oichi had _any_ idea.

The trip to Violight was a three-day journey, which left Evia honestly relieved that they had chosen to wait for Masanori's team - a three-day trip was _not_ going to keep her Warriors or their Pokémon in good enough shape to fight. Tents were divided carefully; Evia and Oichi, Morichika and Takamoto, Moricihka and Masanori, Mitsunari and Kiyomasa.

The first night, Oichi woke up halfway through to find Evia missing. Eevee and Jigglypuff were still sleeping in the tent, and the Warlord Sword was still lying next to her bedroll; Oichi got up and turned to see Evia sitting next to the fire outside - nightgown and Warlord Crown combo still present. With a sigh, Oichi picked up her staff and pushed herself to her feet before sitting down next to Evia's side.

"This is becoming a habit," Oichi murmured, a smile rising on her face.

Evia smiled briefly as well before her lips straightened into a line.

"Something wrong?" Oichi asked. "You get hit-"

"Nothing. Can't sleep."

Oichi raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Just... uncomfortable."

The healer fell quiet. "Is it your Warlord Crown?" she asked.

Evia grit her teeth, but closed her eyes and nodded her head.

"Lady Evia..." Oichi sighed. "Is that why you couldn't sleep at Greenleaf?" she prompted. "Your Crown?"

Another bitter nod.

Oichi was worried; but she only pulled Evia close with one arm, giving her a friendly squeeze. Evia tensed at the motion, but only fell quiet and returned the hug with her arm.

The next day was a bitter journey - no one had slept well that night, for the terrain to Violight was anything but friendly. No words passed between the eight Warriors, and wilds were fended off with angry strikes courtesy of Scizor and Axew (Skorupi was less damaging, but definitely left attackers with poison to remember him by). When the sun set, everyone set up camp, ate their meals without a word, and bid goodnight.

"You're not gonna sleep tonight again, are you?" Oichi observed as Evia prepared to climb into her bedroll. The Warlord came to a brief stop.

"...I'll try."

A light grunt of exasperation passed through Oichi's lips. "Lady Evia... Forgive me if this is out of place, but... is it really necessary to wear your Warlord Crown as you sleep? Surely you needn't wear it for identification purposes. Motochika didn't even _have_ a Crown."

Evia grit her teeth angrily, turning away and clenching her fingers into fists.

"I understand if you're keeping it on for personal reasons," Oichi defended, "but if it's keeping you from sleep then it's really not good for you to be keeping it on like that. It's not _healthy_. I don't want you to be fighting without rest. If you just take the crown off for the night..."

"_I CAN'T!_"

The Warlord's whirling shout was so unexpected, so out-of-place, that Oichi pulled back in a horror and nearly tore the tent down. Evia's glare was absolutely _murderous_, and her teeth were clenched like a feral rage - but Oichi could see tears in the corners of her eyes, and she realized that she had come across something that she should _never_ have pushed to.

Evia winced, grabbing her sword from beside her bedroll and storming out of the tent angrily with Eevee chasing after her.

+x+x+x+

The next morning was a restless trip. Eevee had everyone up at 07:00 _sharp_. Everyone could tell that Evia was _not_ in a mood to be argued with; breakfast was eaten, tents were collapsed, and the entire squadron started walking.

"Next time," Masanori muttered between his friends and Oichi, "she's getting her own tent."

This earned him a kick in the shin from Evia.

Violight was a kingdom of _lightning_. The clouds over the land were deep blue - not a drop of water falling from them, but thunder crashing across them. The buildings were lined with electrical patterns; the city had what seemed to be dormant _Tesla coils_ scattered like trees in every other kingdom they'd been to; there wasn't a structure in the city that didn't have lightning rods positioned atop it; and the castle itself seemed to be a massive power plant, with glowing thunder spheres that electricity seemed to jump between. Flying at the peak of the castle was a flag - a golden feather, surrounded by lightning. As her army approached, Evia noticed a Starly flying around the castle grounds. Upon sighting them, it flew back behind the castle and didn't come back.

There were no guards at the castle gate, and no Warlord waiting in the courtyard for them. Without a care for courtesy or common invitation, Evia stormed up the steps with heavy thuds. Knowing there would be no time for introductions when Evia came face-to-face with the Warlord, Masanori and Kiyomasa exchanged glances and nodded before rushing several steps forward. Masanori's kanabo was in his hands, and in Kiyomasa's was a scythe-esque _spear_; the two of them shot ahead and leapt into the air, raising their weapons over their heads before lashing their feet into the door.

_Bolts of lightning_ proceeded to discharge from the door, causing Evia to come to an abrupt stop and draw her blade as the two were sent flying. They hit the stairs and ended up tumbling down, knocking Mitsunari to the ground as they did so. The discharge continued for a moment, and Evia raised her blade before her, the bolts striking it but not striking _her_ as her escorts tried to rise but failed.

"Well, that didn't work," Mitsunari muttered.

Evia glanced at her blade, pleasantly surprised. The blade had conducted the voltage, but it had stopped at the hilt and not harmed her; as she carefully ran her finger along the edge, the voltage had been reduced to a mere static charge.

Oichi saw what her Warlord was doing, and could only watch as Evia braced the blade next to her eyes like a champion enraged. "Um, Lady Evia, I don't think-"

The healer was silenced by her own yelp as Evia thrust forward, the blade striking the crack between the doors and triggering the same voltic discharge as before. The recoil knocked her blade back, and the Warriors behind her leapt away as she whirled the blade into a wicked uppercut that only enhanced the voltage before bracing it at her side. She whirled the blade in hand, the downswing towards the door, before arcing into a leap and falling with the blade striking right between the doors.

The voltage subsided for a moment; then the lightning _sheared_ across the walls of the castle to either side as the doors slid open.

Mitsunari had managed to get Masanori and Kiyomasa to their feet, and now, the three of them stepped in ahead of them. There was no one in the hall to greet them, but as the group stepped inside, another, slightly smaller pair of doors on the other end of the main hall slid open. The escorts rushed in ahead of Evia, who only stormed forward. Oichi followed with a nervous look on her face, and Morichika, Chikamasa, and Takamoto followed her as they arrived at the throne room.

The throne was a massive, voltic figure of deadly onyx and gold, and the figure upon that throne was a warrior lady who could probably kick Hideyoshi's ass seven times over in a heartbeat if provoked. She was covered in sharp, complimentary armour of gold, silver, and cobalt, with a long, flowing white cape behind her. Her Warlord Crown was menacing - a trio of horns, golden reverse-crosses upon silver plates to connect them around her thundercloud-black hair, and they were gripped to her face to give her the look of a hardened Warrior. On one arm of the throne was a Shinx, a fierce glare in her eyes, and at her side was a Warrior in steel armour with golden trim and decals. His hair was a serene brown, and upon his shoulder was the Starly that Evia had seen earlier - across his back was a wicked claymore.

"Calm your actions," the Warrior warned. "You stand before the Warlord of Violight, Lady Ginchiyo of the Lightning Strike Warriors."

Ginchiyo curled her fingers around the empty arm of her throne. "So, you are Evia of Aurora," she mused. A curious hum passed through her lips. "I hear you have been busy in the Aurora Trigram. I must say, I was wondering what you would be like... and I have conclude you stand no chance. This is the land of thunder. Your allies are poor in choice."

An exasperated sigh passed through her Warrior's lips, causing Ginchiyo to snap her gaze to him. "What's wrong?"

"You," the Warrior replied. "You're a child. Talking like that to a Warrior before you even seen her in battle."

Ginchiyo gripped the arm of her throne so tightly the joints in her gloves creaked. "This is Muneshige," she informed the Auroran. "My junior Warlord. He will guide you to the battlefield." She rose from her throne, and Evia saw at her hip a silver sword, hooked in a ring rather than a sheath.

With _a blade like a lightning bolt._

"I dare say we've put this off long enough."

+x+x+x+

The battlefield, like that of Ignis, was deep within the castle. Unlike Ignis, however, it was open-roofed, giving a clear view of the lightning-screamed sky. The field itself was cold steel, with five massive electrical towers - one in the center, the other four at the corners. The battlefield was basically a massive crosshair within a square, with a smaller crosshair within each segment. In each gap was a small square pit with _electricity_ running over it in another crosshair.

"This is _dangerous_," Oichi murmured.

"This is _Violight_," retaliated Ginchiyo, already at the other end of the field. She had four Warriors at her side - Shōun, with his Pichu, Sōrin, with his Panpour, and Takatane, with his Mareep - and as Muneshige raised his hands for them to stop he made his way across the field before joining her, Starly flapping down from his shoulder. "Our clan, famed throughout Ransei for our thunderous hearts and voltic allies... We forged this battlefield with our own hands! It is where we do battle!"

She drew her blade with a rattling _scream_ and raised it above her helm. "We did not intend it as a haven for the likes of you, Evia!"

Evia raised her own blade in retaliation.

"Two hours on the field! Let's begin!"

The battle cry was almost _alien_, coming from Evia's mouth, but the Warriors only gave their own wordless cries and shot forward, dashing across the steel crosshairs as Ginchiyo's Warriors did the same.

Shōun's Pichu took a sharp left, and Oichi realized a second too late where he was going.

"Watch out!"

There were four switches, before each of the electrical towers. The moment Pichu landed on the switch, the tower sparked - and the electricty across the direct opposite pit flared up like reverse lightning. Most of the Warriors heard Oichi's cry and managed to avoid any serious damage - although static hair styling initiated en masse - but their Pokémon weren't so nimble. Chikimasa's Piplup in particular took enough voltage for an instant knockout, prompting the Warrior to pick up his partner and take off.

Ginchiyo and Muneshige were dashing across on either side of the crosshair paths, Shinx leaping out of voltage pits only to land in the next, Starly flying over them with a wicked battle cry. Evia aimed her sword at Oichi and then at Muneshige before she and Eevee leapt towards the commanding Warlord.

The two crossed blades halfway between the central pillar and the Aurora end of the field. Ginchiyo's lightning-bladed sword clattered violently against Evia's weapon as she lashed it across the Auroran's and swung again, but Evia only caught it on her own once more as Shinx and Eevee collided halfway across the field. Eevee had moved far faster than Shinx had, but the Violitian Pokémon had a Spark that could probably double as an EMP; the two connected and then were sent flying skidding along the steel at their Warrior's sides.

Both of the Warlord women pulled their blades away and leapt to their partners' sides; then Warriors and Pokémon shot forward as once. This time, Eevee was anticipating Shinx's strike; mid-Quick Attack, the Auroran Pokémon quick-stepped to the side, causing Shinx's attack to miss; he quickly skidded between Ginchiyo's feet, causing her to lose her footing with her blade crossed against Evia's, kicked off the central electrical tower, and slammed a full-power Quick-Attack into Shinx with enough power to knock her out.

Ginchiyo's stumble would have had her tumbling into the voltage if Evia hadn't grabbed her by the cape's end, stopping her at the point where her nose was inches from the sparks. With a single swift movement, the Auroran pulled Ginchiyo away and hurled her down the pathway, causing her to skid across the steel with her armour scraping. For a brief moment, Ginchiyo gazed at Evia in fear and awe; then her expression changed to worry, and the Violitian Warlord took off in a hurry.

Evia glanced around the battlefield. Things had gone surprisingly quiet - none of the Warriors from either army were present. The battle should surely be in full rage by now. Where was Oichi?

A movement behind her caused Evia to turn with the Warlord Sword raised, and she found herself catching a claymore blow from Muneshige. Starly was screeching above, circling them like a patrol, and nearby, Evia could see Oichi and Jigglypuff lying weak at the battlefield's edge.

"Looks like you drove Lady Ginchiyo away," Muneshige mused, forcing pressure against Evia's blade. "She does not take defeat lying down. She'll return the favour soon, I'm sure."

Evia tried to fight him back, but his claymore had much more weight to it than Ginchiyo's lightning-blade, and while his Warlord had balanced her skill with the _speed_ of her strikes, Muneshige insted opted for _power_ - and that meant that Evia was slowly being forced to the ground. Above them, Starly shot down for a Quick Attack at Eevee, who retaliated with his own; the two collided halfway, suspended in place from the _force_ of the attacks, and both of them tumbled quickly to the ground, rolling in place.

The Auroran managed to force Muneshige's blade to the side; then she leapt back as he tried to strike at her again. Behind him Eevee sidestepped Starly's low sweep before rushing after him, and as Muneshige shot towards her, Evia leapt at him and caught his blow on her blade. A wicked electrical _crackling_ caused her to raise her gaze to see the massive pillar in the center lighting up like an overcharged system.

"There's a Lightning System on this battlefield," Muneshige explained, holding the lock against the blade as the elecricity continued. "It gathers electricity as the battle continues. Once it is fully charged, it releases three lightning bolts in quick succession. Woe be the Warrior who stands in its path." He smirked.

"Three... two... one..."

The charged had become massive at this point, and now it condensed into the tower and fired three wicked shots of voltage straight into the open sky. One of them hurtled towards Evia and Muneshige - and Evia realized that if they didn't move, _now_, the lightning would likely split Muneshige's skull.

She released the pressure on her blade.

Muneshige's force sent her flying back, and she hit the ground with a roll as the Violitian tumbled forward. The bolt struck the steel where he had been not moments before, and as he hit the ground Eevee and Starly were dashing towards each other at full-throttle Quick Attacks, already flying through the air. Another bolt of lightning was flying down at them - and with the suspension of their collision, it was going for a three-way elimination if neither of them did something.

Starly didn't see the danger.

Eevee did.

The Auroran Pokémon spread his body to slow his momentum, just that little bit, and Starly slammed into him with a full-power Quick Attack that sent them both flying without pause as the bolt flew past his tailfeathers. Eevee recovered and pushed himself off of Starly, hit the ground, and retaliated with a Quick Attack straight to the back that knocked the bird out in a moment.

Evia got to her feet, blade at her side as Muneshige rose his gaze to her.

"We win."

Then the third bolt struck her blade, and the last thing Evia remembered before she blacked out was _raw, limitless **pain** _tearing through her body, and someone screaming her name.

* * *

Draco: Who in Antimatter designs their battlefield with _rapid-fire lightning?_ Seriously. Someone could seriously get hurt like that.


	9. Violight: Occurences

Draco: Alright, heads up time. I don't know half a bag of _Mulch_ about how actual CPR works. For real this time. I have reason to believe that every interpretation I have seen of CPR across every media I have ever subjected myself to is Hollywood _bullshit_ (except MAYBE _Sherlock Holmes: A Game Of Shadows_ or the book version of _Catching Fire_). Nor have I actually seen actual CPR being initiated in the real world. What I am basically doing is taking what I know _isn't_ how real CPR works, mixing in what I _do_ know about dealing with general respiratory issues, and building off of that. For the purposes of this fanfic, I ask that you endure any inaccuracies with the CPR procedure that follows.

_Also,_ this procedure is not meant for any romantic purposes. Oichi is the best medic in Ransei. She's not doing this for emotion, she's doing this because _someone is not breathing._ That's how real emergency procedures in _general_ work. It doesn't matter who or what. If someone's dying, you _do_ something about it.

Geez, I could get my own page on TV Tropes for the Mulch I say in my author's comments alone. Fanfic/DraconaiAuracto. Somebody get on that. I'm going to look narcissistic if I do it myself.

Pokémon and protagonist © Nintendo. Character designs © Koei. Ransei © somewhere in the middle.

* * *

**Violight: Occurences**

"_EVIA!_"

Oichi and Jigglypuff had taken some serious blows from Muneshige and Starly; but the _moment_ that the healer saw that bolt strike Evia, her own pain had been completely forgotten. She drove her staff against the steel and propelled herself to her feet, rushing across the battlefield to the Warlord's side. The voltage had scarred Evia's body - parts of her skin were blackened as though struck by fire, and in places her hair was charred.

Her pulse was there, but it was faint.

And the Warlord wasn't breathing.

"No... no no _no no_ **_no! EVIA!_**"

Oichi's staff fell to the ground as she grabbed the Warlord Sword from Evia's limp fingers. The weapon was awkward in her hands, but she only pressed her hand against the flat of the blade and forced it against the floor, cutting at the Warlord's garments and prying the pauldrons from her shoulders. Her entire stomach was blackened, and as Oichi set a hand against it she could tell that her ribs had been bruised or even cracked.

Muneshige set a hand on her shoulder. She beat it away with her hand as she let the sword fall to the ground.

"Bring her inside the castle," Muneshige insisted, gripping her shoulder again. "We have treatment for electrical damage. Just bring her in and-"

"By the time I bring her in she'll _already be_ _dead!_"

Oichi's shout was more than enough to make Muneshige step away. Oichi grabbed her staff just below the head, waving the head over Evia's body, and the water began to _flow_ out of it, dousing Evia's body. The blackened portions began to lighten, and the skin over her stomach seemed to ripple against itself as her ribs started to heal. Once the water had run out, Oichi cast the staff to the side and let it clatter on the steel.

There was no hesitation, no fear of regret or judgement, not even the slightest falter of emotion as Oichi pinched Evia's nose closed and covered the Warlord's lips with her own. A heavy breath passed through her lips as she forced air into Evia's lungs; then she pulled away and set one hand over Evia's chest.

She clenched the other hand into a fist and slammed it against the first, jolting Evia's body.

Then she set the two over each other and forced down, trying to get Evia breathing again. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven; then she held her ear over Evia's mouth, listening for a breath.

Nothing.

She pinched her Warlord's nose and tried again, a deeper breath this time; then she braced her hand and slammed another blow into her chest before pumping again, desperate to get Evia to breathe. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen; then she listened again, begging to hear the air flowing.

_Nothing._

Oichi winced, tears flowing down her face as she closed her Warlord's nose once more and sucked in as much air as her lungs would hold before forcing it into Evia's; then she slammed another strike into her chest, praying to whatever immortal may be out there that Evia _not die on her_. She crossed her hands over Evia's chest and pumped, tears flowing down her face as she tried to get Evia to breathe, feeling something crack under the force of her strikes. One, two, three...

A cough passed through Evia's lips.

Oichi's pumping came to an abrupt stop as Evia lay there for a moment, coughing so hard that Oichi was scared it was going to be blood coming out of her mouth in a moment; then she fell back, a grimace on her face. She weakly opened her eyes - they seemed to be faded, her pupil blurring into the iris for a moment before centering on the healer before her.

"O...i...chi...?"

The horrified look on Oichi's face quickly shifted to one of relief. "Evia... Lady Evia..."

Another series of coughs proceeded to emerge from Evia's lips, and with a horrified gaze Oichi knelt down and pulled her forward to an upright position so the airflow would come easier. Out of the corner of her eye, the healer saw Muneshige avert his gaze - not that she could blame him, considering how much of Evia's garments Oichi had had to get rid of in order to initiate the procedure - and noticed he had his unconscious Starly in his hands.

Evia closed her eyes and fell against Oichi, laying her head against the healer's shoulder.

"I'm... sorry... Oichi..."

Oichi turned to Muneshige, who was awkwardly looking everywhere but in the direction of Evia. "Where are the rest of the Warriors?" Oichi demanded.

"Retreated, both armies," Muneshige replied, not facing her. "This battlefield is dangerous - they knew enough not to linger with this much electricity about."

He then turned and stepped off of the battlefield for herself.

Once she was sure they were alone, Oichi turned towards the other end of the field, where she could see Jigglypuff and Eevee making their way across the battlefield. Carefully, she got Evia to her feet, guiding her out of the battlefield; though drifting between waking and sleep, Evia's subconscious had her feet drifting as Oichi helped her out.

+x+x+x+

"That was a brilliant battle."

It was roughly a week after the battle in Violight. Evia had needed the time to heal, and Ginchiyo had allowed the army to stay in Violight until she had recovered enough to go through the formalities.

"I believe I now understand why your army follows you without question," Ginchiyo admitted. "Violight is yours to use as you see fit."

Muneshige blinked twice before turning to Ginchiyo. "You don't mind?" he asked. "You're not mad?"

Ginchiyo shook her head. "My conscience is clear," she told him, her gaze falling. "The name upon whom this battle brought shame is mine, not my family's. We have protected our honor." She raised her gaze to the Warriors. "Evia of Aurora, I feel need to apologize. It was my battlefield that brought you the harm you have experienced. For this, I am deeply sorry."

Evia, wrapped in a thick blanket from the medical beds, only shook her head assuringly. Her clothes had been too damaged - Oichi had taken Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, and Masanori had gone to Greenleaf while she recovered, and had only just got back with some fresh clothes for Lady Evia.

"Also..." Ginchiyo drummed her fingers against the arm of her throne nervously, averting her gaze. "I have a request to make of you."

"What is it?"

Evia's obligation to respond herself definitely didn't help Ginchiyo's nerves. "I... I have seen your actions on the battlefield. You fight with the rage of wild thunder, but you protect anyone who may need the protection - ally and enemy alike. You saved me from my own battlefield. I owe you for that." She turned towards her._  
_

"Evia of Aurora, I ask that you allow me to join your army, so that I may fight alongside you on your journey to come."

The Auroran Warlord definitely wasn't expecting that. Nor was anyone in her army. She exchanged shocked glances with Oichi for a moment, glancing back at her army to see their reactions.

Then her face set, and she turned towards Ginchiyo and nodded.

A smile rose on Ginchiyo's face. "Thank you... _Lady_ Evia."

Evia's gaze turned to Muneshige, who seemed to be struggling to speak for himself. Oichi noticed.

"If you want to join, too," she called, "you're free to."

Muneshige was shocked by the question, but only bowed his head respectfully. Ginchiyo rolled her eyes at him and rose from her throne. "As I'm sure you know," she admitted, "a Warlord is not permitted to hold more than six Warriors in a single kingdom. I am told you have the entire Aurora Trigram under your command. Where would you like us to remain?"

"...Aurora."

Ginchiyo nodded. "Very well. Muneshige, prepare the blimp."

Evia and Oichi each blinked once, twice, thrice before that statement settled in. Oichi was the one who voiced it. "You have a _blimp_?"

The Violitian was surprised for a moment; then she realized why they were shocked. "Of course, the Aurora Trigram is all interconnected," she observed, "but it's honest policy that if you choose to travel to a kingdom that requires you to cross another, you charter a blimp. It's also much more comfortable than traveling on foot over large distances." A smile rose on her face. "We have a blimp of our own, here in Violight. Would you like it to remain in your service?"

Evia nodded her head rapidly, pleasantly surprised by Ginchiyo's comment.

+x+x+x+

"We did it, Lady Evia."

The Warlord bowed her head at Oichi's observation. The two of them were at the Violight Ponigiri shack, enjoying a drink between them while the other Warriors did as they pleased for the rest of the day.

"Hey!" The call prompted the girls to turn to see the escort trio of Mitsunari, Masanori, and Kiyomasa approaching. "Looks like you've conquered quite a few kingdoms, by now," Mitsunari observed. "What's this make, five now? Surely you're not trying to run them all by yourself?"

Evia raised an eyebrow, not seeing the problem with that. Oichi was in the same position. "But Lady Evia is the army's Warlord. Shouldn't she...?"

"Warlords don't need to run the whole place on direct, you know," Kiyomasa mused. "Every Warrior knows that a busy Warrior will simply give them general direction on what to do while they're gone. They'll delegate the exact command to another Warrior."

"You gotta have 'em training!" Masanori called. "It's the best way to spend your time!"

Kiyomasa flicked him between the eyes. "Having fun isn't everything," he reprimanded. "It's more important to search for Warriors to expand your army."

"You two never think ahead," Mitsunari scolded. "You won't get anywhere unless you gather enough gold to develop your army." He noticed Evia and Oichi watching the argument and turned to them. "But, it's your choice. Just be sure to give it some thought, first!"

+x+x+x+

"I'm sorry."

The words coming out of Evia's mouth caught Oichi off-guard. They were at the main hall, having just got back to the castle, and as Oichi turned Evia seemed to have an almost _guilty_ expression on her face. "Sorry?" Oichi mused. "For what?"

"The other night. On the way here. I'm sorry for getting mad at you."

That was more than Oichi had ever heard Evia say at once. "Oh... It's nothing, Lady Evia," she insisted. "I shouldn't have pushed you that far." She winced. "But, Lady Evia... what did you mean, when you said..."

She trailed off and didn't finish. Evia bit her lip nervously, glancing around the hall; then she closed her eyes and reached for her hair, brushing it back.

There, just above her ear, was the base of one horn of her Warlord Crown.

_Vanishing into her helm._

"Oh my-" Oichi closed her hands over her mouth. "Sweet merciful Wuji, what is...?"

Evia let her hand fall to her side, her hair drifting over her crown to obscure its base.

"I've never shown anyone else."

Oichi's mind flashed back to when she had arrived in Aurora - when Koroku's attack had struck her Crown, the way she had gripped the join. "I'm so sorry, Lady Evia. I... I never meant to... I didn't... I'm sorry." She bit her lip. "That's why you couldn't sleep, at Greenleaf," she observed. "Your Crown."

Evia nodded.

"Oh, Thunderbird, I'm sorry..." Oichi winced.

"You should get some rest."

Oichi nodded, stepping away. "My apologies, Lady Evia. I'll leave."

She took off, leaving Evia incredibly nervous - and at the same time, with a huge weight off her chest.

+x+x+x+

"I forgot to give them com-crystals!"

Oichi was cursing herself for her stupidity. She and Evia were on their way for some training, and Oichi was mad at herself for making such a trivial mistake. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! I can't believe I forgot to give Ginchiyo and Muneshige com-crystals!"

"You have them here?"

"Yes, I keep the bag with me at all times," Oichi replied. "Remind me when we get back from training, I need to-" She cut herself off. "Wait, Lady Evia, isn't that..."

Evia followed her gaze to see a familiar figure with a familiar hairstyle walking towards them. "Hey, it's you again!" Keiji called. "Never thought I'd see you here." As he got closer, he glanced around. "So, what do you think of Violight?"

Oichi and Evia exchanged glances. "Well, it's quite far from Aurora," Oichi admitted. "And I'm sure there are plenty of Pokémon here that we've never seen before."

"I'm sure you're right," Keiji mused. "Oughta try and make a few Links, don't you think?"

Evia tripped on her own feet at that statement. Eevee managed to not fall from her shoulder

"Excuse me?"

Keiji pulled away at her reaction. If he was expecting anything, Evia talking was _not_ it. Oichi was of a like mindset. "That's just... rude," she retaliated. "A Link isn't something you should just... throw out, all carefree and mindless. Evia has Eevee, and I've got Jigglypuff." Her partner cried out at that.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you've got your partners," Keiji admitted. "But aren't there other Pokémon that you want to get to know?"

Neither of the Aurorans had any good response to that.

"Everyone's got their own perfect partner," Keiji admitted. "A Pokémon with whom they can forge a Perfect Link. An unmatched connection. And even if you think you've found that, no one Pokémon can handle a battle with _everybody_. Like you two - Eevee and Jigglypuff are pretty strong, but they can't exactly take a hit from them Pugilans, or do anything to someone from Spectra. If you try and Link with some other Pokémon, you can solve that weakness."_  
_

Evia and Oichi exchanged glances.

Keiji nodded. "Just remember, you can't try and Link with everyone. If you forge too many Links, then they start to get weak. Push your limits too far, and the Links'll break." He snapped his fingers. "Just like that."

"Noted."

"Okay, that's just gettin' creepy," Keiji admitted. "Since when do you talk?"

That got him a hand across the face before he had a chance to blink. "Ow."

+x+x+x+

The month of courtesy was consumed by Evia and Oichi spending time in battle. After delegating Hideaki in Ignis, Norishige in Fontaine, and Takayori in Greenleaf to the objective of training and gathering gold whenever they could, the two of them spent their time in Violight feeling out the potential for Links with the wild Pokémon. Oichi also sent some com-crystal bracelet-and-earpiece combos to Ginchiyo and Muneshige, who were in Aurora and instructed to train as best they could.

"I'm not sensing many good opportunities," Oichi mused as the month of courtesy was coming to a close. They were in the main hall, preparing for the day's training session. "What about you?"

"They're all... somewhat strong, but..."

Evia was cut off by a tap on the com-crystals. She had asked Oichi to give each of the kingdoms' messengers com-crystals as well, so that they could communicate when the girls couldn't be found, and now she heard the Violight messenger speaking; _"Lady Evia, Lady Oichi? There's someone here to see you."_

"Bring them in," Oichi replied into her bracelet.

The doors opened.

Oichi dropped her staff.

Standing there was Motonari of Greenleaf, hands held behind him, crossbow across his back. "Ah, Evia," he mused, stepping forward. "I'm sorry to turn up out of the blue like this, but I'd like to ask you a favour."

The Auroran Warlord exchanged surprised glances with Oichi before beckoning for Motonari to continue.

"From what I've seen," Motonari prompted, "the Warriors and Pokémon you've met really seem to take a shine to you. So I was thinking... I'd find it easier to meet some on my travels if I were with you." A light chuckle passed through his lips. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... would you let me join your army?"

Evia's mouth fell open in shock.

"It's... it's not just me, actually," Motonari added. "There's a friend of mine who feels the same way..." He turned back to the doors to find no one there. "Ah, where'd he go?"

From behind the arches emerged another familiar figure - Motochika of Fontaine, holding his shamisen against the ground in one hand, spinning his plectrum in the other. "Evia," he called. "I've seen you fight. You're good." He closed his eyes. "And Ransei is under threat from this dark wave of evil. I want to see you resist against it. Firsthand."

Oichi's shocked gape turned into a victorious smile. "Lady Evia," she said, turning to her Warlord, "these are two of Ransei's most famous Warriors! This is a real endorsement of your leadership!"

Evia gave a small smile of her own, nodding her head.

"Welcome."

+x+x+x+

Half a month spent training after Motochika and Motonari had joined; then Evia and Oichi got a report that Dratini had been seen gathering at Aurora - in the farm, and at the ravine. Leaving the newcomers to guard Violight and stationing Ginchiyo and Muneshige in Fontaine, Evia and Oichi took the blimp to Aurora. It was so comfortable - especially in comparison to the overnight journeys they had taken before - that both of them were disappointed when the trip was over;

"Why didn't _we_ have one of those _before_?"

Oichi actually laughed at her Warlord's complaint. "Come on, Lady Evia," she insisted, "let's go."

They decided to visit the ravine, where they found a set of four Dratini perched at the top of the area. Upon seeing the Warriors, all four of them gave battle cries, spewing surges of dragon mist that Oichi recognized as Dragon Rage.

"Look out!"

The girls leapt away, Eevee and Jigglypuff rolling to the ground and taking battle stances as Oichi and Evia got to their feet. "Full power!" Oichi cried. "Don't hold anything back! If that dragon mist touches you, you're _finished_!"

"It's a one-strike?"

"No, but it's absurdly strong no matter _what_ **their** power's at!"

Evia nodded, sweeping her hand in an attack motion. Eevee shot forward, his body blurring as the Dratini leapt at him, all spewing Dragon Rages towards Eevee and Jigglypuff. Eevee quick-stepped each hit, dodging left and right between both the dragon mist and its senders before kicking off the back wall and slamming into one. The single attack wasn't enough, but he turned the recoil skyward, flipping through the air until he landed another hit that sent the first Dratini plummeting into the water.

The next one shot another Dragon Rage at him while the other two spewed their own volleys of dragon mist at Jigglypuff. Eevee managed to avoid it with a sideways roll, leaping back to gather momentum; Jigglypuff likewise managed to float out of the way before rushing a series of slaps into one of the Dratini, knocking it out.

The other got behind her and back-attacked her with enough dragon mist to send her plummeting to unconsciousness.

Eevee was halfway through his momentum-build up when the last shot a Dragon Rage at him; the attempt to quick-step without enough speed meant he tumbled into it head-on.

Both dragons turned towards the Warriors; and the Warriors raised their hands towards them in defense.

A shining glow emerged between Evia and the Dratini before her. The little dragon pulled back, confused, and Evia realized that, out of pure, instinctive self-defense, she had initiated a Link with Dratini. Slowly, she willed the Link to forge, slowly stepping towards the little Dragon-type, and the glow between them maintained central distance, getting stronger and stronger.

She set her hand on Dratini's helm, and the dragon gave a soft cry as the glow pulsed through both of them.

Evia turned to Oichi, who had raised a similar glow between the Dratini before her. She was proceeding much slower than Evia had, however, with a look of sheer nervousness on her face, and when she arrived before the dragon she held out her hand. Dratini quickly leapt on, the glow pulsing through them as the miniature Dragon-type arced up her arm and perched on her shoulder.

"We did it," Oichi mused, turning to Evia. "We've managed to forge new Links! We _did it!_"

Eevee managed to get to his feet, stepping towards Evia's Dratini warily. The two Pokémon locked gazes for a long moment; then Eevee gave a friendly cry, leaping on to Evia's shoulder, and Dratini arced atop Evia's hand unexpectedly. The sensation was absolutely _weird;_ Evia started squirming, laughs passing through her lips as Dratini circled her arm rapidly and arrived on her shoulder. With Eevee on one side and Dratini on the other, Evia turned to Oichi, who had picked up Jigglypuff in her arms.

"Let's head back."

Oichi nodded. "Yeah. We really should."

* * *

Draco: Month of courtesy, then Motochika and Motonari show up, then half a month, they link with the Dratini. Next half-month is training, that makes two months this chapter covers. I _think_ that's right.

I was _not_ so weak that a single Dragon Rage could eliminate my Pokémon. However, there was about four of them in the farm and on the ranch and I sent one girl to _each_ of them. Worst. Idea. _Ever._


	10. Chrysalia: Pokémari(?) Time

Draco: Alright, back to a regular schedule. {snicker} Schedule. Like Antimatter I run on a schedule. When I do my literations, I write as I play. Got it memorized?

Pokémon and protagonist © Nintendo. Character designs © Koei. Ransei © somewhere in the middle.

* * *

**Chrysalia: Pokémari(?) Time**

After Evia and Oichi had managed to Link with the Dratini from Aurora, they spent the next half a month training in Violight and getting used to their different battle styles. Oichi wasn't kidding about Dragon Rage being powerful - most training sessions lasted little more than a few hits.

"Next on our list... is Chrysalia," Oichi mused as they headed back from their training session. "It's home to a lot of Bug-type Pokémon. I wonder if Ginchiyo would be able to give us any information on the Warlord's army."

Evia nodded to acknowledge her statement, but she was deep in thought. Oichi noticed. "Is something wrong, Lady Evia?"

"No, I was just thinking..."

She trailed off, prompting Oichi to tilt her head. "About...?"

"Should we maybe try... a full Warlord attack?"

That statement caught Oichi off-guard. "A what?"

"We have a full team, of Warlords. You and me... Motonari, Motochika, Ginchiyo, and Muneshige. Maybe we should try an attack with all six of us."

The observation brought a look of shock to Oichi's face, which concerned Evia. Had she been too presumptuous, assuming the six of them would be a sufficient team?

"Lady Evia..." Oichi gulped heavily. "Are you saying... You think of me as your junior Warlord?"

That was _not_ the question Evia was expecting. She exchanged glances with her Dratini before turning back to her.

"Well... yes."

A smile opened up on Oichi's face, and with a sudden rush she caught Evia in a tight hug. "Thank you thank you _thank you_, Lady Evia!" she cried.

"It... it's nothing."

Evia gently set a hand on the healer's arm, leaving Oichi to pull away awkwardly. "Anyways... um... The attack. Yeah. Um... I _think_ the full-Warlord team will work, but we'd best check with Ginchiyo, see if she knows anything about the team. If they're too heavily inclined, it could turn messy."

+x+x+x+

"Oh, beloved of Antimatter..."

Ginchiyo was _not_ pleased with the idea of attacking Chrysalia. She and Muneshige had been asked to join the quintet of Oichi, Evia, Kiyomasa, Masanori, and Mitsunari in the council room. Motochika and Motonari were currently at Ignis, training. At Ginchiyo's exasperation, Oichi's face fell. "You don't think it's a good idea?"

"It's a brilliant idea," Ginchiyo insisted. "It's the wisest tactical decision I've seen in years. It's just a pain in the ass."

"Um...?"

Muneshige sighed. "The Warlord of Chrysalia is known as Yoshimoto. He's a skilled fighter if you give him a reason, but he is bit of a, eh..."

"_Manchild_," Ginchiyo finished. "The combination makes him very irritating to lose to."

Oichi and Evia gulped nervously.

"As for his army..." Muneshige drew out a few sheets of paper from under the table. "Yoshimoto has quite a strong Link with his Pineco. His main retainer, Sessai, is allied with a Spheal. Ujichika and Masatune have Venipede, and Yasumoto has his Sewaddle."

Evia nodded. Oichi tapping her com-crystal earpiece before raising the bracelet to her mouth. "Motochika, Motonari, please respond." As the two Warriors called out, she lowered her bracelet a moment. "Get the blimp headed for Ignis."

_"Yes, Lady Oichi?"_

_"What's our melody?__"_

"We'll be departing for Chrysalia tomorrow at 1200 hours. The blimp en route for Fontaine. Would the two of you please prepare for departure?"

_"Very well."_

_"Understood."_

Oichi lowered her com-crystal. "This looks like about two and a half days' journey," she observed. "If we leave tomorrow at noon, then we should be there early enough for a reasonable battle time."

Ginchiyo nodded. "We will prepare."

+x+x+x+

The journey was a pain in the rear. At least the terrain on the trip to Violight had been reasonably barren - the border between Violight and Chrysalia was the edge of a forest so thick it could make molasses jealous. It was dark long before the sun had set; the group spent ages trying to find a clearing to make camp before everyone decided "Screw it, let's string hammocks and hang the tenting as a canopy in case it rains."

It _did_, in fact, rain, which made Evia glad they had decided to hang the tenting first.

They had strung the hammocks in accordance to how they had chosen their tent arrangement - Ginchiyo and Muneshige, Motochika and Oichi, Motonari and Mistunari, Masanori and Kiyomasa. Evia had been arranged for her own tent, which meant that Evia was under her own canopy.

Trying to sleep in a hammock was easily twelve times worse than trying to sleep in a sleeping bag.

The night was long in the rain, and everyone was in a foul mood when the day broke. Direction was completely lost in the forest, which made Evia and Oichi glad that they had decided to bring the Dratini from Aurora. The little dragons were very willing to be hurled up through the leaves, guiding the Warriors as to the direction of Chrysalia Castle.

It took them another two days to even get out of the forest. Fortunately, they were now about two hours from the castle - a tall, simplistic structure flying the Chrysalia flag, which looked like a pair of Scyther wings crossed over the orange surface. _Un_fortunately, their rations had run low, and everyone was hungry and irritable when they arrived.

Ginchiyo, moreso when they found the Warlord at the courtyard.

At first glance, Yoshimoto was a painted-faced _loony_ - frilly, colourful garments that belonged in a circus, not in charge of an army, and a pair of folding fans in his hands; his Warlord Crown, as it were, was a tall, skinny hat wrapped in gold cords. His Pineco was spinning around him, and his voice was rather... high-pitched.

"Ooh!" he cried. "Pokémari is such glorious fun!"

An elderly figure was sitting at the gate, at his side a Spheal - this must have been Sessai. He noticed Evia's army approaching. "Lord Yoshimoto," he stated, turning to face him, "someone has come to challenge you to battle!"

Yoshimoto didn't seem to notice. "And little Pineco just gets more adorable every day!" he exclaimed. "Ohh!" Pineco spun more rapidly at that.

A sigh passed through Sessai's lips. "Why aren't I getting paid for this? _LORD YOSHIMOTO!_"

The shout caused Yoshimoto to yelp in shock, throwing his fans in the air and raising his hands over his head. This seemed to be less of a sign of surrender, however, and more of a practiced motion; the fans landed in his hands again as he lowered them to his sides.

Sessai got to his feet. "Your opponent in battle is to be Lady Evia!"

"Evia?" Yoshimoto raised his gaze thoughtfully. "Aren't you that one who took over up north?" He lowered his gaze. "No, no, I remember now! You're that little kid from Aurora that everyone's talking about! Got the whole graham cracker down there!"

"_Little kid_?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter," Yoshimoto dismissed, completely oblivious to Evia drawing her blade. "As long as you want to play Pokémari with me, I don't care who it is!" He glanced over Evia's army - and seemed surprised when he saw Ginchiyo and Muneshige. "Oohoho! Ginchiyo and Muneshige of Violight! You lovebirds joined the Aurora kid's army?"

"Shut up, Yoshimoto!" Ginchiyo shouted. Her face was a stunning red that could burn Hideyoshi on contact. Muneshige averted his gaze and scratched the back of his head.

Sessai sighed, setting a hand on his head. "Lord Yoshimoto..."

"Come, Evia!" Yoshimoto called. "Bring your army to the battlefield, where we shall play Pokémari to our hearts' content!"

He took off with a spring in his step, fans still in his hands. Sessai sighed. "Come this way, please," he prompted.

Evia and Oichi exchanged glances.

"What in Ransei is 'Pokémari'?"

+x+x+x+

Pokémari, as it turned out, was a pain in the rear.

Pokémari was an excuse to litter the battlefield with massive kemari balls. There was a shishi-odoshi on the attacking end of the battlefield, and one on the defending end, each next to a small pond with stones across it so that non-aquatic Pokémon could cross. Leaving Eevee and Jigglypuff with the escorts, Evia and her army let themselves be led to the battlefield. Sessai then joined Yoshimoto and his army at the other end.

"This battlefield has been designed so that we might enjoy Pokémari as we fight!" Yoshimoto called. "Come, come! Two hours to play - let us begin, without further ado!"

The shishi-odoshi on his end of the battlefield quickly emitted a very peaceful-sounding _doink,_ and another massive kemari ball dropped onto the field. Yoshimoto's Pineco quickly rammed into it, causing it to bounce across the field - and straight at Muneshige and Motonari.

The two leapt away, rolling to a stop across the stones as the battle bounced out of the battlefield.

"What in Antimatter?"

Yoshimoto cheered loudly as his army shot forward. Evia's army - who had agreed to keep their weapons _away_ unless they were dealing with Yoshimoto himself - quickly retaliated, leaving Oichi, Evia, and their Dratini to head straight for the Warlord of Chrysalia.

The Warlord of Chrysalia was _dancing_ through the field, his Pineco spinning around with him and running into the oversized kemari balls at every opportunity. Both Dratini quickly started spewing Dragon Rage, blasting the Warriors of the opponent army into unconsciousness with ease. After Sessai went down, the rest of the army quickly took notice and _stayed away_, leaving the girls unhindered as they charged for the Warlord.

Yoshimoto saw them coming. With a wild shout, he quickly hurled one of his fans at the two girls. It skidded across Evia's side, rising a cut over her ribs, and she reached for the wound as Oichi neared, setting a few drops over the cut. Evia nodded, then raised the Warlord Sword before her as Yoshimoto's other fan clattered against it.

"They're bladed!"

Oichi nodded, rushing forward as Yoshimoto's first fan arced back into his hand. How he'd managed to throw it like that and have it return, Evia had no idea - but now wasn't the time as he quickly hurled it at them again. She beat it to the side as they got near, leaving Yoshimoto with only his bare hands.

Or... not.

The Warlord reached into his kemari suit and drew out another pair of fans, snapping them open as the girls got close enough. With the same twirling, dancing movements, he caught Evia's blade and Oichi's staff on them and arced into a spin, sending both girls tumbling away. Their Dratini blasted Dragon Rages at Pineco, who only rolled away and slammed a pair of spiky tackles into the dragons.

Evia rolled to her feet and braced the Warlord Sword in both hands as she rushed Yoshimoto again, but Yoshimoto quickly slammed his fans into another massive ball, sending it tumbling towards her. In a panic, Evia raised her blade before her; the result was that the back edge of the blade cut into her hand, and the top half of the kemari ball collided with her forehead.

When Evia could see clearly, Oichi was dripping water from her staff onto the Warlord's face. Once she was certain Evia was awake, she applied a few drops to her hand, causing the cut to close. "Are you alright, Lady Evia?" Oichi prompted, holding out a hand for her to take. Evia nodded, accepting the hand as Oichi pulled her to her feet. Their Dratini had retreated for now - that Pineco was just too dang offensive - and were currently racing across the battlefield to assist their allies. It wouldn't be long before the entire battlefield was clear.

There was a cut about halfway through the kemari ball that Evia had tried to block, and the thing was flayed open. An idea rose in Evia's mind; as Yoshimoto beat another ball towards them, the Auroran sheathed her Warlord Sword and pulled the staff from Oichi's hands. She was met with little resistance, and with wicked movements that only a Warlord could pull off, Evia leapt towards the flying kemari ball with staff swinging.

It slammed into the ball at full force.

The ball proceeded to fly right back towards Yoshimoto.

"OH NOOO-!"

The kemari ball sent Yoshimoto flying into the water, his fans tumbling to the ground where it had hit him. Pineco proceeded to rush towards his master, leaving his backside wide open.

Evia and Oichi's Dratini quickly proceeded to rush up behind him and blast him with twin full-power Dragon Rages, knocking him out without warning.

Yoshimoto was out of the water right quick. "Oh no! Pineco!"

A snap of Evia's fingers caused all the Warriors of her army to turn, seeing her on an empty battlefield with a smile on her face.

"Victory!"

Yoshimoto pouted angrily for a moment. "Ohh, so the battle's over. No more fun..."

At the corner of the battlefield, Sessai was palming his face. "Lord Yoshimoto, you must understand," he called. "As a result of losing this battle... You are _no longer _Warlord of Chrysalia."

"Oh? Ohh..." Yoshimoto's expression changed from cheerful to worried before it exploded into full-blown shock. "OH NO!"

Evia set a hand on her face. Oichi sighed. "I'm starting to see why this guy would be annoying to lose to," she observed.

"No no no no, please!" Yoshimoto pleaded. "I-I-I... I know! I'll join your army!"

The Auroran Warlord pulled back, horrified.

"Please!" Yoshimoto pleaded. "Let me join your army! I don't want to be a crazy free Warrior! They're so unruly! Let me join your army, please!"

Evia nervously bit her lip, glancing towards her other Warriors. Ginchiyo had come near, and an irritated growl passed through her lips.

"Let him," she muttered, gritting her teeth. "He's a pain in the ass, but he'll be a good addition to your team."

A nervous sigh passed through Evia's lips as Yoshimoto continued to plead.

"Fine. Fine! You can join!"

Yoshimoto raised his gaze. "What? Really!?" He gave a howl of happiness. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you..."

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

The question was directed at Oichi, who nodded her head. "Probably," she admitted through Yoshimoto's rapid thanks.

"...thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you..."

+x+x+x+

"What the...?"

Yoshimoto - as well as Sessai and Masatune, who had asked to join and 'keep Yoshimoto focused' - had been sent to guard Violight while the rest of the team rested in Chrysalia. Muneshige's cry caused everyone to turn to see Starly was spazzing out - and seemed to be glowing. "What's happening with Starly?" Muneshige protested.

Evia glanced at the little bird flapping around there. A realization crossed her face, and she exchanged glances with Oichi, who nodded and turned back to Muneshige.

"Hold out your arm," Oichi insisted. "When he lands, just touch him with your hand.

Muneshige awkwardly held out his arm. After a moment, Starly touched down, and Muneshige quickly set his hand upon Starly's helm.

A blinding flare of light emerged, causing everyone to pull away, covering their eyes.

When it faded, the Pokémon on Yoshimoto's arm was _not_ a Starly. Starly are small little bird Pokémon with a cowlick. This was about double Starly height, much longer wings, a longer beak, and the cowlick had become full-blown tall hair.

A smile rose on Muneshige's face. "I always knew you had it in you, Staravia!"

Ginchiyo huffed and turned away. A smile rose on Evia's face as she followed Ginchiyo with her gaze.

+x+x+x+

A knock on Evia's door pulled her from the depths of sleep.

"Come in."

The door of the Warlord Chamber opened to reveal Oichi there, looking in nervously. "Lady Evia?" she called quietly. She glanced around for a moment before realizing that she was lying in the bed. "Oh, time and space, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, lowering her gaze nervously. "I didn't realize... I thought you'd... I'm sorry..."

"Stop apologizing."

Oichi raised her gaze to see a soft smile on Evia's face. The Warlord pulled herself out of bed and got to her feet. "I'm sorry," Oichi insisted.

"It's alright."

Evia's voice calmed Oichi down rather quickly. Nearly every room in Chrysalia had a balcony, and the Warlord Chamber was no exception; the two girls made their way out to it as Oichi asked, "Are you sure recruiting Yoshimoto was a wise choice?"

"We need the diversity. A Warlord is our best option."

Oichi nodded. "You're right," she admitted.

There was a long moment of quiet as they arrived at the balcony. Then; "What were you smiling about, earlier?" At her Warlord's curious look, Oichi elaborated; "After you had sent Yoshimoto to Violight. When... well, when Muneshige's Starly evolved. You had this... this weird grin on your face. I don't mean to be rude," she added hastily, "but... it looked kind of suspicious."

A dismissive snicker passed through Evia's lips as her lips arced upwards, and she turned back out to the Chrysalia skies.

"There," Oichi accused. "You're wearing that same smile again. What's that about?"

"Did you see Ginchiyo?"

The question seemed out of place. "What about Ginchiyo?"

"Her expression."

Oichi thought back a moment. "Well... she seemed kind of... irritable about it. Evolution always looks a bit over-the-top. Considering the way Ginchiyo acts, I'm not surprised that-" She was cut off by her Warlord giggling. "You're laughing at me!" Oichi accused. "What's so funny?"

"She's _jealous_."

That caught Oichi off-guard. "Jealous?"

"Her junior Warlord had his partner evolve before hers did. She's jealous of Muneshige for growing his Link so strong before she could."

Oichi narrowed her gaze. "You say that like it's obvious."

"Did you see the way they reacted when Yoshimoto called them out?"

"Well, yeah," Oichi admitted. "Ginchiyo was all red in the face, and Muneshige looked like he was tired of his Warlord freaking out." Evia snickered lightly.

"You are _so_ naive. You can't see it?"

Oichi raised an eyebrow. "See what?"

Evia was now decidedly grinning from ear to ear.

"She _likes_ him."

Oichi blinked multiple times. "Wait... _what?_"

An exasperated sigh passed through Evia's lips as she made her way back into the Warlord Chamber. Oichi turned and chased her in. "Wait.. wait, Evia, you can't just assume-!"

"_Assume?_ It's obvious that-"

"You're trying to stretch things!"

"Oh, Origin's Hall, Oichi, you can't deny-"

"Anyone reacts that way when people address them like that!"

"No, people react like that when they _know_ _it's true_."

"Oh, come on, Lady Evia! You shouldn't just-"

"So you mean if you and me just went out and people started calling us girlfriends, you'd react like that?"

Oichi's argument came to a complete and utter halt. "I... I just... That doesn't... You mean.. I don't.. You shouldn't... I know... You... I... I... I... You..."

She couldn't finish any given one of those sentences if she was paid five thousand gold. She just grabbed her staff and took off out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

Evia's smile faded.

_Son of a mother Ducklett, did I just lose my healer?_

+x+x+x+

Oichi was leaning on the other side of that door, her breath heavier than a Metagross carrying a Snorlax, her face blazing crimson. She closed her eyes and raised her staff over her helm, letting a few drops of water cross her face. She glanced at the head of her staff; she had restored its supply just before they left for Chrysalia, so it was still clear, but it seemed to have been depleted rather substantially already. Sure, she had given everyone a few drops before the battle, but it shouldn't-

Her train of thought was cut off when the door opened behind her, a yelp passing through her lips as she tumbled inside. She tried to twist and catch herself when she collided with Lady Evia, and both of them ended up tumbling to the ground.

When she opened her eyes, she and Evia were nose to nose.

Well, now she had a very good excuse for the flaming red that was cloaking her face...

* * *

Draco: Asura damn it, Draco...


	11. Pugilis: Fist Against Mist

Draco: Asura _damn_ it, Draco...

What is my stated reason for doing this? Quite frankly, I am very displeased with disbalance and needed a good reason to rectify that. Do I have personal reasons for doing this? _YES._

_Asura **damn** it, _Draco...

Pokémon and protagonist © Nintendo. Character designs © Koei. Ransei © somewhere in the middle.

* * *

**Pugilis: Fist Against Mist**

There were a lot of things that Oichi probably could have said when she collided with Lady Evia, sending them both to the ground.

"What smells like mint?" probably wasn't her best choice.

Evia quickly turned the same hue of fiery red that cloaked Oichi's face. She tried to get up. Oichi tried to get off. The result was that the two of them ran into each other halfway up and hit the floor again in the hallway outside. Somehow, Oichi was still on top.

Rapid footsteps approaching prompted the girls to panic. The two tried to get up again, but this time Oichi ended up tripping on Evia's nightgown, causing the two to roll down the hallway. Evia's Warlord Crown collided with a door, causing her to give a cry of pain. The healer pulled the door open to find a coat closet; without thinking, she grabbed the doorframe and propelled herself in, grabbing Evia's hand and pulling her with her as the footsteps rounded the nearby corner.

"What was that?" Ginchiyo's voice emerged from outside the closet. "By the Thunderbird, I swear I heard Lady Evia cry out. What's going on?"

"Lady Ginchiyo..." Muneshige. "You mustn't be so worried. She probably just ran into something. I swear every door I open is just a more complex puzzle than the last.

Ginchiyo's irritable sigh was quickly followed by a protest. "Of _course_ I'll be _worried_," she snapped. "I haven't faced defeat upon Violight's battlefield since I was a little girl. I swore if anyone managed to overcome me on that ground then I would protect them with my _life_."

"You still act like a little girl," Muneshige muttered.

"I heard that!" Ginchiyo snapped.

Oichi and Evia were packed tightly in the closet; there was little room between them. The tips of their noses kept brushing against each other - one wrong move, and Oichi would end up locking lips with her Warlord. Slowly, her eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness; she could see Evia pushing against the back wall, trying to give Oichi more room. Oichi, pressed against the door, could see that wasn't going to happen. Evia was hunched over slightly, the horns of her Warlord Crown millimetres from a shelf just above her head.

"You still sure she _likes_ him?" Oichi whispered.

Evia raised a finger before her lips, a nervous glare on her face.

"Look, her door's open." A pause; then her voice emerged again, from further; "She's not in here! Black Yang damn it, if any of those shinobi from Viperia or Yaksha have taken her I'll cut them open with my own hands!"

A light chuckle from Muneshige. "You sure you want to dirty those pretty things?" he prompted. "That would be quite a pity."

Evia raised her eyebrows.

"Shut up," Oichi snapped in a hurried whisper.

"Look, Lady Ginchiyo," Muneshige insisted, "she's probably having trouble sleeping. She didn't sleep an inch on the trip here. In fact, if I recall what Oichi was saying, she hadn't slept during her nights in Greenleaf or Fontaine, either. She's most likely gone for a walk to tire herself out."

A low growl as their footsteps parted. "If she's not here by morning," Ginchiyo snapped, her voice growing fainter, "I'm going to hunt down every last ninja in Ransei and run my blade down their backs until they tell me where she is."

The two girls waited until the Violitians were well out of range; then they both let out breaths they realized they'd been holding in.

"I'm sorry, Lady Evia," Oichi insisted. "I didn't mean to-"

"Let's just get out."

"Right." There wasn't a lot of room to maneuver her arms, but she managed to grab the doorknob and twist.

It didn't twist.

"Damn it," Oichi muttered. "I think the door's locked."

Evia managed to reach it for herself, giving it a ferocious twist. The knob wouldn't rotate an inch. Irritably, Evia pounded the door itself. No result.

The Warlord sighed, rising straight. The result was that her Warlord Crown collided with the shelf, and a gasp of pain passed through her lips as she tumbled back. Her elbow collided with the wall, sending a shock of pain through the limb, and as she gripped it she ended up running her Crown into Oichi's cheek. A yelp emerged from the healer as she tried to pull away, but she only succeeded in getting the other horn of the Crown right between the eyes.

In the confusion, Evia tried to stand straight and ran both horns into the shelf again, this time with a _lot_ more momentum. A box tumbled off the shelf and landed on Oichi's head, causing her to recoil forward and run right into the base of Evia's left horn with her forehead. The Warlord turned away, only to run her _right_ horn into the back of Oichi's helm and her left horn into the wall. Oichi reached up to feel how high the shelf was and ended up running her knuckles into the bottom of it; when she brought her arm back down, she did so right on Evia's nose, drawing a cry of pain.

Before anything else could happen, Oichi quickly reached forward and closed her hands around Evia's shoulders.

Weak, pained sobs passed through Evia's lips. Slowly, Oichi brought Evia down until the two of them were sitting on the floor of the closet. It was far more cramped than standing up, but there was much less potential for pain here. With careful movements, Oichi set a hand on the side of Evia's face, letting her fingers drift and brush her hair back. Carefully, she reached for the base of Evia's Crown. A gasp emerged as she found it, like contact with an open wound.

Oichi was starting to wish she hadn't dropped her staff when Evia had opened her door, but now was not the time for regret. Carefully, she brought herself as close as she could and put her arms around Evia, letting the Warlord rest her head on Oichi's shoulder. Tears were wet upon Evia's face, and Oichi only let her cry, feeling around the base of her Crown again. Her finger came away with drops of blood; with gentle movements, Oichi pressed them against the area around where her Crown vanished into her helm, trying to stem the flow of blood.

There was a long moment of silence, the two of them sitting there in a careful embrace.

Then footsteps emerged from outside again.

+x+x+x+

"Right around here..."

Masanori was leading Kiyomasa and Mitsunari down the corridor. Trailing at their feet were Eevee and Jigglypuff, who the trio had been taking care of during the battle. "I heard Ginchiyo and Muneshige arguing around here," Masanori explained. "Something about Evia going missing."

They rounded the corner to find the door to the Warlord Chamber open. The nearest door was closed, and when Kiyomasa reached for the knob, he found it locked. A series of clatters emerged from inside, causing the three of them to pull away. A girl's shout emerged, quickly followed by what sounded like a growl. Jigglypuff gave a shocked yelp, pulling away horrified, and Eevee took an offensive stance as Mitsunari neared the door. A scream emerged, and Mitsunari drew out his tessen and snapped it open as an angry shout emerged from inside.

He cut the lock.

+x+x+x+

Someone rattled the doorknob, finding it locked. The girls pulled away, running their heads into the door and the wall; and as they tumbled forward Oichi ended up running her nose into Evia's forehead. Disoriented, the two tried to get to their feet, running into the walls and the door; when they got up, Evia's crown, once again, slammed right into the shelf, causing her to give a loud shout of pain.

An irritated growl passed through Oichi's lips as she held Evia close with one hand and slammed the other elbow into the door. All she did was send pain coursing through her body, causing her to recoil forward. The two collided with the wall again, Evia's Crown connecting first, causing another painful scream, and with a loud shout Oichi set her hand against the back of Evia's head as she pushed her whole body against the door, trying to force it open.

The door flew open.

Oichi fell out, her hand on Evia's helm.

Evia was pulled after her, her grip on Oichi's back.

The two hit the ground with painful force and found their lips closed on each other for a long, stunned moment.

Then they pulled themselves apart, and raised their gazes to see Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, and Masanori, as well as _Eevee and Jigglypuff._

Oichi's arms were around Evia.

Evia's arms were around Oichi.

Both of their noses were bleeding.

Tears were run down Evia's face.

Oichi's index and middle fingers were covered in blood.

"Holy..."

"Shit."

+x+x+x+

"We _weren't doing **anything!**_"

Oichi had retrieved her staff, and was currently dealing with the wounds over Evia's body. The multiple impacts to her Warlord Crown had opened up some very deep cuts at the base of each horn, and the constant clattering around the closet had loosed a fair amount of bruises over both girls. Evia was in a chair, trying to hold back the pained tears, and remained completely still and silent as Oichi let drops of water from her staff fall into each cut, letting each fall soak in before applying another.

Eevee and Jigglypuff were currently perched on the bed across from them with upset glares on their faces.

"Honestly," Oichi protested, "I expected six million Warriors to be confronting us about this, but _you two?_ I came here to talk to Lady Evia. She opened the door while I was leaning against it. We got stuck on the floor and panicked when the Warriors came! What did you expect us to do?"

Jigglypuff raised an eyebrow.

Oichi gave an irritable sigh. "If you're not going to listen to us, would you just leave us alone? It was cramped in there! Lady Evia's Warlord Crown kept running into things! I tried to stop the impact and the door opened!"

Eevee huffed at her.

"Then why did you bring Mitsunari and his friends?" Oichi demanded. "Look, just... just _go_, alright? I need to finish up with these cuts or all Antimatter's gonna break loose tomorrow when we're training. I don't have time to argue with you two."

The two Pokémon glared at them for a moment longer; then Eevee sighed, hopping down from the bed, and Jigglypuff leapt after him.

Once the duo had left, Oichi sighed, letting another couple drops of water fall onto Evia's cuts. "I'm so sorry, Lady Evia," the healer insisted. "It's my fault you were hurt like this."

Evia shook her head slightly. The Warlord had fallen as silent as the day Oichi had met her, and her face was streaked with tears.

"I... I want to make it up to you," Oichi prompted. "Somehow. Please, name anything you want, and I'll do everything I can to-"

She was interrupted when Evia shook her head again, still not saying a word.

Oichi was quiet, letting another couple of drops fall onto Evia's Crown. "Please. I'll do anything. I just want to make it up to you. Please..."

"Stop."

The healer bit her lip nervously. "Stop... what?"

Evia turned to face her, careful to make sure her Warlord Crown didn't connect with her staff. "I'm not mad at you. You don't need to do anything."

Oichi shook her head. "No, I insist. I need to make it up to you. I'm the reason-"

"This is _not_ your fault," Evia insisted. "We fell. I was embarrassed. You panicked. It _happens_. I don't blame you."

"But Lady Evia..."

"_I_ insist," Evia prompted. "Just let it go."

+x+x+x+

The month of courtesy was spent training. Evia was glad for the custom that insisted Warriors from one army not attack more than once per month - she wanted to give the wounds some time to heal _naturally_ before they went on to the next kingdom.

"Pugilis," Oichi murmured as she and Evia were preparing for the next battle. The month of courtesy was nearly over; it was time to act. "This isn't going to be good. Eevee and Jigglypuff will have to sit this one out, too. Those Pugilans will take us out of the game immediately if they don't."

Evia nodded. "Same team?"

Oichi thought a moment. "...Yeah, the same team would probably be best. Yoshimoto doesn't need to get in on this yet." She swept her hand between Chrysalia and Pugilis and sighed. "It's a four-day journey, and that's assuming we don't run into more trouble like we did on the way here. It's going to take a lot of rations."

"Alright." Evia thought a moment. "Have everyone ready to leave at 0700 hours tomorrow."

"Yes, Lady Evia."

+x+x+x+

For once, the journey passed without a problem. The forest wasn't nearly as irritating getting _out_ of Chrysalia as it was getting _in_. Pugilis was a massive expanse of open plain, very hard to get lost in.

When they arrived at the castle, someone was waiting for them.

The Warlord of Pugilis was _huge_. Not overweight, but _built_ - he towered over most of Evia's army. His option to wear thick steel armour with no sleeves only amplified the effect, and at his side was a Gurdurr, with his steel weapon over one shoulder.

"Evia!" the Warlord called. "I've been waiting for you!" He held out a hand. "I am Yoshihiro, Warlord of Pugilis."

Oichi and Evia were both caught off-guard by that statement. "Waiting?" Oichi asked. "What do you-?"

Yoshihiro huffed. "The Warlords in this area are pathetic weaklings," he mused, glancing over her army to find the Violitians standing there. Ginchiyo drew her blade. "Conquering their kingdoms would be no fun. Something _does_ seem to be kicking off in the north... But that's still a ways away."

Both girls knew to what he referred - Nobunaga.

"And now you're here," Yoshihiro added. "I think this could be the most fun I've had in years!" He raised a fist over his helm. "Come! To the battlefield!"

+x+x+x+

The battlefield of Pugilis was just outside the castle - a massive, wide-open area that looked like it was designed for martial arts. A massive, hexagonal walking area surrounded a large square ring with a banner in each corner. Two walkways, one from either army's end of the field, led to the ring.

Everything was painted with a disturbing lines of red.

"Before we begin, let me tell you something," Yoshihiro prompted. "This is not an ordinary banner battle. One army must hold all of the banners for thirty minutes - or else, claim them all once the opposing army has been defeated. And the banners stand at the ring's edge..." A smile rose on his face. "You know what this means, don't you?"

He reached out off the stage - and Evia pulled back as a massive hammer was thrown towards him. He grabbed it and turned towards Evia, raising it before him.

"It's a gamble!" Yoshihiro called. "Just like all the good things in life!"

"Son of a bitch." Evia drew her sword, preparing to fight as her Warriors and their partners did the same. Oichi bit her lip as her and Evia's Dratini cried out, prompting an array of battle cries from her army. It would be hard to hold ground that close to a drop - they'd have to be careful if they wanted to win this.

Yoshihiro's army cried out in response. His army was full of strikers - the Warlord and his Gurdurr; Tadamoto, Kanemori, and their Timburr; Takahisa, with his Machop; and Tadatsune, with his Pansage. They were all clearly used to the battlefield like this - it wasn't going to be easy to get the advantage.

"Three hours! Begin!"

The two armies charged towards the stage. Most of the Warriors proceeded along the walkway; Muneshige, and his Staravia, needed waste no such time. The bird Pokémon hooked his talons on Muneshige's pauldrons and lifted him over the gap, landing him next to the banner as he closed his hand around the pole.

"I think that's cheating," Evia murmured.

Ginchiyo shrugged. "It worked, didn't it?" she prompted. Evia directed her and Shinx to the other banner on their end, prompting her to leap forward and grab the banner to stop herself from falling.

Yoshihiro and Gurdurr were going full-out. No sooner had Evia arrived at the ring than the Pugilan's hammer was going right at her. She stepped out of the way, letting the strike slam into the ground, and lashed out towards Yoshihiro's armoured fingers, hoping to find a weakness in his gauntlet.

No such luck; the weapon only clattered off as Yoshihiro pulled his hammer across the ground. Oichi quickly drove her staff into the ring, causing the weapon to hook on as Gurdurr leapt forward. Both of the Aurorans' Dratini managed to evade, launching Dragon Rages that knocked him out of the ring.

Yoshihiro glared. "Looks like I'm at a disadvantage," he mused. A grin rose on his face as, with a sudden force, he pulled Oichi's staff out of her hand, sending it flying across the battlefield. "But it wouldn't be any fun if the odds were ever in _my_ favour!" He swept the hammer across, but both of the Aurorans dropped to the ground. "Not knowing whether you're going to win or lose - that's the true thrill of the battlefield!"

Oichi leapt away, rushing towards one of his other Warriors as Motochika and Motonari charged into the field. Motochika's shamisen flew towards Yoshihiro's helm as Oshawott and Snivy stormed through his Warriors. Muneshige glanced over the battlefield and saw Gurdurr racing up the pit's side, aiming to enter the ring again. With a sweep of his arm, Staravia surged forward, speed that he had not held as a Starly sending him faster and faster.

Gurdurr saw nothing coming until Staravia's wing ran into his face.

Yoshihiro winced, lowering his hammer - and Motochika's shamisen with it. "Well..." he murmured. "You're impressive, no doubt about it..."

Of course, the next problem was the rest of the Pugilans. As Yoshihiro left the battlefield, his Warriors gave menacing battle cries. Most of them had been knocked from the ring and were now up on the defending end of the field once more.

Staravia flew back to Muneshige's arm.

Oshawott braced his scalchop in hand as Motochika struck his shamisen.

Snivy dropped to a low stance as Motonari braced his crossbow.

Ginchiyo drew her lightning blade as Shinx cried out.

Evia and Oichi found themselves back-to-back, even empty as Oichi's hands were.

They glanced at each other over their shoulders - and a smile rose on the healer's face that the Warlord returned.

The Warriors barrelled forward, their cries blending with that of their Pokémon.

"_Pugilis!_"

"_AURORA!_"

+x+x+x+

The remainder of the battle lasted maybe five minutes.

"Phew..." Yoshihiro and his Warriors were all well-tired. "You are a worthy winner," the Warlord told Evia. "But this is all part of the rich tapestry of battle. Victory tastes all the sweeter once you have known the bitterness of defeat." He hoisted his hammer over his shoulder as Gurdurr did with his steel. "Anyway, congratulations. You won a battle that will be talked about for years to come."

Oichi and Evia exchanged glances.

"...Would you mind letting me see your others firsthand?"

The girls turned towards him again. "What?"

Yoshihiro grinned. "You didn't think you could have an all-star army like this and leave me out, did you?"

Evia's mouth hung open for a moment. "_Damn_," she murmured.

+x+x+x+

Yoshihiro, Tadamoto, and Kanemori were sent to guard Chrysalia with Yoshimoto. Yoshihiro didn't sound all too pleased with the prospect, but he nonetheless obeyed orders and headed to the insect kingdom as Evia and her Warriors made their way inside.

Things lit up on the way in, to say the least.

Muneshige gave an exasperated sigh as Ginchiyo set a hand on Luxio's mane. "I can't hold myself a point above you, can I?" he prompted.

"Oh, cut it out, Muneshige," Ginchiyo snapped. Muneshige only made his way in ahead with Motochika and Motonari. Evia lingered behind as Oichi followed them, and the Violitian noticed. "What is it, Lady Evia?" she prompted.

"Nothing," Evia assured her. The same smile as Oichi had claimed before had risen on her face.

Ginchiyo angled her head. "Why are you looking at me like that?" A light giggle passed through Evia's lips, prompting Ginchiyo to reach for her blade. "Please don't mock me, Lady Evia," she snapped. "I could have you on the floor in a few moments."

Evia glanced at her, eyebrow raised.

This was starting to annoy Ginchiyo. "_What!?_" she demanded.

The warlord sighed. "You."

Ginchiyo pulled away. "Me?"

"You are _such_ a tsundere," Evia scolded.

"A..." Ginchiyo took offense to that. "Do you mean to imply-?"_  
_

Evia gazed at her for a moment.

The rage on the Violitian's face fell. "Is it that obvious?"

"Oichi doesn't think so," Evia admitted, "but I'm pretty sure Motochika was laughing at you."

* * *

Draco: **_Asura DAMN it, Draco._**


	12. Chrysalia: Aiya, Aya

Draco: **_ASURA DAMN IT, DRACO..._**

Disclaimer! I'm not some moron who refers to characters by original Japanese name for false purity unless the North American version is very blatantly horrible. Aya is referred to in this chapters as Aya-gozen as a matter of formality. Once she is on friendlier terms with Evia's team, this formality will cease.

Pokémon and protagonist © Nintendo. Character designs © Koei. Ransei © somewhere in the middle.

* * *

**Chrysalia: Aiya, Aya...**

"Evia of Aurora!"

Oichi's call prompted the other Warriors raised their glasses. "Evia of Aurora!" they echoed.

A light smile rose on the Warlord's face. The banquet had been prepared while they were still on the field - for the celebration of the seventh kingdom under Evia's conquest. Phrasing it like that wasn't the best choice of words, but Evia let it slide - Yoshihiro probably would have had the banquet regardless. He _had_ mentioned it was the first fun he'd had in years.

Of course, Evia's 'all-star army' was more than happy to accept the celebration.

+x+x+x+

"Congratulations, Lady Evia."

Oichi's statement caused the Warlord to turn to her, eyebrow raised. "What's that about?" she prompted. "You're the one who raised the toast."

"Yeah, but that wasn't a real congratulation," Oichi admitted. "That was just... kinda... going with the mood."

"The banquet _was_ kind of over-the-top," Evia mused.

"Worth it, though," Oichi pointed out. "Come on! You've got seven kingdoms under your command. That's _worth_ celebrating about."

Evia gave a nonchalant shrug. "It's just kinda... not a celebratory thing for me," she admitted.

Oichi angled her head. "What do you mean?"

The Warlord thought about it for a moment. "I... I'm not sure," she admitted. "It just... I don't have a _problem_ with the banquet, per se, but..."

"Are you always this pleased with yourselves?"

Both of them turned to see Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, and Masanori standing there. "You just kind of show up whenever you want, don't you?" Evia mused.

Mitsunari blinked.

That was nothing compared to Masanori, who wheeled back like he'd been smacked in the face. "Did that just happen?" he stated, turning to Kiyomasa. "She never-"_  
_

"Yeah," Kiyomasa admitted. "That _never_ happens."

"You're still congratulating way too soon," Mitsunari stated, clearly over the shock of Evia talking directly to him. "Surely you're aware of the crisis facing Ransei as we speak..."

That brought Evia down to earth _hard_. She lowered her head, her gaze focused.

"Nobunaga..."

+x+x+x+

_Meanwhile..._

_Nobunaga, who had been gathering his forces in the north...  
_

_...had conquered eight kingdoms himself._

_Only two kingdoms remained unbound to Aurora or Dragnor:_

_Terrara, under the command of Shingen...  
_

_...and Kenshin's kingdom of Illusio._

_Both were renowed throughout Ransei as Warlords of great ability._

_Indeed, even Nobunaga himself was said to fear them..._

+x+x+x+

"If Nobunaga captures _those_ kingdoms, just imagine what would happen," Kiyomasa snapped.

They had arrived at the council room in Pugilis Castle. "That would be _terrible!_" Masanori shouted. "_Nobody_ would be able to stop him then!"

"So do I have to say what we're all thinking?" Mitsunari prompted.

Evia lowered her head dejectedly.

A sigh. "I guess I do." Mitsunari mused. "Evia, you _need_ to get Shingen and Kenshin on your side. There aren't any other options. If Nobunaga takes over Terrara _or_ Illusio, Ransei is finished."

+x+x+x+

_Why am I, like, the **only** Warlord who doesn't have a balcony in her chamber?_

That thought crossed over Evia's mind as she gazed over Pugilis, letting her nightgown drift in the wind. _That's it. The second I get back to Aurora, after this whole Nobunaga issue, I'm going to rearrange the castle design. My Warlord Chamber is being **moved**. I don't care if I have to get a **broom cupboard**, I am getting a balcony to go with it._

The knock on the door caused her to turn towards it. "It's open."

Open, step, close. "I see we're back to the usual habit."

Evia sighed, turning towards her. "Um, 'usual habit'?"

Oichi was standing there, next to the bed, as she had expected. "Of you _not_ sleeping."

A light chuckle passed through Evia's lips as she turned back out over the kingdom. "I've got to be the only Warlord in Ransei without a personal balcony."

"No way," Oichi prompted. "Um... there wasn't one in the Warlord Chamber in Ignis."

Evia shook her head. "No, I mean, Aurora is the only _Castle_ in Ransei with no balcony. Anywhere. Why did I overlook that? I swear, there was a balcony in Ignis for the sake of _having_ a balcony."

Oichi sighed. "You seem kind of... angry about that."

The statement lit up on Evia's face. "Oh yeah, speaking of angry," she added, turning to Oichi, "Ginchiyo confessed."

"Confessed what?" Oichi asked.

"Muneshige," Evia mused. "She's an absolute tsundere about it, but she _likes_ him."_  
_

An irritable sigh passed through Oichi's lips. "I'm not talking about this," she murmured.

"You're just-"

Oichi stopped her from finishing. "No, I mean I'm not talking about this because I'm just going to end up in another argument with you. That makes me feel petty and disrespectful. I'm going to try and walk out early again, which is going to leave me feeling _more_ disrespectful, and then I'm going to chicken out of a dramatic leaving and come right back, which is going to make me feel _more_ petty. You're going to have already come after me, and I'm going to do _something_ **stupid** that puts us _both_ in an embarrassing situation. Having blood on my fingers from your Warlord Crown really didn't help with the implications. I really don't want to go through that a third time."

Evia sighed. "I _told_ you," she reminded the healer. "It _wasn't your fault_."

"It _was_ my fault, Lady Evia," Oichi insisted.

"It was a natural reaction," Evia corrected. "I told you. I could have have that conversation with Takamoto and had the same result."

"You know full well Takamoto is way to cowardly to talk to you directly," Oichi brought up. "Never mind that you never used to speak to anyone except me until, like, Chrysalia."

"It's called _adapting the role_," Evia prompted. "And you're trying to branch me out of the conversation so that you can still feel guilty."

"I _am_ guilty," Oichi countered. "You _know_ that."

"You're _human_, Oichi," Evia pointed out. "That was a _human_ reaction."_  
_

"It doesn't matter how _human_ or how _natural_ my reaction was," Oichi deflected. "What matters that it was _my_ reaction."

"I'm not holding it against you!" Evia insisted.

"How _you_ choose to see it doesn't change how it happened," Oichi stated firmly.

"So it _happened!_" Evia shouted. "That hardly matters!"

"Don't tell me it doesn't matter!" Oichi shouted back.

"It was a freak accident!"

"It was _completely avoidable_ if I had just been a good little Warrior and listened to what you were telling me!"_  
_

"We were having a conversation! You brought up Ginchiyo! You think I didn't want your opinion?"

"Obviously not, because you were laughing at me like I was an idiot!"

"I was amused! Your reaction was funny! If it was _you_ who noticed and _me_ who didn't, you would have laughed the same way!"

"I'm your_ Warrior!_ I'm not _supposed_ to be laughing at you! I'm supposed to do what you tell me and tell you what I do!"

"I don't want a Warrior who just 'does what I tell her and tells me what she does'!"

"Oh, so you want Warriors who are going to rebel against you?"

"I want _human beings_, Oichi! You're human! Everyone makes mistakes!"_  
_

"Everyone making mistakes doesn't justify the fact that I made you fall out of a closet with me and laid one on you on the hallway floor like some love-starved dominatrix!

"_I never said I had a problem with it!_"

The conversation came to a complete and utter halt when she said that. Evia was standing there like she was ready to throw a punch, her expression locked into a glare, before the shock on Oichi's face made her realize the words that just passed through her lips. Her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh my sweet mother of Wuji, I just did not just say that."

That angry look on Oichi's face returned. "Wh-wh-what? What, so... so now that you _say_ that, you've got a problem with it?"

Evia shook her head. "No, Oichi, I don't-"

"I've met a _lot_ of people in my time as a Warrior, Lady Evia," Oichi snapped, "and I have been grossed out by what _half_ of them do when they think someone's not looking. But if you're going to toy with my feelings like that-"

"What happened to not arguing with me?!"

That statement caused Oichi's expression to fall at terminal velocity. "Oh, Antimatter, I'm being an absolute _bitch_ right now. I-"

"Sit down, Oichi." All the anger in the room had vanished instantly, and Evia's voice was worried and depressed. "Please."

Oichi dropped her head dejectedly, falling back and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Evia took a deep breath.

"I want you to promise me," she insisted, "that you're not going to interrupt me until I finish."

"Understood, Lady Evia," Oichi stated. "I will not interrupt."

Her over-obedient tone worried the Warlord, but she resisted the urge to point it out.

"First of all... I _enjoy_ your company. I understand that you might be uncomfortable. Talking to me, like an equal. But I want you to understand, you're the only reason I've been able to do _anything_. If it weren't for you, I would have sat in Aurora until Nobunaga was at my door with... with what, a sword that you could hollow out and use as an office building, and he cut me up with it to take over my kingdom."_  
_

Oichi nodded to acknowledge the statement, though she said nothing.

"Second of all, I want you to stop thinking of yourself as a Warrior."

The healer's gaze shot up. "But-"

Evia raised a hand. "I want you to stop thinking of yourself as a Warrior, and start thinking of yourself as _my friend._"

That caught Oichi completely off-guard. "Wha-" She realized that she was violating orders and quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

"Now, I don't mean that I'm giving you _completely_ free reign. But I can tell that you're still reluctant to see me as... really, as anything more than your Warlord. I want that to stop. You're my _friend_, Oichi. You're the only real, human friend I have. And I don't want this friendship to be just my delusion. I guess... what I'm trying to say is..."

A sigh passed through Evia's lips.

"I'm tired of shouldering this whole thing myself."

Oichi's eyes widened. "Lady Evia, are you seriously...?"

"I'm human too, Oichi," Evia reprimanded.

"Then what...? How did you get...?"

Evia's expression darkened like Yaksha on a new moon.

Oichi realized exactly _what_ she was saying. "Holy Cross Flaming _shit_, I'm so sorry. I just- I didn't mean- Oh, Hall of Origin, smite me now!" She gripped the back of her head in despair.

"Please... don't say that about yourself."

"I... I'm so..."

There was a long moment of silence. Evia was willing to wait.

"I am so so so so _so sorry,_ Lady Evia," Oichi insisted, not looking up. "I can't believe I just said that. That was rude, and uncalled for, and you have every reason to kick me out of your army for that. And if you choose to do that, I have no right to object like Takatora did. I just... _I'm sorry._"

Evia sighed. "What did I just tell you? You're not my _Warrior_ anymore. You're my _friend_."

"Even so-!"

A sigh passed through Evia's lips before she stepped up to the bed and sat down beside Oichi. "Look, I am _not_ going to hold this against you. I haven't held _anything_ against you ever since you joined my army. And I probably never will."

Oichi sighed. "You don't know that."

"You're the one who said I'm too good," Evia reminded her, a smile on her face again.

"I... that's... you..." Oichi's face turned red. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Evia waited until the crimson on Oichi's face faded; then the Warlord's smile fell, and she glanced away.

"I guess we should get to... the third matter at hand," she murmured. "About... that incident in Chrysalia."

Oichi fell quiet.

"I realize that, having just told you to see yourself as my friend, not my Warrior, I have no right to give you orders, but... I don't want you to feel like this for the rest of your life. I know, you're upset. I _understand_ that your upset. I just... don't want it. I'm not gonna hold this over your head for the rest of your life and then some. I'm willing to let this go as soon as you stop blaming yourself."

"Did you mean it?"

Evia turned to her. "What do you mean?"

Oichi wasn't looking at her. "When you said you... didn't have a problem with it. That scenario. Those implications. That... that kiss. Did you mean it? Or was that just...?"

She was cut off when Evia wrapped her arms around Oichi in a tight hug.

"I'm not gonna say I would do it again in a heartbeat, but... I think that's the injuries talking."

A smile rose on Oichi's face at that, and she gently returned the hug. "Thank you, Lady Evia."

"Stop it."

Oichi pulled away at that. "Wha...?"

"Stop calling me 'Lady'," Evia elaborated. "Just... call me Evia. _Just_ Evia."

"I..." The smile rose on Oichi's face, broader this time.

"Alright... Evia."

There was a long moment of silence; then Evia cleared her throat with a light cough. "Uh, we should... we should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah... sorry."

The healer got off the bed, picking her staff off the floor. In the confusion of the argument she had completely forgotten she had even brought it with her. Quietly, she made her way across the floor and pulled the door open as Evia made her way to the head of the bed.

"Um, L- Evia?"

The Warlord turned towards her. "Yes, Oichi?"

"I apologize, in advance, if... if I call you 'Lady', by accident," Oichi explained.

A smile rose on Evia's face. "Don't worry about it," she insisted, pulling the blankets back.

Oichi started out into the hall and reached to close the door behind her.

"And... Evia?"

A light chuckle passed through Evia's lips. "_Yes_, Oichi?" she prompted, feigning irritation. She turned to see the door was hardly more than cracked open.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat... injuries and all."

+x+x+x+

"Sooo?"

Oichi nearly had a heart attack when the leering question came out of the corner of the Warrior's chamber. She yelped and turned, bracing her staff in both hands like an energy crossbow. She was relieved when she found out it was only Ginchiyo perched in the corner. She was still in full battle attire, armour and all, although her Warlord Crown was not upon her head.

The healer set a hand over her heart. "Flames of _Yin_, Ginchiyo, don't _scare_ me like that." She glanced over the Violitian. "You go to sleep in that?"

"Hardly," Ginchiyo corrected. "I was touring the castle. I need to know where everything is _firsthand_. It's a problem of mine. More importantly," she proceeded, "you go talk to your Warlord in _that?_"

Oichi glanced down at herself. Her nightgown wasn't the most... appropriate clothing to be talking to Evia with, if she was honest with herself, but she was starting to think that maybe she wasn't so unfamiliar with treating Evia as a friend after all. "Um, it's just... I felt- Wait!" Oichi's train of thought vanished like a puff of smoke when she raised her gaze to Ginchiyo. "You knew I was-"

"What part of 'touring the castle' did you not understand?" Ginchiyo prompted.

"Oh, Black Yang, Ginchiyo," Oichi sobbed, "_what_ did you hear?"

Ginchiyo opened her mouth, then closed it again, her brow furrowing. "I heard my name," she said carefully. "Is this about that tsundere talk?"

"Did you hear it before or during the shouting match?" Oichi prompted.

"During," Ginchiyo admitted.

"Then it's nothing important," Oichi murmured. She pointed at Ginchiyo's face. "That's not an 'I'm not sure what I heard' look, that's an 'I don't want to offend my Warlord's second-in-command' look. _How much_ did you hear?"

Ginchiyo sighed. "I heard everything until Lady Evia called you out for arguing with her despite earlier refusing to argue with her," she replied. "Then I realized what I was doing and got the hell out of there. _Please_ don't bring this up to Lady Evia. I'm liable to get booted from the army for it."

"Evia is _not_ that kind of Warlord," Oichi insisted. "She's only ever kicked _one_ Warrior out of the army, and he- you know what, I'm not even going to say that out loud."

"Ohh..." Ginchiyo mused, a smile on her face.

Oichi raised her gaze. "That face. I don't _like_ that face."

"It's nothing," Ginchiyo insisted. "I heard the Warriors talking about Evia and a fit of rage, that's most likely what I heard."

"Yes, that's most likely what you heard," Oichi admitted, "but that's not _that_ kind of face that I don't like."

Ginchiyo shook her head. "Good night, Lady Oichi," she prompted.

Oichi raised an eyebrow. "I don't recall being 'Lady'."

"And I don't recall 'Evia' _not_."

The healer realized what was going on and gripped her helm. "Oh, Hall of Origin, smite me now..."

+x+x+x+

The month of courtesy was incredibly awkward. The nervousness of going toe-to-toe with Nobunaga the moment they got Shingen and Kenshin was nothing - between Evia's request, Oichi's own admission, and the fact that Ginchiyo seemed to have been spreading word about the two girls' new 'association', the healer felt like a Febass in a pond full of Magikarp: standing out, starting rumors, and showing off. Evia had assigned all the Warlords to the Aurora Trigram to train, in preparation - Motochika and Yoshihiro to Ignis, Motonari and Ginchiyo in Fontaine, Muneshige and Yoshimoto in Greenleaf. Each of them had three or four Warriors under their command; the remaining Warriors were stationed to guard Chrysalia until the army was ready to attack.

"Alright, which are we going to start with?"

Evia and Oichi had returned to the council room, with Mitsunari's team.

"I don't see it _matters_," Masanori mused. "I mean, come on, this is _Shingen and Kenshin_. People call their battles 'mind over matter' for a reason. You haven't _seen_ those two fight! It's like getting Time and Space into a fight. Those two set up a battlefield between their kingdoms _just_ for the purpose of fighting each other."_  
_

The Warlord blinked a couple times, staring at the map. "No one can hate someone else that much," she murmured. Eevee on her shoulder gave a worried cry as she turned to the trio. "One battlefield between foes-"

"Five hundred and ninety-eight fights," Kiyomasa stated.

Oichi's mouth fell open.

"And _five hundred and ninety-eight draws,_" he added.

Jigglypuff's mouth fell open.

"Okay, okay, okay okay okay," Evia insisted. "Alright, let's think for a moment. What have they got?"

"Terrara's got Ground-type Pokémon," Oichi mused. "But I wouldn't put it past Shingen to have filled his army with other types for counterbalance. Kenshin, too - Illusio's full of Psychic-types, but they've got to have defensives to cover that."

Evia drummed her fingers on the table. "Alright... this side of Ransei, we've got one type for Kenshin, two for Shingen. Water and Grass against Ground, Bug against Psychic. However," she added, pointing at the red Terrara marker, "Shingen's army is smack-dab in the center of Ransei. More kingdoms have direct access to Terrara; he's got two on the west, and three on the east. Naturally, he'd need a more diverse army to cover that. Kenshin, on the other hand," she added, tapping the red Illusio marker, "is vulnerable only from one kingdom on the west, and two on the east. Since Illusio is directly adjacent to Chrysalia, he would naturally prioritize on covering that weakness."

Mitsunari raised his gaze. "So you're saying...?"

"I'm saying we don't need to worry about a six-type army," Evia replied. "As long as we target his weakness, and have someone to cover _that_ weakness, then it'll be far easier."

Oichi sighed. "We're bringing in Yoshimoto. Aren't we."

It wasn't a question, but the Warlord answered anyways. "Yeah," Evia admitted. "We are."

"Mulch."

"Mulch."

"So, what's the most likely 'Bug cover', then?" Mitsunari prompted.

Evia thought a moment. "Rock-types are good defenders and over good attackers, and they've got the type advantage. We'll bring in Yoshihiro to cover that. And we can bring in Motochika and Motonari, as usual. They should be able to handle any... serious problems. Station Ginchiyo and Muneshige in Pugilis to guard. Get the strongest Warriors to join them. That way we still have a defense if Shingen decides to sneak in on us."

Mitsunari pointed to the map. "It's a four-day journey from Chrysalia, just the distance," he pointed out. "And Chrysalia expands in _that_ direction. You know what that means?"

"Five days of pain-in-the-ass Chrysalia forest," Evia murmured, "assuming we don't push ourselves and tire out before we get there."

+x+x+x+

Evia stood corrected.

_Four_ days of pain-in-the-ass Chrysalia forest, stringing unsleepable hammocks to deal with the lack of flat terrain.

Then another _three_ days of _floating rocks._

Honestly, any Warrior would think the world had cracked apart once you entered Illusio. The entire kingdom was composed of a series of floating crystal and stone. It was an absolute nightmare to traverse. Jigglypuff kept screaming. _Eevee_ kept screaming.

Trying to take down the tent on the morning after they arrived sent it tumbling into an abyss.

When finally they were close enough to the castle that it seemed it would be easy to get in, Evia gave an angry shout. She had twigs from Chrysalia in her hair and crystals from Illusio in her shoes, and now she had _no_ idea how to get up to the castle - which was floating a kilometre higher than everything else.

"I knew we should have brought Muneshige," Oichi murmured.

Irritable, Evia raised her com-crystal bracelet to her mouth. Due to the armoured cuffs, she had hers on the underside of her wrist, meaning she looked like a professional commander as she raised it before her. "Muneshige?"

Quiet.

"Muneshige, respond."

Nothing.

She tried tapping the gem, but no sound came through her earpiece. "My bracelet's not working," she murmured, turning to Oichi.

"What? Let me see." Evia held out her hand, and Oichi glanced at the bracelet. "This isn't a com-crystal," she murmured. "It looks like it's been replaced. One of the Warriors must have..." She narrowed her gaze. "Oh, damn it, just when I thought we had been finished with Takatora back at Fontaine! He must have replaced your crystal before you kicked him out. You hardly use the thing anyways, no wonder we never noticed." She shuffled through her pockets. "I know I had a spare in here somewhere..."

She was cut off when Evia closed her fingers around Oichi's hand and pulled it close. Into Oichi's com-crystal, she called, "Muneshige?" This time she heard it in her earpiece.

Still nothing.

"Muneshige, respond."

A response was not recieved.

"Ginchiyo?"

Still nothing.

Eevee growled from Evia's shoulder as she snapped, "Damn it, if I don't get a response-!"

"Is something the matter?"

"Wah!" Evia spun, reaching for her Warlord Sword as she caught sight of a figure in white robes. He had a two-horned white helmet with a golden kanji for _Ai_, love, upon it. In his hand was a trio of _ofuda_, and at his side was a Kirlia who looked surprisingly curious.

"Hello," the Warrior prompted. "Challengers, I presume?"

"What the _hell_?" Evia shouted.

Oichi set a hand on her shoulder, calming her down. "Yes, we're from Aurora," she replied. "I'm Oichi. This is Evia. With us are Yoshimoto, Yoshihiro, Motochika, and Motonari."

The Warriors nodded. "I am Kanetsugu, junior Warlord of Illusio under Lord Kenshin. My apologies for the lack of access. We've been... distracted, with the happenings in the north and preparing appropriately. I'm afraid we _completely_ forgot walkways from the east. You understand, I hope."

"Do you mean to tell me that my army is insignificant enough that you need not allow us to access your castle?" Evia demanded.

Oichi pulled her back. "Lady Evia, please..."

"I told you to stop calling me 'Lady'," Evia reprimanded.

"It's not that," Kanetsugu insisted. "You've been much more... how do I say this? _Humble_ with your conquest than Nobunaga. As a result, we never realized quite how swiftly you've made your way to us."

"Oh, so I'm just unnoticeable," Evia mused. "That makes me feel _so_ much better."

"Evia.."

Kanetsugu turned to his partner. "Kirlia, could you enable the walkway please?" As Kirlia gave a confirmative cry, he turned back to Evia. "I meant no disrespect," he elaborated. "Lord Kenshin and Lady Aya love a good sport who doesn't use past victories as leverage in their current battle. When I said we had not noticed your progress, I meant that as a compliment. A humble opponent proves so much more satisfying than a flamboyant one."_  
_

Evia gaped. "_Satisfying?_" she demanded. "Now you're insulting my abilities."

"I am not insulting your abilities, merely praising those of my Warlord," Kanetsugu corrected. "Come. Lord Kenshin awaits."

He turned and stepped off of the floating stone, towards the abyss.

A series of crystals rose under his foot to form a platform.

Then another set rose to his next step.

Then again.

Evia's anger dimmed as she awed in how flawlessly - and _fearlessly_ - Kanetsugu made his way towards the castle. "Mulch bags, that's brilliant."

Oichi sighed. "Come on, Evia," she prompted, stepping ahead.

The Warlord followed, behind her the broad grins of her Warriors as they took off after her.

+x+x+x+

Kenshin, perched atop the crystal throne of Illusio - which was floating above the floor, though not any moreso than any other Warlord would use a raised platform for - reminded Evia of some religious ruler. Not that it was a bad thing; the white cloth and silver armour looked absolutely _badass_, and the silver headband made his gaze that much more focused. At his side was a Gallade with blades drawn, looking like he was ready to kick ass and take names. Nearby was a girl in flowing white robes with a hood over her gaze, a Cubchoo at her side.

"So, Evia..." Kenshin mused. "You wish to challenge me in battle, for my kingdom of Illusio. Alas... Your abilities are not yet comparable to mine. It would not be wise for me to indulge in the request of one so weak."

"Wha...?" Evia was shocked at how quickly and emotionlessly the insult had come. "Do not belittle me like that!"

"I speak only the truth," Kenshin replied. "All this battle would bring you is pain like nothing you have felt before, and dishonour upon your name."

Evia drew the Warlord Sword, causing most of her Warriors and all three escorts to step back. "I will not stand here and be insulted by some high-and-mighty Warrior in white! You have no reason to treat me like this!"

Oichi stepped forward and set her hand on Evia's shoulder. "Evia, please, don't get-"

The Warlord only struck it off with her free hand, causing Oichi to pull away.

Kanetsugu stepped forward, feeling that this was about to go downhill very quickly. "Lord Kenshin has spoken," he declared. "If you truly wish to face him in battle, you will have to grow much stronger, first."

"How dare you-"

Oichi stepped in front of her Warlord before Evia could do anything she would regret. "Evia, please, let's just _go_."

Evia grit her teeth angrily. "Pompous ass," she spat at Kenshin before turning on her heel and barging through her Warriors violently. The army glanced in her direction as Oichi chased after. "Wait, Evia-!"_  
_

"I understand that it was quite a long journey here," Kanetsugu stated to the remaining Warriors. Mitsunari and Motochika both turned towards him. "If your rations have run low, we will allow you to stay here a moment, and restock for the return trip."

"The gesture is appreciated," Mitsunari insisted. "However... We should really get that restock to-go. I doubt she's gonna wait."

+x+x+x+

Evia did not slow down. She did not stop. She hardly even ate. With that angry glare on her face, all she did was walk. All she _allowed_ to be done was walk. The dangerous leaps and balances of Illusio became infuriated pounces and dashes. The twisting, entangled forest of Chrysalia was _swathed_ through with the Warlord Sword, leaving a tunnel of sliced branches and angry footprints.

This furious, pissed-off pace turned the seven-day trek to Illusio into a four-day march home. Any attempts by Oichi to get her to slow down or break were replied to with a harsh elbow to the stomach. All attempts by anyone _other_ than Oichi were replied to with a furious kick between the greaves.

That didn't work on Yoshihiro, who instead got a sheath to the head.

Angry Evia was _scary_ Evia.

When they got back to Chrysalia Castle, the sun was starting to set. The rest of the Warriors made a clear point of staying away from Evia until she had cooled down, but Oichi chased after her until she arrived at the Warlord Chamber.

"Evia, please-"

"Not now, Oichi," Evia insisted. "I'm upset, alright?"

Oichi shook her head. "Look, Evia, you _shouldn't_ be upset. That was Kenshin of Illusio. He probably knew what he was talking about."

Evia sighed. "You're not helping, alright, Oichi? Just leave me alone."

"I'm _trying_ to help," Oichi insisted. "You need to relax."

"I don't _need_ to relax," Evia snapped. "I've covered in cuts and bruises, there's twigs in my hair and crystals in my shoes. I need a long, hot shower, a chill in the furo, and then I am going to sleep and you are not to wake me up under _any_ circumstances. If there are any problems tomorrow before I wake, _you_ can handle them. Have I made myself clear?"_  
_

The harsh tone of her words contrasted brilliantly with the way she had asked Oichi to treat her after they had arrived in Pugilis. "I-I... Yes, Lady Evia..."

Evia nodded. "Good." She turned away and closed the door with a fierce slam, prompting a yelp from Oichi.

There was a _click_ as the door locked.

The healer stood there for a long moment before turning away and making her way down the hall.

+x+x+x+

_Knock knock knock_.

"Lady Evia?"

Evia shifted on the bed, but only groaned angrily. Eevee cried softly next to her, but she only shook her head. "This is my me day," she murmured to him.

_Knock knock knock_.

"Lady Evia?"

The Warlord groaned again, raising her gaze to check the timepiece directly across from the Warlord bed. It was 06:00. With a weak protest, she snapped, "I said leave me alone!"

_Knock knock knock._

"Lady Evia?"

Evia growled like an angry Arcanine and sat up only long enough to turn and lie facedown on the bed, holding a pillow over her head. Eevee leapt down from her bed as she tried to go back to sleep. There was a moment of quiet; then a hand was on her shoulder, shaking her fiercely.

"Please, Lady Evia, get up!"

Eevee's cry caused the Warlord to raised her gaze, leaving the pillow balanced on her horns. "Traitor," she murmured, a weak smile on her face. That contorted into a glare as she whirled around to Oichi, the pillow falling. "I thought I told you that if any problems arose-"

She was confused when Oichi looked away at her turn. "What is it?"

"You really were tired last night, weren't you?" Oichi asked nervously.

Evia was confused before she remembered that she had gone straight from the Furo to the bed without bothering to stop in between. "Oh, Wuji!" she snapped, wrapping her bare form in blankets. "Oichi," she prompted, resuming the conversation, "I thought I said-"

"I know what you said," Oichi insisted. "You're not to be woken under any circumstances. If there are any problems, I can handle them. I know."

"And you _can_ handle them," Evia snapped, flopping back face-down onto the bed.

Oichi shook her head desperately.

"Not if they're calling for you personally, Lady Evia."

Evia growled, propping herself on the bed with her arms. "Tell them-"

"And not if it's Aya-gozen of Illusio."

+x+x+x+

Evia took her place on the throne of Chrysalia. The thing was more prickly than Pineco hide and extremely uncomfortable. Oichi stood at her side, with her healing staff in hand. Standing before her was the woman in white robes from Kenshin's throne room - Aya-gozen of Illusio. Kanetsugu was at her side. Three Warriors were behind Kanetsugu.

"You are Evia, are you not?" she prompted. "The one who so unwisely attempted to invade Illusio..."

"Watch your tongue, Aya-gozen," Evia snapped. "Your Warlord's insults were bad enough. He was lucky I agreed to leave. Do not mock me on my grounds, or I will be forced to keep you here, willfully or not."

The Illusian's smile did not falter. "My brother spoke only the truth - and so do I," she insisted. "Enthusiasm is meaningless if you do not have the requisite talent, after all. I am here to measure the extent of your strength. To see whether you would really be a match for Kenshin. If you would be so kind as to guide us to the battlefield..."

Evia narrowed her gaze. "I have reason to refuse you the battle you request, for your brother refused me mine," she stated firmly. "However... I am left under the impression that your presence here is not under his orders."

Aya-gozen only nodded, a smile still on her face. "You are observant, if nothing else," she admitted. "My brother found himself struck by insomnia the night after you arrived - no doubt an effect of the dark mood you held against him, for his refusal to fight. This left him... well, in poor condition to be commanding battle. I insisted he leave the army to me. I believe if I can quell your disbelief..."

"I told you to watch your tongue!" Evia was on her feet, her grip around the handle of her blade.

"Evia, your hand's on your sword again," Oichi warned.

"As it should be!" Evia reprimanded. She raised her bracelet before her before remembering that it didn't have a com-crystal. "Get the Warriors to the battlefield," she snapped to Oichi, who nodded and tapped the crystal on her own bracelet as her Warlord turned back to Aya-gozen.

Her blade screamed against its sheath as she raised it to Kenshin's army.

"We accept your challenge, Aya-gozen of Illusio. You'd better hope you don't regret this."

+x+x+x+

She escorted the Illusians to the battlefield, with Eevee upon her shoulder. Upon seeing her Warriors had yet to arrive, she set a hand on her helm irritably. "They were never this troublesome before," she murmured.

"Where are your Warriors?" Aya-gozen asked. "Surely they haven't left you to fight on your own?"

"Oichi had to drag me out of bed because you wouldn't shut up and talk to her," Evia reprimanded, "and I pushed them through a four-day walk that ended last night. I wouldn't be surprised if they were asleep as well. Let's... let's just get started," she muttered, turning back to the battlefield. "Um..."

Aya-gozen only chuckled. "What is the matter now?"

"Yoshimoto is an absolute manchild," the Auroran replied. "I've been trying to blot out the memories of the battle with him since it happened. I knew it was going to come back and bite me in the ass - now I can't remember who starts at which end of the battlefield."

"Ohh! Lady Evia!"

Evia and Eevee both winced at the call. "Speak of Antimatter," she muttered, glaring over her shoulder to find Yoshimoto and Pineco approaching. "Yoshimoto!" she snapped. "Where do the attackers start again?"

"Around the southern shishi-odoshi," Yoshimoto replied joyfully. "The defenders start on the northern one."

"And where's everyone else?"

"Oh, they're on the way," the Chrysalian dismissed. "What's the matter?"

Evia growled angrily. "Point: proven," she muttered. "Get your ass to your end of the field!" she shouted at Yoshimoto. Whirling around to Aya-gozen, she added, "And that goes for you and your entourage, too."

It took the rest of her army another hour to arrive. Yoshihiro was first. Oichi was last. The healer Evia could excuse only on account of the fact that she had been sent to wake the army when they had not responded to the initial call. Turns out her Warriors had been all over Chrysalia Castle. Yoshihiro was found facedown on the table in the dining hall.

"Okay, it's one thing to sleep in, but it's another altogether to ignore summons to battle." Evia shook her head and turned to Aya. "I owe you an apology, Aya-gozen!" she called. "I assure you, I had no intentions of delaying battle like this!"

"You need not worry, Evia of Aurora," Aya-gozen called back. "Every Warlord has had a day like you have, today. I hold nothing against you. How long does a battle in Chrysalia last?"

Evia reached for her blade and was about to call with it raised when Yoshimoto beat her to it.

"Two hours to play! Let us begin!"

The shishi-odoshi on the defenders' end of the battlefield emitted a peaceful _doink_.

Evia turned to snap at Yoshimoto with a command when two bulky figures shot past her with weapons hefted over their shoulder.

"Alright, let's do this! _CHESTOOOOOOH YOSHIHIROOOOOH!_"

The Warlord and her healer blinked in place for a moment as they watched Yoshihiro of Pugilis leap into the battlefield, swinging at oversized kemari balls a hammer that could crush a human skull like a pea, at his side his Gurdurr doing the same with a massive beam of steel.

"Oh, Wuji," Oichi realized, "he just ran in there."

"_Shit!_" Evia screamed, drawing her blade. "Stop him! _Stop him!_ He's going to get this whole army kicked out of Chrysalia if he-"

Unfortunately, in the midst of their shock, the rest of the army seemed to have followed Yoshihiro's example. Had the Pugilan been given orders before they arrived? Had he been asked to sample what they were to do? The fact that Evia had not stopped him left this the only course of action she could determine, for the entire army bar herself and Oichi had launched headfirst into battle with wild battle cries as their Pokémon did the same. Four big-name Warlord facing down three unarmed Warriors, some idealist with a hand of ofuda, and Kenshin's sister - it couldn't go _that_ bad, could it?

Well, the Warriors managed to hold out long enough until Aya-gozen slammed the butt of a _naginata_ into their backs. Their partners turned to rush to their Warriors' aid, only to find themselves taken down by her Cubchoo and Kanetsugu's Kirlia.

The Warriors sighed in relief, cracking their knuckles and rolling their shoulders as the two Junior Warlords stepped forward. "Come out, Evia of Aurora!" Aya-gozen called. "You hide behind Warlords of greater skill than yourself? You are but a coward, a child playing a grown woman's game!"

Oichi was worried. The Illusians had managed to hold up against four of western Ransei's greatest Warriors - just how skilled _was_ Kenshin, if these were his underlings? "Lady Evia, we have to-"_  
_

She cut herself off when she turned to face Evia - because there was a look of _sheer__, unbound rage_ on the Warlord's face, an expression that Oichi had never seen before. Not even when Oichi had brought up her Warlord Crown on the way to Violight, not even when she was dealing with Takatora at Greenleaf and Fontaine - not even during _the midnight at Aurora_ had the healer seen such unbound rage on Evia's person. It was thoroughly frightening, and it made Oichi step back in fear as Evia stepped towards the Warriors, her blade in hand, Eevee at her side.

Aya-gozen snickered lightly, the same serene smile on her face. "Finally," she mused, "some excitement." She swept her naginata towards Evia. "Have at her!"

The Warriors gave battle cries as they charged forward; but the deadly glare on Evia's face changed not, and she continued to storm towards them. Eevee gave a low cry, more of a pronounced growl, and took a single step forward before he seemed to vanish. He reappeared with his forepaws on the head of one Warrior's Drillbur, whirling in the air before kicking off again and slamming into another Warrior's Ralts. The last Warrior's Abra saw him dashing across the ground, but the flare preceding a Teleport had only started before Eevee knocked him right out.

Their Warriors kept rushing towards Evia.

A low growl passed through Evia's lips as she came to a stop, right foot and blade before her.

"Your role in this match is **over.**"

The horns of Evia's Warlord Crown seemed to _gleam_.

"You do nothing more than **abuse...**"

The nearest Warrior braced his fist back for a punch.

"...your **gifts** as **Warriors.**"

A strike was stopped inches from Evia's face.

_By the sharp of a blade._

Evia grasped the weapon in two hands before her as the Warrior pulled back, gripping the cut with his other hand. She brought her right foot back and turned on her left heel so that the toes of her left foot landed dead on the toes of the next Warrior coming, and she braced the Warlord Sword past her eyes, causing it to slice right across that Warrior's arm and elict a scream of pain. Evia took another step back, causing the Warrior to pull away as the last Illusian shot forward.

Then she whirled the blade in hand as she arced into a spin, leaping forward like a veritable _hurricane_.

When it ended, she was standing low to the ground, with her left arm against her knee and her blade out to the side, eyes closed like a lethal meditation.

"**Your honour...**"

Cuts ripped across the Warrior's arms and legs, tearing their garments, drawing shouts of pain from them as they fell to the ground.

"**...is nothing...**"

The Auroran's eyes snapped open.

"**...but a** **_mirage._**"

The darkness in Evia's voice had Oichi feeling like Antimatter had risen in Ransei. Aya-gozen stepped back, her serene smile falling in shock as she braced the naginata in both hands. Kanetsugu raised his hand of ofuda as Kirlia and Cubchoo took defensive stances, Eevee growling at them angrily as Evia rose to her feet.

Her voltic blue eyes had faded; the irises burned with a golden rage.

Aya-gozen grit her teeth, but she had a very distinguished fear in her eyes. Kanetsugu saw his superior worrying and gave a battle cry, hurling his ofuda towards her, but Evia didn't even flinch as they approached her, bending through the air in ways no hand throw could weave.

She lashed the Warlord Sword down with both hands.

She brought it in a sweep to the left.

Then she swiped it to the right in one.

All three ofuda suspended in the air as the blade passed them; then each card _split in half,_ the one at her left splicing _thickness_.

Kirlia and Cubchoo shot forward, but Eevee only lashed out with a series of full-power Quick Attacks - and before long, the two junior Warlords were as out of the picture as their underlings.

Evia raised her blade towards the woman in charge.

"**Do you yet regret your challenge, Aya-gozen?**"

Kenshin's sister gulped nervously, aiming her naginata at Evia. "How... what have you-"

"_**Do you yet regret your challenge**_**, Aya-gozen?**"

"I... We..." The Illusian lowered her gaze nervously. "No, Evia of Aurora, I do not regret... Though I _do_ apologize for insulting you, on this field of battle."

"**Depart this kingdom, now, unless you intend to lose your weapon, and your honor, as have your underling Warriors.**"

Aya-gozen nodded. "I shall tell my brother... that you are not as weak as you were," she said nervously. "I believe Kenshin will agree to do battle with you now." She raised her gaze and gave a weak smile. "I, for one, am looking forward to it."

Then she picked up Cubchoo, and Kanetsugu picked up Kirlia, holding them close as the other Warriors picked up their partners; and it was then that the Illusians took off, frightened of Evia's unbound anger.

* * *

Draco: Holy crap, that number's so big I almost forgot which story I was working on. Seven thousand eight hundred. That's how big this sucker is. Gross.


	13. Chrysalia: Metamorphosis

Draco: Warning: What follows is 90% _fanonic_. The remaining 10% is details. _**ASURA DAMN IT, DRACO.**_

Pokémon and protagonist © Nintendo. Character designs © Koei. Ransei © somewhere in the middle.

* * *

**Chrysalia: Metamorphosis**

Yoshimoto was the one who recommended they step away before things got too messy.

Suffice to say, _that_ plan didn't last very long.

They weren't even past the shishi-odoshi when something clattered off of Yoshihiro's pauldron. Everyone leapt out of the way - that didn't save Motochika's shamisen from losing its strings when the Warlord Sword ricocheted of the armour and impaled itself next to the noisemaker. Everyone turned to see Evia having not even changed her stance, arm thrown back.

"**And where do you believe _you_ are going?**"

"Um... Back to the castle?" Yoshimoto offered.

Evia whirled around, the golden rage still burning in her eyes as she marched forward.

"**I will allow improvisation in an unforseen situation. I will allow emergency command in the event I am not present to strategize. I will allow you to conduct yourselves on the battlefield if I send you to fight without me.**"

She closed her hand around the handle of the blade and drew it from the ground.

"**I _will not_ allow _reckless abandon _against _such professional Warlords as AYA-GOZEN OF ILLUSIO!_**"

Yoshihiro stepped forward. "We have lived our lives commanding armies of our own!" he protested. "Do you expect us to-"

"**I expect you to provide your own opinion when asked. I expect you to maintain your humanity, your personalities, and your pride. And I expect you to _defer to a Warlord within whose command you have chosen to place your strengths!_**"

Motochika growled. "You play your own melody," he stated. "I respect that. We _all_ respect that. But you're a rookie Warlord from Aurora. You took the throne when you were told to. You didn't attack until a trio of brats said that was your duty. You've run your entire campaign subservient to some mystery waif who helped you in one fight. And you expect us to defer to you?"_  
_

Something hit the ground.

Everyone looked around before they realized it was the body of Motochika's shamisen.

Evia was standing _right there_, her breath on the back of the musician's neck.

"**Do _not_ insult me, Motochika of Fontaine. I took the throne of Aurora when the kingdom was at the edge of self-destruction. I attacked Ignis when I had gathered the strength necessary for victory. I began this conquest with the hope that I would find an army of Warriors strong enough - _wise_ enough - to stop Nobunaga of Dragnor from ending everything we as Warriors believe in.**"

The Fontainer gave a gasp of shock as the edge of her blade brushed between his greaves.

"**Yet I've not made it halfway across the region, and already I find a greater threat in one who agreed to assist me.**"

She pulled the blade away, prompting Motochika to give a yelp of shock as that cut sliced through his leggings - though not of pain, for it pierced no flesh in the motion. Evia stepped to the edge of the battlefield before turning to face her Warriors again - including Oichi, who still waited next to the shishi-odoshi, scared out of her mind at what Evia was doing.

"**I've conducted this conquest under the command of _no one_ but myself. _Not_ Mistunari. _Not_ Kiyomasa. _Not_ Masanori. And _especially _not Oichi. I fought with faith in my Warriors. I believed that any Warlord with enough brain tissue to lead an army would understand _honor_ and _loyalty_ if they were to serve in another's. You have all proven yourselves to be _reckless_ enough to knock over your own castle, _careless_ enough to shatter your own battlefields, and _foolish_ enough that I am honestly surprised how any of you came to be Warlords with another four Warriors under your command.**"**  
**

Yoshimoto was fuming. "Because we can strike them down if they disobey!" he shouted.

His fans shattered in his hands.

Evia was standing behind _him_, now.

"**And how do you think you ended up in _my_ command, Yoshimoto of Chrysalia? Because I asked you nicely? No. I beat you and your partner to the ground on this very battlefield. You failed to realize the loss of a battle meant the loss of your kingdom until Sessai pointed it out to the child that runs this oversized body of yours. You begged to join my army. You are fortunate I complied.**"

She turned and stepped to the edge of the battlefield again.

"**You have all proven incapable of conducting yourselves in battle under the command of another Warlord. And for this, you shall face the consequences.**"

She turned to face the Warlords again.

"**None of you will leave this battlefield until you have sworn loyalty on your lives and the Distortion World itself that you will hereby obey my every command, in battle, out of battle, here, Aurora, Dragnor, no matter _where_ we may be-**"**  
**

Everyone took a step back, raising what was left of their weapons defensively.

"**-or else proven yourselves capable of besting me in Warlord-to-Warlord battle for the command of my army.**"

There was silence for a long moment.

Then Motochika stepped forward. "I, um... left the repair equipment for my shamisen in the Warrior's chamber..."

"**Then if you intend to fight me, you will fight me unarmed. I will comply likewise, for your lack of weapon.**"

She whirled her blade in hand and drove it into the ground - and the Warlord Sword seemed to _glow_ as she left it there._  
_

+x+x+x+

Midnight had fallen.

None of the Warlords had agreed to the terms Evia had laid out. She had fought only two of them since she had stated her terms - Motochika, who lasted little longer than two minutes, and Yoshihiro, who had fallen in _three_ minutes _armoured_. Both of them had opted to fight unarmed - Motochika due to the damaged condition of his shamisen, Yoshihiro because Evia's sword had _not stopped glowing_.

Neither had Evia's eyes.

Mitsunari's trio had noticed their absence. Upon finding them on the battlefield, they had left immediately upon the look in Evia's eyes - Masanori and Kiyomasa had returned with large trays of food and massive bottles of drinking water, which Evia was _not_ heartless enough to refuse.

Oichi didn't eat. She hardly drank. Under normal circumstances, Evia would have been greatly concerned. After the issue was resolved, she would be _very _concerned. In fact, at that moment, beneath the rage and the glowing gold eyes of energy, maybe she _was_ concerned. But she had also laid her terms, and to show favouritism to Oichi at this moment would only earn her a lot more flak than she had already received.

Finally, Motonari stepped forward, with his crossbow in hands. Evia turned to him, her hand hovering over her blade; but Motonari only knelt before her, setting his weapon on the ground and touching the tips of his fingers together - index and middle fingers together, others splayed apart.

"I am Motonari of Greenleaf. Under sacred vow, upon my own life and the Distortion World itself, home of Antimatter who shall hold my soul should my vow be broken, I swear loyalty to Evia of Aurora, in battle, out of battle, across Ransei, across the seas, through the skies and within the depths of the earth itself, no matter where I may be."

Evia stood there for a full minute, with Motonari knelt before her.

Then she stepped forward, setting two fingers upon his shoulder as she passed him.

Motonari bowed his head, kneeling down and picking up his crossbow. He approached the sword, then turned to the remaining Warriors. "Er... does anyone else need the procedure?" he prompted. "I feel I may have been a bit... elaborate."

The remaining Warriors shook their heads. That was not something they would soon forget.

The Greenleafer only turned away, making his way towards the castle. Evia stepped back towards her sword, standing with her back to her army and her arms crossed before her.

It was a long moment before Motochika stepped forward, the broken pieces of his shamisen in his hands. Evia turned to face him, and he set them down before him before kneeling in front of the blade and setting his hands together as Motonari had.

"I am Motochika of Fontaine. Under sacred vow..."

Another minute passed once Motochika had finished his oath. Then Evia stepped past him, setting two fingers upon his shoulder as she had with Motonari, and Motochika got to his feet and rushed towards the castle.

After a long while, Yoshihiro stepped forward and made the same oath. Then Yoshimoto did the same. The two were both dismissed once they had made their respective vows, until only Evia and Oichi remained - the Warlord by her sword, Eevee upon her shoulder; Oichi at the water's edge, Jigglypuff at her side.

Evia's rage had greatly faded by now, and she picked up what seemed to be a small bowl of oden. Slowly, she stepped towards Oichi, who didn't seem to notice her Warlord's presence even as she knelt next to her and held the meal out to the healer.

"You should really eat something."

The pure, energial rage that had flooded her voice during the battle, and when she had confronted her Warriors, had faded - but her eyes remained. The voltic blue in her eyes had been blinded - they were still a pure, shining gold that made Oichi think of the stories - the legend that would appear before the Warlord that united Ransei.

She shook her head, not saying a word.

"Oichi, please, it's not good for you to eat so little."

Again Oichi only shook her head.

Evia sighed, setting the bowl down at her side.

"I won't make you say the vow if you don't want to. I told you, you're my _friend_. Not just my Warrior."

For a third time, Oichi shook her head wordlessly.

The Warlord glanced away.

"Besides... you've already proven yourself in battle."

"That was different." Oichi's voice was cracking. "You were upset. You were _new_ to this. You... you let it out on me. And I _let_ you. Now look at you. You're ordering around the Warlords of western Ransei like little children... and I'm just the selfish bitch who's getting all the attention."

Evia shook her head.

"I thought I asked you to stop blaming yourself for things like this."

There was silence for a long moment.

"It's been a year, hasn't it?"

Evia turned to her.

"A year?"

"Since I joined your army," Oichi replied. "It's been a year. And I... I haven't really improved. I'm still just the medic - just hanging back because I can't fight. I... I need to change that."

She set her staff against the ground, pushing to her feet, and stepped past the shishi-odoshi, arriving at the center of the battlefield.

Then she turned to Evia and braced her staff in both hands.

"Here. And now."

Evia got to her feet.

"Oichi..."

"You laid your terms," Oichi scolded, her voice dry. "Are you going to live up to them? Or was Aya-gozen right to call you a coward?"

"Oichi, you know that-"

"So that's it then?" she reprimanded. "You'll fight down Motochika with your bare hands because you broke his weapon, you'll force an armoured Yoshihiro to the ground because he's scared of your glowing sword, but I pick up a blunt staff and you won't even draw your blade?"

"Please, Oichi, you don't want to-"

"Oh, I think I do," Oichi countered. "I've served you for a year. That's a lot of time to learn a girl's strengths and weaknesses. I'm not backing down, and you better not either, or I'll be holding your army over your head."

"Oichi, you **know **this **won't** go **well...**"**  
**

"I knew it," the healer taunted. "You're too scared to fight me. You don't want to put your blade on me just because of that one night here. You're cowering away from the girl who put her arms around you in a closet and locked lips with you when the door opened! How _cowardly_ can you _get?_"

"**ENOUGH!**"

The raw, energial rage that had been alight in her voice earlier that night rose again. Oichi gave a grim smirk as Evia eyes began to shine like a wild fire, her hair _sparking_ with fury.

"**I will not stand here and be insulted. I saw you as a friend, and now you have abused that status. You will not leave this battlefield until you have made the same oath that the other four Warlords under my command have made, for there is no hope in the Hall of Origin that you will best me on this field of battle unless you open the pit of the darkness that you have so naively treaded into and unleash the Umbra of your heart.**"

Oichi resisted the urge to throw down her staff and plead for mercy. Her Warlord needed to let this pent-up, ruthless power _go_ before it made her do something she would regret - and there was only one way to do that.

"You sure about that?"

Evia raised her hand and snapped her fingers.

The Warlord Sword landed in her palm, and she closed her grip around it and lashed it down.

A _streak of shining white_ arced before her, like a projectile of raw energy that had been moments away from launching.

Oichi's eyes widened, and she gulped heavily.

"Yeah, you're sure about that."

Evia gave a battle cry befitting Time and Space before rushing forward, her blade shining in her hand. Oichi ducked under the first blow, sidestepped the second, and caught the third on her staff. She was honestly worried the staff was going to break, but after a moment's struggle realized that _she_ was going to snap before her weapon did, leaping out of the way as Evia completed the swipe. She tried to strike out with the butt of her staff, but Evia struck it aside with her blade before lashing out with a stab, causing Oichi to leap back._  
_

The Warlord leapt forward, blade raised over her head, but Oichi dove out of the way, leaving her to strike earth. The healer swung the head of her staff at Evia, causing her to catch it on the Warlord Sword, but the moment the two weapons connected Oichi shot forward, turning her staff in hand and driving the shaft into Evia's stomach.

Oichi spun as Evia stepped back from the blow - nothing more - and arced into a whirling strike, very nearly catching Oichi across the torso. The Warlord surged forward, her blade moving in ways that Oichi had never _seen_ a steel weapon move, giving her no chance to retaliate, to counter, until she had her back against the shishi-odoshi and Evia had her blade over her head.

The blade fell towards Oichi's helm.

The healer raised her staff, catching the edge upon the shaft.

She fell to one knee, trying to resist, the blade inches from her eyes.

With a cry of determination, she shot to her feet, sending the blade whirling into the air, and Evia stumbled back with her hands empty. Oichi shot forward, swinging her staff with as much power as she could muster, trying to force Evia back.

Evia caught the head on her palm.

She lashed her other hand into the shaft, forcing Oichi back.

Then she raised her right hand over her head.

The Warlord Sword landed in her hand, and a _blinding light_ wrapped across Evia's body, blotting out everything around her.

When the light faded, Evia fell to the ground, driving the Warlord Sword into the ground to support her.

The Auroran Warlord had changed. Gone were the scraps of armour - the iron half-cuffs on her wrists, the small bronze pauldrons on her shoulders, the steel collar on her shirt, and the metal plates falling from her waist. Now upon Evia's hands were fingerless gloves that transitioned into solid armoured gauntlets of gold. Over her shoulders and upper arms were massive segmented pauldrons of silver, surrounded by gold to hold them together, and her usual white shirt had become a beautiful blend of cloth and shining white metal, trimmed with gold - comfortable enough to be called everyday wear, defensive enough to hold up in a real battle.

The short light-red cloth that had flowed from her pauldrons was now a massive cape trimmed with gold, cherry-blossom pink on the inside and ocean blue on the out.

And the silver horns of her Warlord Crown had faded to a beautiful rose-petal crimson.

Oichi stumbled back in shock as Evia knelt there, panting. The golden fire in her eyes was gone; they had returned to the voltic blue that Oichi had always known. The Warlord Sword upon which she supported herself had too changed - its blade was wider, its edge longer, the weapon inlaid with a golden pattern that she couldn't make out without the glow it had carried. The golden hilt had expanded so that it seemed to almost be a pair of open Dragonite wings above the handle, and the shining white crystal in the center had turned a brilliant midnight blue.

"...O...i...chi..."

"Lady Evia!" Oichi shot forward, pressing her staff against the ground as she knelt at her Warlord's side. Evia winced weakly; her breath was heavy, and she seemed to be struggling to speak.

"What... What's... hap...pen...ing..."

Oichi couldn't respond before her Warlord seemed to collapse; and Oichi only dropped her staff and caught her Warlord in a careful embrace.

+x+x+x+

Evia opened her eyes.

She was in the Warlord Chamber of Chrysalia. Her whole body was uncomfortable. It was dark out. She tried to rise and found it substantially harder, like someone had tied a huge weight around her.

One glance down at herself elicted a very audible yelp, for that seemed to be the case.

Covering her body was what appeared to be lady-of-war battle wear - it was basically an armoured chestplate with cloth where it would be most uncomfortable to _have_ armour. All the small scraps of armour had been expanded - the fingerless gloves-into-gauntlets were particularly noticeable, since Evia had never worn gloves.

"Wha...?"

"You're awake. Thank Antimatter."

Evia raised her gaze to see Oichi stepping inside with a meal tray. "Oichi? What... How long have I been out?"

"Nearly a day," Oichi replied. "It's almost midnight."

She held out the tray to Evia, who accepted it and set it on her lap, quiet. Now that the shock of her fully armoured form had woken her completely, she remembered everything that had occurred the previous night.

"...I'm sorry."

The two girls said it at once, causing them both to turn to each other. "What?" they asked, again synchronized. "_You_..." They fell quiet for a moment, realizing they were talking at the same time.

"You first," Evia insisted.

"I'm sorry... for baiting you last night," Oichi stated. "I... I felt _pathetic_. I mean, you were beating down an armoured Yoshihiro with your bare hands. I've _got_ a weapon, and I... I'm just..."

"The medic, hanging back because you can't fight," Evia finished.

Oichi was quiet for a moment. "Your turn."

Evia sighed. "I'm sorry for blowing up at you, last night," Evia replied. "I just... I don't know _what_ was happening. When everyone just went into a wild... _raw offensive_, it... I don't know. Something started rising inside me. I almost killed half of Kenshin's army when I saw them keep running with their Pokémon unconscious. There was power that wasn't there before. That _isn't_ here, now. Power that _isn't mine_. And when you started insulting me, I... I let it run wild." She gripped her head. "What _was_ that? That... surge of power?"

"I thought about that," Oichi admitted. "For a long time. That..." She closed her eyes. "I think... that was... Warrior transformation."

The Warlord raised her gaze. "Transfomation?"

Oichi nodded. "Much like Pokémon are capable of evolving, some Warriors have a latent ability within them that allows them to transform. It strengthens them; makes them stronger, faster, more skilled - and it lets them help their Pokémon on the battlefield. Moreso than usual. Even from a distance. I... I have only heard of a few instances of this ever happening in all of Ransei. It... it's incredible."

There was a long, contemplative silence; then Evia got to her feet, setting the tray aside, and made her way into the chamber's bathroom. Oichi followed as she looked over herself in the mirror.

"I like your horns."

Evia turned as Oichi turned a fiery red. "I'm sorry. That was rude. That also sounded absolutely _stupid_. And _childish_."

The Warlord only smiled. "I'm glad you like my horns," she assured her, glancing in the mirror and running a hand down her crimson Warlord Crown. "The crimson looks kind of nice."

"It _all_ looks _really_ nice," Oichi insisted.

"The cape was a bit overkill, though," Evia admitted, glancing back at it.

"I like it," Oichi mused. "It makes you look... regal." She was quiet a moment. "The Warlord Sword changed, too."

"It did?" Evia mused, turning to her.

"Here, come on." She led Evia back into the Warlord Chamber. The Warlord Sword had been propped in the corner, hidden when the door opened. Evia glanced at the sheath - the blade was definitely wider and longer, though it was of no impractical shape, and the golden hilt looked like an open pair of Dragonite wings. Drawing the sword, she could see that the blade was also covered with golden figures that looked carved into its surface.

戦争の女  
_Sensō no on'na  
_Lady of War._  
_

She raised the blade over her helm before slowly swinging it to one side. "It doesn't seem any harder to handle," she mused, bringing it to her other side, "but that could just be the added strength factor." She whirled it in hand forth once and back once, finding it harder to stop between turns. "Has a little more momentum, though," she admitted, bringing it in a downward slash and tapping the floor with the blade before she could stop it. "This is a bit of a more offensive weapon than I'm used to."

Oichi angled her head to the side, confused by the term. "What do you mean 'offensive' weapon?" she asked. "Doesn't 'weapon' _mean_ its for offense?"_  
_

"No," Evia explained, "see, there are different _kinds_ of blades. Some swords, like a katana, are _made_ just for attacking. Others, like an arming sword, are designed to meet a halfway between defensive and offensive." With a small chuckle, she added, "Some make really big, crushing broadswords _claiming_ that they're designed for defense, but that's really just an excuse to give a lot of heavy steel a sharp edge."

A light laugh was Oichi's response to that joke.

"Size is also a determinate factor," Evia added. "Smaller blades are for stealth. Larger blades are for open battle. I'm a bit more used to a mid-size blade that'll let me use it offensively _and_ defensively. A big sword lets you block more, but it also makes it harder to maneuver _into_ a block."

Oichi thought for a moment. "You should get a shield," she prompted. "A proper defensive tool. Didn't you have any shields in Aurora?"

"Some," Evia admitted. "Most Warriors dismissed a battle plate saying it was just extra baggage. Wise Warriors know that a shield can mean the difference between life and death. I'm not sure if we'd be able to find an appropriate one, though."

"Let's go find out."

That caught the Warlord off-guard. "Wait, what?"

Oichi smiled. "You _clearly_ need a break from all your Warriors. Bring Ginchiyo and Muneshige in here, and me and you can head to Aurora."

Evia sighed. "I thought I told everyone that I don't take orders from you."

A look of horror crossed Oichi's face, and she bowed worriedly. "Oh, I'm sor-"

The Warlord's hand on her shoulder cut her off, causing her to raise her gaze and see a smile on Evia's face. "I didn't say it wasn't a good idea," she insisted. "Besides, I'm kind of looking forward to a few days alone with you."

Oichi's face lit up with a whole different flame. "...Thanks..."

+x+x+x+

"I am Ginchiyo of Violight. Under sacred vow, upon my own life and the Distortion World itself, home of Antimatter who shall hold my soul should my vow be broken, I swear loyalty to Evia of Aurora, in battle, out of battle, across Ransei, across the seas, through the skies and within the depths of the earth itself, no matter where I may be."

Evia waited sixty seconds; then she stepped forward, setting two fingers upon Ginchiyo's shoulder. The Violitian got to her feet, brushing off her greaves, and stepped towards the castle.

"That was quick," Oichi mused from the arch. "Everyone else threatened to beat Evia to the ground last night, and that was _with_ the whole golden-eyes/glowing-sword setup.

"I swore on six different deities when I was yet a little girl that anyone who defeated me on my home battlefield would have my undying loyalty," Ginchiyo replied. "I renewed that vow yearly. Then Lady Evia _met_ those circumstances. Honestly, this oath is a formality." She glanced over her shoulder at Evia. "I like the transformation, by the way," she mused. "The cape looks very regal."

"Told you," Oichi mused, turning to Evia.

The Warlord had her fingers around her visuals. "Were my eyes really glowing the other night?"

Oichi nodded.

Muneshige stepped forward in confusion. "Um... you're not going to have me give the vow?"

"Oh, please," Evia mused, glancing at him over her shoulder at him. "Your loyalty is to Ginchiyo, no exception or circumstance. She's a two-for-one deal." She turned away and stepped out, Oichi pulling herself off the arch. "Besides," the Warlord added with a light chuckle, "the worst she's going to have you do is her in the dining hall at 0300 hours. I can't take that away."

Both Violitians turned red as she and Oichi made their way to the blimp.

+x+x+x+

"That seemed mean."

Evia shook her head. They had recently got a better blimp as a result of conquering Pugilis - Yoshihiro had one _hell_ of a blimp budget and pooling that with Ginchiyo's got them one hell of a blimp - and they had a trip to look forward to. Their last blimp trip had been Aurora to Violight, about six hours - this was a seven-hour ride. "Unless she _actually_ does it in the dining hall at 0300 hours, all I did was give them a little extra provocation. Besides, I think I know why they didn't respond when we were at Illusio."

"You're the one who said she was a total tsundere until we took Pugilis!" Oichi shouted, freaking out. "You can't seriously think-"

"Would you relax?" Evia insisted. "The lot of you obviously took off your com-crystals the night we got back from Illusio. Muneshige and Ginchiyo were out on a date in Pugilis. Both of them were so excited about the event that they forgot to put on their earpieces before they left. They both hate themselves for it."

Oichi now felt incredibly awkward. "Oh."

Evia sighed. "I'm still exhausted from that night," she murmured. "I never thought a boost in power would make me so tired."

"I think that was just you holding it back," Oichi replied. "You were fighting like the Black Yang back there. You were using energy that you didn't actually have in stock. Evolution - and Warrior transformation - gathers a lot of energy from the world itself, and then _releases_ it. When you were resisting it, that left you with a lot of energy in your body. Energy that wasn't exactly yours to use."

"So when the transformation set in, it took enough energy from _me_ that I passed out," Evia observed.

Oichi nodded. "A lot of Warriors try and get their Pokémon to evolve _during battle_," she mused. "The energy release enhances a Pokémon's power beyond what any training can do, and it doesn't leave a penalty like holding the evolution back does. If you hold back evolution - or transformation - for long enough, it subsides, and that's leaves the recipient drained."

Evia closed her eyes. "Noted." She glanced around. "Where are Jigglypuff and Eevee?"

There was a rather... _distorted_ cry from nearby, which caused both girls to turn. Eevee and Jigglypuff were walking towards them. Well, 'walking' was less appropriate than 'stumbling'. Jigglypuff was holding a near-empty bottle of white liquid between her hands, and both of them had the most _inappropriate_ of expressions on their faces.

Oichi's mouth fell open. "Jigglypuff," she stated, "tell me that is _not_-"

Jigglypuff dropped the bottle. It didn't fall far enough to break - rather, it rolled across the floor, colliding with Evia's feet, and she knelt down and picked it up.

"Saké," she growled. "Ruby Light saké."

"Oh, Jigglypuff!" Oichi cried. "You _know_ alcohol is a horrible horrible idea! You're even weaker than I am!" Jigglypuff protested angrily.

"Weaker than you are?" Evia mused, setting her chin on her hand and her elbow on the arm of her chair.

"About resisting urges," Oichi said dismissively. "I knew Normal-types are weak against Fighting. I didn't think they were weak against temptation, too."

Eevee and Evia both laughed at that.

Eevee passed out halfway through it.

+x+x+x+

After arriving at Aurora, Evia and Oichi both set their partners to sleep in the Warriors' chamber. "Well?" Oichi asked when Evia closed the door. "Where's the hall of shields?"

"We don't _have_ a hall of shields," Evia stated. "They've all been shoved in a closet next to the Warlord Chamber since before I was born. Which is _stupid_. Don't know which idiot was in charge of it."

They made their way to the 'shield closet'. There were all sorts of different shields in there - large shields, small shields, thin shields, thick shields, circles, diamonds, pentagons, even one shaped like the emblem on the Aurora flag - which meant it was more suited to being a boomerang than a defense.

After a while of searching, Oichi drew out a shield no bigger than a dinner plate, with a thick arc on the front. "What's this?"

"A buckler," Evia replied. "It's designed to act as a secondary strike-or-parry rather than a proper defensive. It's best paired with a rapier."

"Hmm." Oichi set the shield aside. "You find anything suitable?"

Evia shook her head. "Nothing worth using. It's just not going to work like this."

Oichi thought for a moment. "Well, I guess we could... no, that wouldn't work."

"What wouldn't work?" Evia asked.

"Never mind. It's nothing."

"Oichi..."

"Well..." Oichi sighed. "We _could_... maybe... check that door in the chamber of blades?"

Evia blinked. "What door?"

"The one with the chains," Oichi replied. "Where the Warlord Sword was stuck before. We could see what's behind that." The Warlord thought for a moment at Oichi's suggestion.

"I guess... But I can't get those chains to go anywhere."

+x+x+x+

"Okay, where in Antimatter did those chains go?"

They were standing in the chamber of blades. The chains that had been across the door were missing - the white metal of the door was unobscured. Evia was freaked out. Oichi was excited.

"Come on," Oichi insisted, "let's just see what's behind it!"

She stepped forward and set a hand against each of the doors, pushing them open. The doors carried no resistance, like they had been oiled and greased, but as they fell open Oichi found that what was behind them was in total and complete darkness.

Evia gulped, setting a hand on her sword as she stepped inside.

The moment her foot touched the floor inside, it seemed to _shine_. Sitting there, on an ornate cobalt stand much as Evia's first sword had been, was a large, beautifully adorned shield of the same shining white metal as her sword. It was about a metre from top to bottom, and there were no sharp corners to run one's hand into - the shield was smooth and clear. Across its surface was the emblem of Aurora - a golden arc with two curves parting from the center.

Oichi and Evia exchanged glances.

Slowly, Evia reached forward and picked up the shield in both hands. "This... is incredible," she murmured, looking over it. "It's like I... It's exactly what I was looking for. This is amazing." She turned it in hand as she stepped out of the small room, slipping her arm through the straps and fastening them tightly before drawing her blade. "A perfect match," she mused.

"I like," Oichi mused.

"I'm glad you like," Evia admitted. She sheathed her blade and slipped the shield off her arm before hooking it over her sheath. "There, I don't even have to worry about carrying it around everywhere. This is perfect."

Oichi smiled. "Good to know."

The two started out of the chamber of blades, but Evia stopped at the door, a thoughtful look on her face. After a moment, she turned ninety degrees to the right and stepped towards the 'knives' section of the hall. Oichi only watched as Evia looked over them, thinking; then she set her hand on the wall, causing a _long_ ladder on a roller track to pop out - the hall made some of the ravines Oichi had seen to look _minuscule,_ and this ladder reached _all the way to the top_.

Evia got on the ladder and started to climb. The blades started simple and straight-edged at the bottom and became more articulate towards the top. Oichi gulped as Evia continued to ascend, looking across the weapons. At about the seventh layer she seemed to find what she was looking for; she stopped for a long while before descending once again. When she arrived at the bottom, she turned to Oichi and held out the knife - it was about a foot long, with a waved arc on either edge of the blade.

Oichi looked at it. "I guess... that looks easy to hide," she admitted.

"Alright. It's yours."

The healer blinked. "Wait, what?"

"Hey, you said you wanted to be able to fight better," Evia prompted, driving the knife into the sheath in her other hand. "A proper weapon will help with that. This is a small blade that's easy to conceal, so it won't even take up a lot of space. Just take it."

"I..." Oichi gulped accepting the knife. "I guess... Thanks, Evia."

The Warlord smiled. "Getting more familiar with just saying my name?"

Oichi smiled back.

* * *

Draco: I seem to be developing a habit of naming alcohol after Final Fantasy summon attacks.


	14. Illusio: Seven-Spear Victory

Draco: Dot... dot... dot... I got nothing.

Wait, yes I do! When someone says 'monk enough to beat me with your hands', turn on your favourite seductive party song before continuing. The page break after "Another!", turn on Bentley Jones' _Swing Baby_. Here, I've got the URL for you. Please remove all getaround markup for h*t*t*p*: / / www . youtube . c*o*m / watch ?*v*=*d*V*1*q*p*C*I*g*9*d*k. Next page break, turn on _Ain't Nobody_ h*t*t*p*: / / www . youtube . c*o*m watch ?*v*=*8*P*Y*P*E*2*F*0*-*2*M; then the _next_ break, his _Into the Night_ performance h*t*t*p*: / / www . youtube . c*o*m / watch ?*v*=*1*B*c*3*M*M*Q*8*U*s*M. Double quotations ""."" indicate two people singing simultaneously.

I acknowledge lyrical liberties with Bentley Jones' _Into the Night_. The only full version of that song was his Summer of Sonic 2009 performance and thus he has not released a full lyrics sheet.

Pokémon and protagonist © Nintendo. Character designs © Koei. Ransei © somewhere in the middle.

* * *

**Illusio: Seven-Spear Victory**

Evia and Oichi spent most of what remained of the month in Aurora, practicing. Evia was getting more familiar with a sword-and-shield setup, and Oichi had to admit that the Auroran Warlord looked _beautiful_ and _valorous_ in full battle gear, especially with her garments enhanced by the transformation as they were.

Once Eevee and Jigglypuff had recovered from their hangover, Evia was ready; she and Oichi charted the blimp back to Chrysalia, and the army prepared once more for an attack on Illusio.

+x+x+x+

Something about the trip just wasn't nearly so painful the second time around.

The path of destruction from the last one might have had something to do with it.

When they arrived, there was a perfect walkway of crystal-fragment platforms leading up to the castle, which Evia and her entourage quickly clambered across. Kanetsugu and Aya-gozen were in the throne room when they arrived.

"So you came, Evia of Aurora..." Kenshin narrowed his gaze from upon his throne. "I sense... that you are not as weak as you were. It seems my sister was right." He closed his eyes. "I have been waiting for this moment."

With a sudden _rush_, the Warlord of Illusio propelled himself off his throne, his Gallade leaping from it brilliantly as Kenshin landed before Evia's army - a four-pronged spear in his right hand, two fingers of his left raised before him, the expression on his face one of pure battle as his partner landed behind him.

_No one had seen him pick up the spear_.

"It is time for you to prove yourself in battle. Prove that you are worthy of being my opponent!"

+x+x+x+

And Evia thought Illusio's _out-of-castle_ terrain was frightening.

Illusio Castle battlefield was within the castle. It was also four large, roughly triangular portions of crystal, floating in quadrigram, with six much smaller, flat-topped crystals suspended between them. Several silver blocks were grafted to the sides of a few crystals, including one on each of the triangular ones. There were also several _distortions_ hovering over the crystals that Evia desperately hoped were just light refraction_. Whirling_ distortions.

There was a banner on each of the triangular crystals that formed the battlefield's edges.

Evia's army of six was divided on the southern and western triangles.

Kenshin got the north and the east.

"The silver platforms will lift you across the battlefield," Kenshin explained as he and his Warriors took their places. "The rifts serve only as a means of fast transport. Do not enter them too quickly. It's a _long_ way down."

Oichi said, "Rifts?"

Evia said, "Mulch."

They had been spaced out - the girls and Motochika were on the southern platform, while Motonari, Yoshihiro, and Yoshimoto were on the western. Kenshin and both of his Junior Warlords were on the northern one, with his other three Warriors - Sen and her Ralts, Yatarō and his Drilbur, and Kagekatsu with his Abra - on the eastern platform.

This was not a battlefield that Evia and her army could take recklessly, nor did it make it easy to strategize. Fortunately, Oichi had prepared them for it back in the Aurora Trigram. She had replaced Evia's com-crystal bracelet, and now the Warlord raised it to her mouth. "Alright," she prompted, "we need to make this work. Stay on the defensive. Motochika, Motonari, you're on the banners, guard them well. Yoshimoto, get you and your partner to Kanetsugu and take him out. Yoshihiro, if you get a clear shot at Aya-gozen, you take it. Oichi and I will deal with the three on the east. Understood?"

_"Understood, Lady Evia!"_ all five Warriors called out.

"And... Mitsunari?"

_"What is it?"_ Mitsunari demanded.

"Do everyone a favour, take Scizor and patrol under the battlefield. This could get messy." Lowering her crystal, Evia turned to Oichi and added, "And I told you to stop calling me Lady."

"Two hours on the field!" Kenshin announced. "Begin!"

There were three colours of rifts over the crystals - two green rifts, two blue, two yellow - and it was very obvious that the key to winning this battle would be utilizing the rifts to move quickly and accurately. Motochika and Motonari stepped back, closing their hands around the banners and filling them with blue as the others waited to see how Kenshin's army was going to move.

"I shall show my enemies the true meaning of battle... Kanetsugu!" Kenshin snapped.

His Junior Warlord spread his ofuda. "Yes, Lord Kenshin. Our enemies shall learn the true righteousness of our cause!"

He and Kirlia shot forward, landing on one of the silver cubes, and it _moved_ forward, taking them to one of the central crystals. AyaB-gozen, on the other hand, however, quickly took Cubchoo and leapt into the nearest rift, warping near Evia and Oichi's banner in a flash. Kenshin only stepped back and gripped the banner as Gallade's shoulders snapped into blades. Kagekatsu did the same, while Sen and Yatarō wasted no time in leaping into the rift nearest them and warping _straight_ to Yoshimoto and Yoshihiro's end of the battlefield, Ralts and Drilbur moving right after them.

The rifts _shifted_ - now the different pairs had changed places.

Yoshihiro took one sweep of the battlefield and leapt into the rift that Yatarō and Sen had just come out of, Gurdurr slamming his steel into Drillbur's side as he followed suit. Not only did this take the Pugilans to the southern banner to defend against Aya, but this knocked Drillbur into position so that Motonari could take him out with a wicked Vine Whip. Yoshimoto, on the other hand got Pineco to quickly pin a Bug Bite into Ralts' side as he traded hand-to-fan blows with Sen.

"Their power is considerable," the Illusian Warlord growled. "But they are still no match for Kenshin!"

Aya-gozen chuckled lightly. "You seem to be enjoying yourself, Brother," she observed, turning to face him as she and Cubchoo stepped back from the rift. "But you should not make light of your enemies. If you believe you have justice on your side, you must prove it on the battlefield..."

The two of them arrived atop the floating cube at the same time, causing it to shift and take them across. Aya turned, brandishing her naginata as Yoshihiro braced his hammer and Gurdurr braced his steel.

The Illusians struck out.

Their attacks struck air.

Yoshihiro struck her weapon to the ground as Gurdurr slammed one harsh blow into Cubchoo's side.

Kanetsugu, meanwhile, had made his way to the western side of the battlefield, where Yoshihiro was busy dealing with Sen. Motonari saw the more imminent threat; Snivy quickly finished off Ralts with another Vine Whip, allowing the Chrysalian to turn - and he ended up colliding with Kanetsugu, their blows meeting fan-against-ofuda.

If Yoshimoto was worried, he definitely didn't show it, instead stepping back with almost dancing movements and beating Kanetsugu's ofuda out of the way. "I haven't seen any Pokémari balls anywhere in this kingdom!" he protested as Pineco weaved around Kirlia's Psyshock bolts. "Doesn't anyone ever play Pokémari on this battlefield?"

"Pokémari?" Kanetsugu demanded. "What foolishness do you speak of? Have at you!"

He lashed his hand of ofuda towards the Chrysalian like a gambler with a handful of cards, but Yoshimoto only waved his hand dismissively, his fan beating them away. "Oh, you know," he insisted, "big cloth balls all over the field! You kick them towards each other and just have fun! You mean to tell me no one in Illusio has ever played Pokémari?"

"Silence, foolish knave!" the junior Warlord cried, his ofuda whirling circles around him. "Know the true meaning of-"

"You realize your friend Kirlia is already out of the fight, right?" Yoshimoto prompted. "Doesn't that mean you have to go, too?"

Kanetsugu grit his teeth. "She - and I - will not be- _gyaaaah!_" He writhed on his feet for a moment before falling to the ground - for Kirlia, struck by Pineco's Bug Bite with absurd speed from a painful direction, had done just that, and Kanetsugu - holding a none-too-shabby Link to his partner - reacted as she did, for he felt what she felt.

"Cursed Chrysalian manchild..."

Evia and Oichi were waiting for the rifts to reach a favourable pattern - they needed to get to the northern banner and deal with Kenshin. Kagekatsu was not a large threat - Abra were skilled Teleporters and nothing else, so if they could get one Warrior in that direction, they wouldn't have much to deal with. The main threat was _Kenshin of Illusio_ - if they couldn't get him off that banner, they were _finished_.

Blue on south.

Blue on north.

Oichi, Evia, Jigglypuff, and Eevee leapt into the rift. Evia expected it to hurt, or tickle, maybe make the world spin - but it was quite the opposite. One moment she was charging towards a spinning blue vapor thinking _I must be crazy_; the next, she was looking at Kenshin and his freaking Gallade.

Good news: she wasn't plummeting.

Bad news: _She was looking at Kenshin and his freaking Gallade._

Evia drew her blade, swinging her shield onto her arm as Eevee and Jigglypuff shot forward. Gallade lashed one arm down, sending a Psycho Cut flying towards Eevee, but he only quick-stepped to the side, rushing full-throttle at a the massive Psychic-and-Fighting type. The collision had a lot of force, but Gallade only brushed it off like nothing, shouldering Eevee away before hurling another Psycho Cut at him. Jigglypuff leapt in, taking the blow. She was a _lot_ more durable than Eevee was, and the next thing Gallade knew, he was getting slapped across the face at rapid speeds._  
_

Oichi and Evia went for Kenshin, who stabbed at them the first chance he got with his spear. That thing had a _lot_ of reach; the girls leapt away as soon as he moved, and it still nearly caught Evia's shoulder. She was going to have to go at this full-out defensive - the Warlord held the Warlord Sword back and started towards Kenshin; when he stabbed at her again, she thrust her shield forward to counter-force.

That sent her skidding back, her feet half-off the edge when she stopped.

"Okay, that's _not_ going to work, after all," she muttered.

Gallade was fighting hard and fast - Eevee and Jigglypuff had resorted to a complete evasive battle, and it was not a battle they were winning. It didn't take Gallade long to strike down Jigglypuff with a solid Psycho Cut, causing her to fall to the ground hard.

"Jigglypuff!" Oichi cried. "I'm sorry..." She rushed passed Evia, picking up her partner and starting to take off before realizing they were standing on a bunch of floating crystals and all the entrance walkways had been retreated.

Evia was trying every method she could come up with to get at Kenshin. She tried dodging his spear as she approached. Kenshin stabbed too fast. She tried striking the spear to the side with her shield. He got it out of the way too quickly. She tried striking the spear away with her sword. He nearly pulled it from her hand with the four-hook tip.

She was going to need help.

_I can't believe I'm saying this._

"YOSHIMOTO!"

"OHH!" Yoshimoto flew in from the rift, hurling his fans towards Kenshin as Pineco charged in. The Illusian stabbed one with his spear and caught the other _between his teeth_; this gave Evia time to rush forward, charging towards him. Her opponent tried to strike his spear at her again, but she raised her shield, the force actually pushing her sideways - yet she continued moving towards him and his banner.

Kenshin tried to kick her.

She spun in place, setting her sword's blade against his spear to run her shield into his foot.

Then Eevee's cry caused her to turn.

Gallade had managed to force Eevee to the ground, the psychic wound still glowing on Eevee's body. He tried to rise, but failed, and Kenshin lowered his spear as Evia cried out, "Eevee!" She drove her sword into its sheath and hooked her sword over it as she rushed to his side, picking her partner up carefully. "No, Eevee..."

"Your role in this battle is over," Kenshin mused.

Evia turned to him with Eevee in her arms, finding herself side-by-side with Oichi, who had Jigglypuff in one arm and her staff in the crook of her elbow. The two of them were trapped there - their presence would only hinder any other Warriors.

But that turn had given her a clean sweep of the battlefield, and she knew that this battle was over.

She reached out and locked fingers with Oichi.

"No matter what trials I may face," she quoted, "I will resist with all my might."

Then she closed her eyes and fell back.

Kenshin's eyes widened, and anyone could have sworn they heard him curse as he rushed forward, driving his spear into the ground as he approached the edge of the battlefield. Evia and Oichi were falling, plummeting towards the darkness that was Illusio below - the Auroran Warlord had taken three of her most trusted with her as she fell.

A blur of red crossed them, and they vanished.

The Illusian started.

Mitsunari shook his head.

Scizor cried out in victory.

Oichi and Evia were hooked on Scizor's claws, their partners still in their arms as he continued to glide. Upon realizing that they were going forward, not down, Oichi opened her eyes to find herself and her Warlord moving at incredible speed. They arced around, Scizor using his momentum to bring him and the Aurorans upwards before setting them down on the walls of the castle that surrounded the battlefield.

"Said the Warlord who just won me this battle!" Evia finished.

Kenshin turned to the eastern banner to find it had turned bright blue, with Motochika strumming his shamisen as he leaned against it. He grit his teeth and grabbed his spear, rushing back towards his own.

"_CHESTOOOH!_"

The Illusian turned to find Yoshihiro flying from the rift, hammer in _one hand_, Gurdurr in the other. He hurled his partner towards Gallade, who couldn't react before a steel beam slammed into his leg, and then slammed his hammer into Kenshin's spear, sending it flying into the castle walls as Yoshihiro hit the crystal. His momentum meant he skidded across its surface for a moment before grabbing the banner.

It turned from red to blue.

Evia drew her sword once more, raising it skyward.

"We've won!" she cried. "Illusio Castle is ours!"

+x+x+x+

"Very impressive, Evia..."

They had returned to the throne room, yet Kenshin had not returned to his throne. "I am forced to acknowledge your talents on the battlefield. Never before have I faced one intelligent enough to put my own battlefield's risk upon themselves and use it to their advantage. Your skill in battle is unlike any I have ever seen.

"Under your command, Evia, my might will be of use in bringing righteousness to this world."

Evia blinked. As before, the fluidity and emotionlessness of Kenshin's statements came as a shock to her, but moreso with what he was saying this time. "Wait, _what?_" she demanded. "Are you- Am I- Are you _offering to join me_?"

"It is not just me," Kenshin insisted. "I am sure my Junior Warlords, as well, would like to join your army." He glanced at Aya and Kanetsugu, who stood there with their weapons in hand, and both of them nodded.

"Wait a shit," Evia demanded. "_Kanetsugu? Aya-gozen?_ You two...?"

"Call me Aya," the naginata-wielder insisted. "There is no need for formalities.

"And Nemesis..." Kenshin's gaze snapped to the side. "I know you are there. Reveal yourself."

A deep, hearty chuckle emerged from behind a pillar of crystal, and Evia and her army could only watch in shock as two large figures stepped out from behind it. One was a freaking _Rhyperior_, juggling boulders out of his hand at cannonball speed. The other was a man in a red mask and red clothing, with a war fan - an Origin-forsaken _signal fan_ - in his hand. "I thought you might spot me there, Kenshin."

Oichi yelped. Evia screamed. "_Shingen of Terrara?!_" they cried at once.

"I watched your battle against Kenshin, Evia of Aurora," Shingen mused. "And it confirmed what I've been feeling for a while - this child from Aurora has what it takes. I, too, want to join your army."

Kenshin sighed - and yet, to everyone's surprise, a smile rose on his face.

"My nemesis and I, united at last..."

Shingen laughed heartily, raising his war fan skyward as though in salute.

"I never thought I'd see the day!"

+x+x+x+

They were on their way _out_ of the castle when things lit up - Motochika and Motonari were both quite pleased that their partners, as well, had met evolution as had Ginchyo's and Muneshige's. They stepped out to find the sun setting in the distance.

"Looks like we're headed for full-out war against Nobunaga for control of Ransei," Shingen mused.

"Indeed," Kenshin agreed. "We will face battles more difficult than any were have experienced before..."

Oichi gulped. "We can only hope Nobunaga's army is no more powerful than ours," she pleaded.

A smile rose on Shingen's face. "But let us put that away, for now," he insisted. "Yukimura and Kunoichi are preparing for us, a banquet! A party befitting the gods!"

Evia was surprised. "Really?" she asked. "I never thought..."

"Nemesis has a habit of... partying at any and every occasion," Kenshin mused. "Invite your finest Warriors to Terrara - for a banquet, no Warlord will stop you from gathering a crowd."

"Um, alright," Evia mused. "I'll get the blimp..."

"No," Shingen assured her. "_I'll_ get the blimp."

He raised his war fan.

A _massive_ blimp flew over Illusio Castle, and Evia's entire army - including Kanetsugu and Aya - gaped as it flew before the castle, sending the walkways plummeting. A figure dropped down on the bottom rung of an unfurling rope ladder, swinging for a moment when it hit the bottom before arcing onto the castle's perch - it was a girl in ninjile garments, a Scraggy at her side.

"Kunoichi, reporting for duty, Lord Shingen!" she mused.

"You've got a ninja," Evia murmured, staring at Kunoichi in shock._  
_

Shingen shrugged. "Well, yeah," he mused. "Kenshin's got a telekinetic. I've got to balance it out, haven't I?"

"_You've got a **ninja,**_" Evia repeated.

Kunoichi huffed. "Well, that's just plain rude," she scolded. "I'll have you know I'm one of the finest ninjas in Ransei! I mean, come on, _none_ of the shinobi in the east have got any sort of personality. Except Kotaro, but he's um..."

"Rah!"

Evia screamed, spinning in shock to find _Kunoichi_ standing there as Evia walked through a dust figure. "What the hell?"

"Enough, Kunoichi," Shingen insisted. "I take it the banquet is complete?"

"I take it the banquet is complete," Kunoichi mimicked with an overly deep voice. "You just want an excuse to party, Lord Shingen. Don't worry, Lord Yukimura's got all the drinks out. We got the Aerospark and Black Cauldron whiskey, Ruby Light saké, Judgement Bolt hardcore, some Diamond Dust vodka, couple bottles of Demon Eye - heck, I even got the Angel Feathers wine, and your barrel of Chaos Wave is already on the counter."

"Drinks?" Evia murmured. "No, no, no, I don't... _drink_."

Eevee whimpered at the mention of saké.

"What, the big name from Aurora is scared of a little liquor?" Kunoichi mused. "Come on, one drink isn't gonna kill you."

Evia sighed. "I'm not so sure..."

_"Lady Evia? Is that true?"_ Ginchiyo's voice over the com-crystal caused Evia to flinch.

"Is what true?" Evia asked.

_"A party in Terrara, courtesy of Lord frickin' Shingen,"_ Muneshige replied. _"We're already on our way."_

Evia raised her gaze to see Motonari with a hand behind his head, looking guilty.

"Fine," Evia muttered. "Yeah, show up." She turned to Kunoichi. "I'm there to _party._"

"Coward," the ninja girl snapped.

"Hey, I can have fun without drinking!" Evia protested.

Kunoichi rolled her eyes. "I didn't say you couldn't have fun," she mused. "I said you're a coward."

"Why you-!" Evia reached for her blade.

It wasn't even halfway out its sheath before Kunoichi had a dagger to her throat and a dagger to her heart. "Knights are too damn _slow_ with a weapon," she taunted, "and you're not exactly monk enough to beat me with your hands."

"Girls, please, let's just go," Shingen insisted. The blimp had descended far enough that they could board without the ladder, and now Shingen and Kenshin stepped on, followed by most of the rest of Evia's army.

Evia growled, pushing her sword back in all the way to its sheath. "I'm. _Not._ Drinking," she proclaimed firmly.

+x+x+x+

_Slam!_

"Another!"

Evia and her army were in the Terrara Castle 'party hall'. Shingen and Kenshin were drinking massive boilermakers, and were experiencing a complete personality reversal: Shingen was the one talking all formal and monotone and 'Nemesis', whilst Kenshin was being loud and uproar and _glad_. Yukimura was a knight, with a proud and noble character. The party hall had a stage - Yukimura was currently at the _microphone_ with a large glass of Black Cauldron in his other hand. Honor-knight Kanetsugu was telekinetic-ing _drumsticks_ after no more than two shots of Aerospark.

Motochika seemed to have packed an _electric shamisen_, and was currently playing it next to an amplifier that was cranked to thirteen. Motonari was serving - the two from the Aurora Trigram still acted like _themselves_ with a couple shots, and Motonari could afford a few more - Motochika was the one who insisted on limiting himself, since he was performing. Dancing to the music were Aya-gozen - who still had that serene smile on her face - Muneshige - who was undermining his tsundere girlfriend like a freaking Excadrill - and Ginchiyo - who had cast her Warlord Crown to the rafters and let her hair _down_.

Oichi had changed drastically - the girl who was usually in the modest pink was now in what looked like a black bikini with Dragon-purple flames. She had the Dratini twins from Aurora over her shoulders and a bottle of Ruby Light in her hand. Evia, sitting at the table with Jigglypuff and Eevee, was shocked as to this sudden, rather drastic, change. She had changed into slightly more casual wear - her entire wardrobe seemed to have undergone Warrior transformation, so now even her nightgown looked almost _royal._ Her current attire was a light blue t-shirt with what looked like white silk flowing from the sleeves, a loose pair of dark red leggings adorned with spirals, and an emerald necklace.

"Are we having fun yet?"

Evia winced at the sound of Kunoichi's voice. "The time of my _life,_" the Warlord murmured, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"Hey, come on, high and mighty," Kunoichi insisted, sitting down next to her. "You need to loosen up. That sourpuss attitude is going to give you an ulcer someday, you know."

"I don't need alcohol," Evia insisted. "I need something _else_. Like, maybe, cola, or iced tea, or _something that isn't alcohol._"_  
_

"Coward."

+x+x+x+

"_Hey baby won't you come with me  
To a place where you never be~en?  
Hey baby won't you take a seat  
And let the freak show party begi~n?_"

The party was in full swing. Motochika had taken the mike, and Kunoichi was switching between Warriors, trying to find her way to Yukimura. She had a fine-mixed drink in hand as she took a break and sat down next to Evia again.

"_A special place where hearts are left at the door  
And love ain't never ever come here befo~re  
So hey, baby, down your maitai in one  
So that you're loose enough to step on the floor!_"

Motonari came up to their table. "Any drinks, ladies?" he mused.

"I'm fine," Evia replied. Turning to Kunoichi, she demanded, "Don't you have any cola around here, or, I don't know, _water_?"

Kunoichi rolled her eyes. "I'll get myself a drink," she replied. "I know where Lord Shingen hides the good stuff."

"And get me some _water_," Evia insisted.

The ninja was back before too long, in either hand a shotglass full of nearly clear liquid. She set one down before Evia, who - by now extremely thirsty - picked it up and drained it without looking. She instantly burst into a wicked coughing fit, spewing alcohol all over the table.

"Come on," Kunoichi insisted. "Vodka means water in Russian, you know." She drained her own glass. "Besides, I thought you'd like this better."

Evia threw the glass as the ninja's head, trying to get the vodka out of her system. Kunoichi caught it without even looking, setting it down on the table. "Come on, I bet you three hundred gold I can get you to drink _something_."

"You're on," Evia mused.

Kunoichi noticed Yukimura passing by. "Sorry, that's my fireboy," she murmured, getting to her feet. "I'm keeping my eye on your glass. Hey, Lord Yukimura!"

"_You gotta swing for me baby, __don't you ever stop  
__'Cause this party's gettin' me hot, and I wanna make you drop  
__From the floor, to the bed, __yeah, you got inside my head  
Screamin' dirty little words that nobody's ever said  
I don't intend no disrespect 'cause this is good as it can get  
You can give it in the club, you can take it in the bed  
Haha!  
With other couples? That's not really my kinda thing  
'Cause tonight it's you and me and I just wanna see you swing!"_

+x+x+x+

""_Ain't nobo~dy~!  
Loves me bet~te~r  
Makes me hap~py~!  
Makes me feel this way!  
Ain't nobo~dy~!  
Loves me better than you~!_""

Evia was feeling extremely dizzy. Ginchiyo and Muneshige were having a turn on the mike, and they had not been getting any more sober - or any less fiery with their dancing. Kunoichi was dancing with Yukimura, and Oichi and the Dratini twins were catching their breath at Evia's table.

"Come on, Evia!" Oichi encouraged. "Get up and have fun!"

"Not now, Oichi," Evia replied.

The healer looked upset at that. "Aw, come on! Please?" The Dratini twins gave cries of plea to accompany.

Kunoichi and Yukimura sat down so they wouldn't lose their drinks. Kunoichi looked worried about the look on Evia's face. "Hey, you don't look so good," she prompted. "You haven't been drinking, have you? I've been watching you - there hasn't been a glass on this table until now."

"I don't think I got all that vodka out of my system," Evia murmured. "I'm not dancing, alright, Oichi?"

Oichi pouted for a moment; then a smile rose on her face and - to Evia's surprise - the healer leaned down and set a kiss on her Warlord's cheek. Evia yelped, tumbling back and hitting the floor as the Dratini twins laughed.

"There," Oichi teased. "A little provocation for when you _do_ get on the floor."

Evia clambered to her feet as Oichi danced off. As she sat back down, she saw Eevee and Jigglypuff smiling at her. "What?"

"You _know_ what," Yukimura chuckled. He elbowed Kunoichi. "I'm gonna go get some more drinks, alright?"

Kunoichi giggled. "Yeah, you get a drink," she purred, causing Yukimura to laugh. "Alright," she mused, turning to Evia, "I'm not gonna penalize you on the Diamond Dust, 'cause that was my fault. But girl, you gotta get some liquid in your system. A half-assed not-even-hangover isn't worth Mulch."

"I know," Evia assured her. "I'm _not_ drinking."

+x+x+x+

"_Yeah..._"

"_Takin' you down, we'll get a start on this one..._"

"_Get you drop it like **this...**_"

Kunoichi set her teeth against Evia's gold as the music kicked up harder. The Warlord had changed into an ice-white tank top with seven differently-coloured ribbons trailing from each strap and fiery red _short_ shorts that didn't leave a lot to the imagination. The only other thing on her person was her Warlord Crown, two rose-crimson horns rising from her helm

"_DJ, here we go, now..._"

She was currently on stage, dancing like something wild, ribbons flaring behind her as she sang. Oichi was still dancing through the party hall with the Dratini twins. Eevee and Jigglypuff were both _sober_ and _pissed_.

"_Bet you didn't see this one coming..._"

The band was still rocking, and the party was going full throttle - Kunoichi was definitely looking forward to what developments might come from this, and she was definitely going to get what she wanted as Evia started to sing, Yukimura on the backup.

"_I can see your body's desire  
Like a baseline flowin' through, yeah  
And every beat just takes me higher_"  
"**Baby, won't you come on over...**"

Kunoichi _loved_ hearing Yukimura sing something like this - which was why she never objected to Shingen throwing parties. The junior Warlord was _fiery_ and he had a temper that could melt _Beldum_ if you got on his bad side - trying to approach him normally was a horrible idea._  
_

"_And I can see you're a little bit shy, now  
Don't be scared, I can help . you . out_"  
"**It's just simple misdirection**"

Oichi had made her way to the stage, next to which Muneshige and Ginchiyo were still dancing _hot_. Kunoichi drained her third shot of Diamond Dusk vodka next to three glasses of Chaos Wave, and now got to her feet to join Oichi as she yoinked the mic out of Yukimura's hand, singing in tandem with Evia.

"_I know you want_"  
_"So what you gonna do?_  
_When it's just the two of us  
On the move?_"  
"_I'm gonna drive you wild_"  
"_Hey, that's my style!_"  
"_And I'll take you  
Into the night_"

Oichi and Evia were now side by side and dancing like eye candy, getting a whole lot of the guys Mightyena-whistling.

"_I'm gonna make you moan_"  
"_I'm gonna make you scream_"  
"_'Cause I'm nothin' like  
__You ever seen_"  
"_And when you've had enough  
And given up the fight?_"  
"_I'm gonna take you into the night_"  
"**Here we go, now!**"

Yukimura delivered one last line before leaping into the crowd with a backflip. He landed next to Kunoichi, who grabbed his arms and began to dance sweet with him - Evia and Oichi, however, had progressed from eye candy to straight-up syrup as they began to move.

"_One day we'll fall in love_"  
"_And one day, we'll kiss_"  
""_But until that day we'll  
Keep on moving like this!_""

The party hall had degraded into every Warlord and Warrior from Illusio to Greenleaf under the influence and having a good time. Muneshige and Ginchiyo now very blatantly had their tongues in each others' mouths on one of the tables, rolling around in a drunken frenzy.

"_There ain't no rush_"_  
_"_Just tryin' to take you  
Deep into delight_"  
"_And_"  
""_On and on into the night  
On and on and on into the night!_"

Evia and Oichi tumbled onto the dance floor, arcing into a swift intertwined flip as the instrumentals continued to play. Evia's mike tumbled through the air, leaving Yukimura to grab it an inch from Kunoichi's head as the two Terrarans continued to dance.

Oichi found herself pressed against Evia as the instrumentals faded for a moment.

"_I can feel your heart beat faster  
As you push your chest against mine  
And I guess I'll take a chance, yeah_"  
"**Baby, make it feel . so . right!**"

The two pulled away, fingers intertwined as Evia found herself practically in Oichi's lap, the healer still singing.

"_But that night won't last forever  
Slow it down, go one beat at a time._"  
"**It's just simple indiscretion!**"

The two girls were writhing against each other, skin against skin but in the most sensitive areas, and neither of them felt any inhibitions against it.

"_I'll take the all_"_  
_"_Don't rock and roll_"_  
_"_All on the floor_"_  
_"_Up against the wall_"  
"_I'm gonna drive you wild!_"  
"_What, here and now?_"  
"_And I'll take you  
Into the night_"

That verse perfectly described Muneshige and Ginchiyo right now, the two of them pushing against the stage floor with their lips locked - and it nearly described Yukimura and Kunoichi, who were also in the middle of a makeout session, resisting the urge to fall.

"_I'm gonna make you moan_"  
"_I'm gonna make you scream!_"  
"_Just like the one  
You'll never dream!_"  
"_Until you knock me down  
And you're begging me_"  
"_Cause I got what you want  
And we'll go all ni~ght!_"  
"**Come on!**"

Kunoichi knocked Yukimura's mike out of his hand, forcing him against the nearest table as the Aurorans continued to sing.

"_One day we'll fall in love_"  
"_And one day we'll kiss_"  
""_But until that day w__e'll  
Keep on movin' like this!_""

Oichi found herself forced against the stage as Evia held the mic between them a seductive look on her face.

"_There ain't no rush_"  
"_Just tryin' to take you  
Deep into delight_"  
"_And_"

The two girls found their faces coming closer and closer.

""_On and on into the night_  
_On and on and on into the night!_""

And the music dropped, and Evia let the microphone fall as she leaned in and locked lips with Oichi.

Then the door flew open.

* * *

Draco: **_ASURA DAMN IT, DRACO._**

I have a thing for bar scenes where everyone except one sober person gets drunker than a hallucinating Scrafty. This is my first person to not feature one sober person. I... like how it came out. I think.


	15. Terrara: Nobunaga's Ambition

Draco: Okay, honestly, guys, I look dead. BLAME DISSIDIA DUODECIM FINAL FANTASY. This has been sitting in my Doc Manager for a while now, and you know what? Screw it, I can submit it like this.

I ran out of text-stress applications. Caps Lock, boldface, italics, underline. FFN doesn't let me use text-size alterations. Asura damn it, Draco.

Oh, crap, Yoshimoto wasn't at the party... Then again, I suppose that cuckoolander would rather play Pokémari in Illusio than attend one of _Lord frickin' Shingen_'s parties.

By the way, guys, I have been getting my East and West mixed up a _lot_ lately. If you see somewhere I refer to Evia's army as the _eastern_ Warlords, please tell me so I can correct it, alright?

Pokémon and protagonist © Nintendo. Character designs © Koei. Ransei © somewhere in the middle.

* * *

**Terrara: Nobunaga's Ambition**

""_On and on into the night  
On and on and on into the night!_""

When the music dropped, everything faded from the world. The only thing left was Evia, and Oichi, against the stage, the only thing between them a microphone that was quickly cast aside.

The two girls leaned in, and their lips met as they tumbled against the stage's side.

Oichi wanted that moment to never end.

Good things _never_ last.

The door flew open, and sunken into toxicity as she was, Oichi could ignore it. She still had her tongue against Evia's when she realized that the room had gone silent, not a sound to be heard except the couple against the stage. Even Ginchiyo and Muneshige had gone silent above them. The two girls slowly parted, gazing into each others' eyes for a moment longer.

Then the darkest, most demonic laugh that anyone in that room had ever heard echoed, causing their eyes to widen.

"Let us feast, and drink, life life to its fullest, and party to our hearts' content."

Oichi and Evia turned to see a figure in draconian purple over black, trimmed with gold. A high collar around his face, black gold pauldrons and gauntlets, and jet-black hair tied high - and a Hydreigon floating behind him.

"For tomorrow, we meet Antimatter himself."

Evia braced herself in an expert hand-to-hand pose as the other Warlords of the room took offensive stances.

"Nobunaga of Dragnor!"

Hydregon gave a screeching roar that echoed throughout the party hall as Nobunaga set his glare on Evia and Oichi. "The short life of man is nothing compared to the age of this world," he warned. "It is but a fleeting dream, an illusion..."

Oichi stumbled back, colliding with the front of the stage.

"B-Brother!"

That caught Evia off-guard, and she turned in shock to Oichi, who had a look of horror on her face - aimed right at Nobunaga.

"Dear sister," Nobunaga taunted, a smirk rising on his face. He reached up and set his hand on the sword across his back. "What is it you desire?"

Oichi gulped heavily, trying to focus through her drunken haze. "I desire... for Lady Evia... to unite Ransei - to _save_ Ransei! I desire for peace in this region world once more!"

"Ha," Nobunaga scoffed. "How amusing."

He drew the blade - a straight-edged longsword, a metre and a half long - and the moment it left its sheath, dragon mist wrapped around it like some kind of demon weapon.

"I should like to see you try and make that desire a reality."

Nobunaga raised his blade, and a burst of dragon mist flew from the tip, impaling the stage violently.

"Cragspur. Yaksha. Viperia. Avia." The Dragnoran's voice was thick and dark. "If you have the power of which you are so acclaimed, defeat my subordinates in each of these four kingdoms - and we shall see if you have the power to make your wish come true."

Hydreigon roared again as Nobunaga leapt into the air, landing on his Dragon's back. Everyone in the room rushed out to see him fly skyward from the battlefield within Terrara's courtyard - and above the trio of towers was a massive, black thundercloud.

Nobunaga vanished into that thundercloud, only a blur.

A strike of lightning revealed a deep black figure silhouetted against the sky.

Then the illumination vanished, taking with it _the thundercloud it had come from_, and leaving only the empty skies of Ransei behind it.

+x+x+x+

There was a knock on the Warlord Chamber door.

Evia, her fist on the wall - which was currently sporting cracks - glared at Eevee. "Don't even _think_ about opening that door." The little evolutionist nodded in agreement. The Warlord's punches weren't anger, however, at least not completely - she had thrown up in the washroom three times already and was resisting a fourth hurling. The one time she _needs_ a balcony in the Warlord Chamber...

"Lady Evia?"

It was Ginchiyo. Evia growled angrily, stumbling across the wall and pulling the door open. The Warlord was standing there with a small bottle covered by a white label in text too small for Evia to read in her current state.

"What is that?" Evia spat, then covered her mouth.

Ginchiyo looked like Mulch, herself. "I can spare another seven bottles for you if this isn't sufficient," she assured her, "though you should really only have this much for another twelve hours."

"That doesn't really answer my question," Evia murmured through her palm.

"It's medicine," Ginchiyo assured her. "I think you drank more than I did."

"Highly doubtful," Evia muttered, grabbing the bottle. "You had a three-song head start."

Ginchiyo chuckled at that. "I do this a lot," she murmured.

Evia struggled with the cap for a moment before lowering the bottle to Eevee. "Seriously?" the Warlord asked as her partner pulled the cap off with his teeth.

"I'm bad with relations," Ginchiyo admitted. "Parties... help. I tend to wake up with a hangover and quite the amnesia, however, so it's not something I try to do regularly. It's safe to drink all in one go," she added, beckoning to the bottle, "but be careful - it's bitter."

"I can deal with bitter," Evia murmured, raising the bottle to her lips. She closed her mouth around it and upturned it before she had time to smell it, draining it in a few moments; then the bottle fell to the ground, and she took off towards the washroom, retching but not vomiting anything.

Ginchiyo departed, leaving the door open. Which is precisely how, when Evia was back out of the washroom with her fist on the wall again, Oichi found herself with access to her Warlord - despite said Warlords' wish to _not_ see her.

"Lady Evia...?"

A low, almost demonic growl passed through Evia's lips as she glared at Oichi and Jigglypuff through the corner of her eye. The growl quickly transitioned into a growing belch, and the Warlord raised a hand to her mouth, trying to prevent herself from throwing up again.

"Did Ginchiyo give you any medicine?" Oichi asked.

Eevee nodded, taking a battle stance.

Evia lowered her hand, her breath heavy and thick.

"You saved me when my kingdom was about to be taken," Evia spat. "You fought alongside me in every battle I've been in since I became Warlord!" She grit her teeth for a moment. "You've served in my army for _fourteen months!_ I considered you my _friend_, Oichi! _I trusted you!_"

"Evia, please-"

The Warlord grabbed the handle of the Warlord Sword and whirled around, the sheath flying off halfway through the swipe and running into Oichi's feet as Evia stormed forward.

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT **NOBUNAGA OF DRAGNOR** WAS YOUR **BROTHER?!**_"

Oichi fell to the ground, her hands on the floor her, pleading for mercy. "Lady Evia, please, I'm sorry!" she begged.

Evia whirled the blade in hand, driving it into the floor between Oichi's hands. The wicked-sharp edge brushed her fingers, drawing a gasp, but she dared not cry out. "Did it not occur to you that maybe I would want to _know_ what you were going to call the darkest man in Ransei? Did you not think about exactly _who_ your brother is!? Oichi, I just got Sawsbuck-ass _wasted_ and dressed up like a _seeker_ and _Nobunaga_ walked in on me forcing you to the stage like some kind of freak! You didn't think to tell me that I might _not_ try to do that when the next kingdom over was the brother of the girl who had her tongue in my mouth!?"

"You don't get it!" Oichi screamed, her tolerance breaking. "You think I can just walk around telling people I'm _Nobunaga's_ **sister**?! Evia, he's the most feared man in _Ranse__i__!_ Everyone from Nixtorm to Yaksha slammed the door in my face just because I'm the closest living relative of the _Fool of Dragnor!_ They call him the _Sky Demon of Ransei_ these days because of _what he's done!_ You could get kicked out of the _Distortion World_ for that! If I told you who I was, who _he_ was, that day I showed up in Aurora, can you honestly say that you would let me into your army!?"

The accusation brought Evia to a complete halt.

Oichi glared at her for a moment, getting to her feet. "You see?" she snapped, her voice cracking. "No answer."

Evia winced, stumbling backward for a moment. "Oichi..."

"Yes," Oichi stated. "Nobunaga is my brother. _That's how I know he's serious._ He'll destroy Ransei if we don't stop him. That's why I came to you. Because _you can stop_ _him._" She winced. "That's all I ask. That's all I'll ever ask."

"...I'm sorry."

The Warlord's apology caught Oichi off-guard. "Wha...? You're... sorry?"

"I'm being a total and utter _bitch_," Evia murmured. "I..." She murmured. "I'm going to sound like I'm blaming my problems on anything but myself, but... I really shouldn't have confronted you about this when I'm this drunk."

Oichi sighed. "You need a hot shower," she insisted. "I'm sorry, Evia, but you smell like puke and alcohol. You need a long, hot shower, and a lot of mouthwash. It'll get the stench off of you, and it'll give you some time for the drink to get out of your system. Plus, the steam will help clear your head."

Evia nodded weakly. "Alright. Do with me what you want.

+x+x+x+

The Auroran woke up the next morning feeling like something _dark_ had gone on. There was a haze over her memory - half of Shingen's party was in a deep fog. She remembered Kunoichi betting 300 gold that she was going to drink - Evia figured the ninja girl had probably earned the money.

She rose weakly, setting a hand on her helm. "This is why I hate drinking."

"Wah!"

"Wah!" Evia spun, tumbling nearly off the bed and elicting a loud scream before catching herself as Oichi rose to a sitting position. Evia gripped her helm in pain as she rose. "What the...? Why are...?" A horrible thought occured to her. "Wait, we _didn't_...!"

"No," Oichi murmured, "we _didn't_." She held a hand to her mouth. "You were a _lot_ worse with a _lot_ less drink than I was. I had you take a hot shower and wash your mouth out because you smelled like vomit. You ended up drinking some of the mouthwash."

Evia gaped at her. "Seriously? Was I _that_ drunk?"

"You were kind of phasing into out-of-drunk," Oichi admitted, "but the mouthwash put you back in. That stuff's 90% alcohol, you know."

"Yeah," Evia murmured. "Now." She set a hand on her head. "Antimatter, I'm going to kill Kunoichi for this."

Oichi raised an eyebrow. "What does Kunoichi have to do with it?"

"She's the reason I even drank anything in the first place," Evia muttered.

There was a clatter of footsteps from outside. The girls both turned to see Yukimura charging in without thinking to knock. "Lady Evia, are you all-"

He came to an abrupt stop at the sight of Evia and Oichi, both perched on the bed, face to face, Oichi in a black bikini with dragon-mist patterns, Evia in a tank top and a pair of short shorts. Fire rose to Yukimura's face, and red started to flow from his nose as he stumbled back. "Um... I need to... in the... I'm going."

He rushed out and closed the door behind him, narrowly avoiding a thrown pillow.

+x+x+x+

"So what's the game plan?"

Evia, Oichi, Shingen, Kenshin, Motochika, and Motonari were gathered in Terrara's council room. Everyone was sporting _nasty_ hangovers aside from Motochika - the fontainer, who had been performing, hadn't had as much to drink - and Motonari - who had been around for long enough to know that five shots of Judgement Bolt was _enough_. The Warlord stared at the map for a moment, her mind working through the haze of her hangover, trying to answer Shingen's question.

"Nobunaga said... Cragspur, Yaksha, Viperia, and Avia," she murmured. "I know every kingdom has it's type, but after seeing _you two_," - and here she pointed in the general direction of Kenshin and Shingen - "I have every reason to believe Nobunaga's going to set up enough types to fend off a minor god. We're not doing anything _offesive_ for the next couple of months."

Everyone looked at her. "Lady Evia," Kenshin mused, "are you certain-"

"You heard what I said, Kenshin," Evia snapped. "After what my Warriors did when you sent Aya to kick my ass, I'm not going to do _Mulch_ until I know _everyone_ is going to _cooperate_ with _everyone_. No excuses, no exceptions."

Kenshin and Shingen bowed their heads to acknowledge her demand.

Evia turned to Oichi. "Oichi, get your crystals. I want all the newcomers equipped."

"Understood, Lady Evia." Oichi turned and made her way out of the council room, headed for the blimp hanger.

Then Evia raised her left hand and tapped the crystal on her bracelet. "All Warriors stationed in Terrara, respond."

There was a collective hung-over murmuring of assent.

_"Ohh! Did the party go poorly?"_ Yoshimoto's cry over the com-crystals rose a memory in Evia's mind - Yoshimoto refusing to party, instead hanging around in the Illusio Castle 'in case Nobunga shows up'. Cuckoolander he might have been, but Yoshimoto of Chrysalia was _not_ stupid.

"Listen up, and listen well. I am going to assign each of you to a kingdom. Once you have recovered from your various hangovers, you are to _march_ straight there and train as hard as you can until you are told otherwise. I don't want any complaints or protests. Have I made myself clear?"

_"Yes, Lady Evia,"_ everyone confirmed at once.

Evia took a deep breath. "Ginchiyo, Yoshimoto, to Pugilis. Muneshige, Yoshihiro, to Fontaine. Motochika, Aya-gozen, to Violight. Motonari, Yukumura, Chrysalia. Shingen, Kanetsugu, Illusio. Kenshin, Kunoichi, remain in Terrara. Understood?"

"_Understood!"_

+x+x+x+

"Oichi, I want you stationed in Aurora."

The healer was shocked by Evia's statement. She had just returned from handing out com-crystals to their new Warriors, and had found Evia sitting on the bed of the Warlord Chamber. No sooner had Oichi stepped inside than Evia had spoken.

"Wha...?" Oichi paused a moment. "But Evia..."

"I know, I promised you I wouldn't send you off on your own anywhere. But I need to make sure everyone is going to work together. Make sure they all listen to me. And considering... you and me... um... you know..."

Both girls' faces were coloured red.

"You don't want to show favouritism," Oichi finished, nervously sitting down next to her Warlord.

"Yeah," Evia confirmed. "Just... just head for Aurora. I'm going to check on everyone in the army personally and make sure they're cooperating. Train if you want, but... I'm not going to make you."

Oichi giggled lightly. "What happened to not showing favouritism?"

Evia turned away at that. "Don't take this the wrong way, but... I can focus on my command, my role as Warlord, when I'm on my own. If you're around... I can't be the strict ruler I need to be. I _can't_ make you do anything you don't want to. I've tried."

"You almost cut my throat because I made you fight," Oichi murmured.

"You know that wasn't me," Evia replied. "That was the Warrior transformation. The energy... it _charged_ me. It drew out the worst. I..." She lowered her gaze. "I... wasn't me."

Oichi was worried. "You've _always_ been you, Evia."_  
_

"Not then, I wasn't." The Warlord's voice was starting to crack. "I... What I did, that night... it _worries_ me. What if that happens to me again? When I'm fighting the battles to come... when we face Nobunaga... how do I know that won't happen to me again? I..."_  
_

She was cut off when Oichi put her arms around her. The two stood there for a moment, Oichi holding her tightly.

"...I'm _scared_, Oichi. I'm _scared..._ of _me_."

The Warlord's voice was but a whisper.

"You'll be fine, Lady Evia," Oichi insisted. "It _won't_ happen again. Warrior transformation is _rare_. Like, _godly_ rare. You're one of very few Warlords to whom it has _ever_ happened. There is no way it could happen to you again in your _entire conquest_. You have _nothing_ to worry about."

Evia was quiet for a long moment.

"Thank you, Oichi..."

+x+x+x+

The next day, Evia's Warriors had recovered enough to take off to their given destinations. Evia waited a few hours after everyone had left before taking off for Illusio with Eevee at her side. Wild Pokémon were no challenge between kingdoms, these days - their army had advanced _that_ far. Evia mostly carried her sword and sheath in hand, rather than strapping it to her back - there were no Warriors, let alone armed ones, during the journey, so she had no reason to wear it for battle. In addition, the two of them took the trip at their leisure - there was no need to rush, she might as well let the Warriors get ahead of her.

When she arrived, Shingen and Kanetsugu were fighting in the battlefield - Kanetsugu with his ofuda, Shingen with his Origin-forsaken_ signal fan -_ while Rhyperior was trading blows with Kirlia. Rhyperior kept firing rocks at cannon speed, and Kirlia kept shattering them with Psyshock bolts. When Evia arrived, the two explained that they had decided to spar with each other before moving out for proper training.

"Well done," Evia mused, pulling her shield off her back and setting her sheathed Warlord Sword at her feet. "Now, try with me."

Both of them were caught off-guard by that.

"I want to see how well you can fight, Warlord-to-Warlord. I won't be using my blade, just my shield." She braced it before her, her right hand out to her side. "Shingen, you first."

The Terraran focused on _slow_, but _powerful_ strikes that could send you flying with a touch. He ended up striking the shield out of Evia's grip. Kanetsugu, on the other hand, used his acclaimed telekinesis to maximum strength - his ofuda went _everywhere_, to the point that Evia was surprised she had managed to damage them when he and Aya had attacked Chrysalia. She had a sneaking suspicion that his powers had something to do with Kirlia; regardless, she was impressed with his skill, insisting he not waste time putting his all into a spar.

"Well done," Evia assured them. "It's clear that you've earned your reputations."

"I've heard your Warriors muttering around themselves," Shingen mused, "something about... Kenshin's attack on Chrysalia. A night of rage. How much of that is true?"

"I bet you twenty gold, _every word_."

+x+x+x+

Evia left Illusio twenty gold poorer, but with an oath from each of them.

According to Yoshimoto, she had been fighting everyone from the castle roof, and she'd been fighting with a spear.

+x+x+x+

"Oh, come on, Evia!"

The Warlord grit her teeth at Kunoichi's statement. She had returned to Terrara to test the ninja and Kenshin, and to get them to swear their oath of loyalty. Both of them were quite well in battle; Kenshin's main advantage in Illusio had been his battlefield and its lack of structures, but he was still a force of war in battle. Kunoichi carried a pair of curved daggers about halfway between throwing knife and arming sword, and she was all about speed. Again, Evia stopped them from putting all their skill into a simple test of ability.

Kenshin seemed to have spoken with Shingen about the oaths, for he made his vow without prompt or argument.

Kunoichi was currently protesting against it.

"Look, I know the guys and I agreed we were going to fight for you," Kunoichi insisted. "But you've _seen_ me hittin' on Lord Yukimura, and he and I _stay_ with Lord Shingen, alright?"

Evia sighed, leaning her head back. The skies had been cloudless since Nobunaga's arrive-challenge-depart visit, which meant she got a face full of sun for her trouble. "I should have seen this coming," she muttered to herself. "If Motochika was going to do it, there's no reason a ninjette can't."

She lowered her gaze to Kunoichi. "Alright, armed or disarmed?"

Kunoichi blinked. "Wait, what?"

"The Warlords of western Ransei went Crobat-shit crazy when Aya and Kanetsugu attacked Chrysalia," Evia admitted. "They just barged into battle and got taken out by Aya and her freaking spear. Didn't help a lot. It took a while, but I managed to get the Illusians out. Afterwards, I trapped my Warriors in the Chrysalia battlefield and gave them a choice - swear loyalty to me, in _and_ out of battle, or defeat me in Warlord-to-Warlord combat and take over the army."

She scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "I... kind of broke Motochika's shamisen, so I let him fight me unarmed and put my sword down so I wouldn't have an unfair advantage. Yoshihiro was scared of the thing, so he asked to fight unarmed, and I let him."

"Wait wait wait," Kunoichi interrupted. "Yoshihiro of Pugilis wears armour thicker than a small ruin."

"My _point_," Evia insisted, "is that if you want to fight me with your hands empty and my hands empty, I'll let you."

Kunoichi thought a moment. "That was the flare night, wasn't it?"

Evia raised an eyebrow. "The 'flare night'?"

"Everyone was talking about it," Kunoichi replied. "You kicked seven asses before midnight and came back looking like Queen frickin' Rin. You had transformer energy backing you up. And now you want to try and pull it off again just 'cause you got shiny headgear?" A grin rose on her face, and she whirled her blades in hand before hurling them to the sand, causing them to sink in to the hilt.

She then reached under her garments and drew out a large collection of shuriken, kunai, and push-knives until a small pile of weapons was gathered before her.

The ninja girl raised her hands before her. "You're on, Evia!"

Evia looked at the pile, then at Kunoichi, then at the pile again, then at Kunoichi's clothes, before giving a heavy sigh, pulling her shield off her back. "Kenshin," she prompted, tossing the shield to him, "do me a favour and drag that pile away."

"Understood." The weapons were dragged away, and Kenshin stood at the door to guard the exit as Kunoichi took a loose stance. Evia raised her hands before her in her practiced hand-to-hand posture, and called out:

"Begin!"

The ninja hit the ground in about four seconds.

Evia brushed her hands against each other. "Is that it?" she prompted. "I expected you to be harder."

Kunoichi turned towards her. "I expected you to be easier," she admitted. "I'm sorry, I thought you were useless without a blade. I wasn't taking you seriously."

"You wanna try again?" Evia prompted.

"Hell yes," Kunoichi replied.

The Warlord raised her hands as Kunoichi crossed her arms before her.

"Begin!"

Kunoichi shot forward, lashing her palm towards Evia, but the Warlord only stepped past it, driving her arm into Kunoichi's at perpendicular and lashing it down. Using the momentum, the ninja tried to rise her foot into a split-kick, but Evia dropped under it, driving her own kick into Kunoichi's knee. The ninja stumbled backwards, but maintained a stable stance before rushing forward, lashing out with a lightning-fast flurry of kicks and punches until Evia was backed against one of the towers - then the ninja struck out with a whirling knifehand-and-roundhouse-kick hurricane.

She touched on one foot and launched a split kick with the other.

Her foot collided with the tower and recoiled hard.

Then Evia slammed her elbow into Kunoichi's back, causing her to fall forward, colliding with the ground next to the standing tower.

A smile was on the Warlord's face as she turned towards the fallen ninja, who was currently wiping the dirt off her chin. "Well?" she prompted. "You give up yet?"

Kunoichi growled angrily, turning towards her. "I've had enough of this!" she snapped. "Kenshin! Give me my stuff back!" She rushed towards the fallen pile as Kenshin sighed, hurling the shield at Evia. The Warlord strapped the battle plate to her arm and turned towards Kunoichi.

The pile of weapons had vanished, and Kunoichi now stood there with her arced daggers in hand along her arms. She had a set glare on her face. "You're finished, Evia!"

"This oughta be good," Evia muttered, bracing the shield before her. "Begin!"

Kunoichi shot forward with a whirl of blades, her daggers swinging towards Evia. The Warlord caught a flurry of blows on the shield before thrusting it forward, slamming the flat of the plate into Kunoichi. The ninjette stumbled back, but no sooner had Evia stepped forward to attack then a kunai flew from her hand, whizzing dangerously close to her ear. Kunoichi lashed out, her daggers hooked on her belt as she hurled a wicked arrangement of shuriken, kunai, and push-knives at the Auroran. Evia managed to catch many of them on her shield, but a great deal of the kunai found themselves driving into her legs, and one or two shuriken found themselves driving into her arms. As the onslaught ended, Evia fell to the ground, her legs looking like pincushions, and a silver star driven into the back of her right hand.

The ninja girl hurled one last shuriken as Evia tried to rise to her feet.

The throwing star flew towards her helm as she opened her mouth to call.

She ended up _closing her teeth on the steel_.

Kunoichi's eyes went wide. Evia was standing there, blood trickling down her legs from where the kunai were driven into her skin. She parted her jaws, letting the shuriken fall to the ground, and crimson started to flow from the corners of her mouth, staining her lips ruby red like some kind of vampyric makeup.

Her eyes flared, the voltic blue turning _noval_ with a golden flame.

Something within Kunoichi went cold.

"That will cost you."

Evia stepped forward, leaving a trail of blood drippings over the sand of Terrara's battlefield as she went from a walk to a march to a full-out sprint towards Kunoichi. The ninja girl had little more than time to draw her blades before Evia slammed the narrow of her shield into her side. A scream tore from Kunoichi's lips as the blow sent her flying across the ground, raising lines in the dirt. As she stumbled to her feet, Evia thrust the flat of the battle plate towards her, sending her stumbling back, and Evia quickly pried the shuriken out of her right hand with her teeth before gripping it and hurling it straight at Kunoichi's shoulder.

A scream flew from the ninjette, and Evia took two steps forward and lashed her shield into an uppercut, sending Kunoichi off her feet and to the ground.

The Warlord took one step forward.

Then Kunoichi turned until her knees were driven into the ground, pressing her stomach against the sand and slamming the flat of her daggers into the battlefield before her, then pressing her palms against each other, index and middle fingers closed together, others splayed, tears streaming from her eyes as her head was bowed in fear - and Evia came to an abrupt stop as words began to flow from Kunoichi's mouth.

"I am Kunoichi of Terrara, under sacred vow upon my own life and the Distortion World itself home of Antimatter who shall hold my soul should my vow be broken I swear loyalty to Evia of Aurora in battle out of battle across Ransei across the seas through the skies and within the depths of the earth itself no matter where I may be!"

Evia blinked, lowering her shield. The ninjette remained on her knees, tears flowing down her face and falling onto the grains below her as she kept her forehead to the sun-baked sand.

Sixty seconds passed.

Then Evia stepped forward, resisting the urge to collapse from the pain in her legs, and dropped to one knee at Kunoichi's side so that she could set two fingers against the ninja's shoulder.

Kunoichi shot to her feet, leaving her weapons in the sand and rushing into the castle with tears still flowing down her face.

+x+x+x+

"That's all of them."

Evia was in the medicine hall, having just endured nine and sixty kunai being pulled out of her legs. The first... thirteen or so had been punctuated by screams, but now she only loosed a heavy breath that she had been holding as the medicinal maid wrapped her legs in bandages. Kunoichi was in the next bed over, holding a lot of ice to a lot of bruises from Evia's shield.

Once her wounds had been wrapped, the maid attending to Evia quickly picked up the treatments and took off, leaving the Warlord and the ninjette alone in the hall. There was a long silence; then Evia swung her legs off the bed and tried to rise. Sixty-nine kunai is a lot of wounds which spill a lot of blood; the weakness in her legs resulted in Evia collapsing to the ground, giving a shout of pain. Kunoichi glanced in her direction, briefly, but otherwise didn't acknowledge it.

The Warlord gripped the table between the two beds, pulling herself to her feet. She 'stood' there for a moment, supporting herself against the table, and fell quiet for a long moment.

"I'm sorry," she said to Kunoichi. "For hurting you like that."

"No, I deserved it," Kunoichi insisted. "I'm always doing that - pushing my opponents to their limits to see how well they can fight. Every time Kenshin and Lord Shingen fought, I'd be messing with Aya, trying to get her to freak out. And now it's finally caught up and bit me in the ass. _I'm_ the one who should be sorry." She winced. "Please don't tell Lord Yukimura about this. He's _never_ going to let me live it down."

Evia set a hand on her shoulder. "I won't tell him," she promised. "Relax."

"Thank you... _Lady_ Evia."

* * *

Draco: Again, sorry for the delay, and sorry in advance for the _upcoming_ delay. Hiatus back on... NOW!


	16. Aurora: Silver Lining To The Storm

Draco: Alright, back to this one! I will be lacking any gameplay elements for a while due to Evia's decision to train all her Warriors before they tackle Nobunaga. Also, I know that says Aurora, but that's because Aurora is the kingdom that will hold the most relevance to this chapter (see Chrysalia: Aiya, Aya and Illusio: Seven-Spear Victory), not because Aurora is the kingdom that will feature most prominently.

Pokémon and protagonist © Nintendo. Character designs © Koei. Ransei © somewhere in the middle.

* * *

**Aurora: Silver Lining To The Storm**

Evia and Eevee arrived in Pugilis to the sound of Ginchiyo's battle cry.

A flash of worry crossed the Warlord's face, and she traded glances with her partner before rushing forward, strapping her sheathed sword over her back as she approached the castle. The halls were quiet, and with all haste she made her way to the battlefield. No sooner had she arrived at the door than Ginchiyo shouted as though in pain, and Evia tore the door open.

Ginchiyo fell into the pit around the ring.

Pineco tackled Luxio after her.

Evia blinked twice when she saw Yoshimoto cheering in the middle of the Pugilan battlefield.

The Violitian Warlord got to her feet, storming up the side of the ring with blade in hand. "Oh, um... Lady Evia..." She glanced at Yoshimoto and back to the Auroran. "Please tell me you did not just see that."

"I won't lie to my Warriors," Evia insisted apologetically.

"Cross Thunder," Ginchiyo muttered, lowering her gaze.

Evia glanced at Yoshimoto. "I'm so sorry, Ginchiyo," she prompted, "but... is Yoshimoto _really_ that much better than you? I mean, I've fought both of you on your home fields. I swear, you gave me a lot more trouble-"

Ginchiyo shook her head to stop her. "In Violight, I have only faced defeat once," she stated. "From you. But Yoshimoto... his skill comes from how _uncaring_ he is. Nothing fazes him. Put him in the Distortion World, and he will attempt to play... Pokémari... with _Antimatter itself_. The fact that you managed to frighten him, during the night of your transformation, means that you have done something that many Warlords will envy you for."

The Violitian looked down. Evia, trying to think of a way to cheer her up, set a hand on her chin.

"So do you think I could use that to scare Nobunaga?"

Ginchiyo turned away for a moment, concerning Evia.

Then she turned back, decidedly trying to _not laugh_. "Maybe," she chuckled.

A light giggle passed through Evia's lips. "Wow, you're almost _laughing_," she mused. "Isn't that another great feat?"

Ginchiyo tried to glare at her, but quickly gave up, bursting into a shock of laughter.

"Hmm..." Evia thought for a moment, a grin on her face. "Yoshimoto of Chrysalia is scared of me, I can make Ginchiyo of Violight laugh, Yoshihiro of Pugilis was beaten to the ground armoured by my bare hands, and I _think_ Hideyoshi of Ignis tried to flirt with me when I challenged him." Ginchiyo was now having trouble standing straight, she was laughing so hard, as Evia turned to her. "Come on, I've got like five Warriors from every kingdom of Ransei! Why isn't-"

She cut herself off when Ginchiyo stopped laughing. "Is something wrong?"

Ginchiyo looked at Evia. "Come with me, Lady Evia."

+x+x+x+

Evia and Eevee left Chrysalia the next day in a very foul mood, having tested Ginchiyo and Yoshimoto.

Over her shoulder was a bag of abandoned communications crystals - earrings broken across the hook, and bracelets snapped at the gem.

+x+x+x+

Yukimura and Motonari were sparring in the courtyard of Chrysalia Castle when the Aurorans arrived - Motonari with his crossbow, Yukimura with a spear tipped by a cross. Though neither of them objected to the vow of loyalty as Kunoichi had, Evia's foul mood only deepened - for she and Eevee had been escorted to another pile of abandoned com-crystals left by the Warriors that had resided in the kingdom.

"Motonari, I have a question for you," Evia said, turning away from the pile of crystals to face the Greenleafer. As Motonari turned, Evia asked, "Why do you always use that as a melee weapon? I mean, it's a _crossbow_. How come you don't fire it?"

"Two reasons, actually," Motonari admitted. "The first being that a crossbow bolt flies really fast and that's just cheap. I don't like to do that. Then there's the fact that these things can take up to five minutes to even get loaded. That's not that effective in a real fight."

Evia blinked. "Really?" she asked. "I thought those things were really fast."

Motonari shook her head. "Not even close," he insisted. "I recall reading about some brutal ruler in a faraway land who had an army of three hundred, each tasked to carry a crossbow. He would take station himself atop a castle roof, so there would be room for each of his soldiers. When an opposing army approached, he would take a crossbow from whoever was nearest and fire. Then he would give it back, and take the next crossbow as the soldier who had been returned his began to wind. By the time the last soldier had been returned his crossbow after a shot, the first one would have just finished winding it back, and would load a bolt to return to the ruler."

"Ouch."

+x+x+x+

To Evia's dismay, _another_ pile of com-crystals was waiting in Violight when she arrived. Her mood was _not_ improving - both Aya and Motochika knew better than to get too serious when Evia tested them, not when she was pissed off.

"You've been walking this whole time?" Aya asked, worried as Evia shoved the pile of com-crystals into her bag. "Are you certain you'll be alright?"

"I've had enough trouble trying to sleep on between kingdoms," Evia replied. "Tempering my body a little will help me adapt to outdoor travel."

Knowing she hadn't sent any of the Warlords to Greenleaf, the Auroran and her partner made their way to the Grass kingdom regardless, feeling there was going to be a pile of cargo awaiting her. She was correct - the com-crystals were sitting right on the throne of Greenleaf. Irritated, she continued to Fontaine, where Muneshige and Yoshihiro were waiting.

The com-crystals had been _buried in the dirt under the river of the Fontainer's battlefield._

Evia was now decidedly pissed off as she made her way to Ignis, sword _drawn_ this time. The wild Pokémon on the trip didn't dare approach her or Eevee as she marched relentlessly to the Fire kingdom, finding the castle just as empty.

The pile of crystals here was in the dining hall, and a note was sitting in front of them. Pissed off, Evia stormed up to the pile and picked up the note, which seemed to be singed around the edges.

_Evia of Aurora,  
**Suck it!**_

_~Takatora_

+x+x+x+

Oichi was roused from sleep by a small collision on the door of the Warlord chamber. Groggily, she glanced at the timepiece, realizing that it was nearly midnight. The helaer pulled herself out of bed, wondering who it could be - Evia didn't have any servants in Aurora, and it was doubtful any of the townspeople would be in the castle. Her body weak from slumber, she supported herself on her staff and made her way forward, pulling the door open.

Eevee was standing there, giving a soft cry.

+x+x+x+

The healer rushed through the castle still in her nightgown, with staff in hands, Jigglypuff floating after her as Eevee led them to the battlefield. There, the healer found Evia with the Warlord Sword in one hand, the shield that Oichi had started to think of as the Aurora Shield in the other hand, and a bag filled with something rough over her shoulder. Evia was hacking at the trees with swift movements, flowing between the growths and striking the branches off with a deadly elegance.

It was midnight.

In the battlefield of Aurora.

Oichi and Evia were alone.

A heavy gulp passed through Oichi's lips as Evia turned to face her. Nervously, the healer gripped the staff in battle stance, aiming the head at Evia, but the Warlord only sighed, sliding her blade into its sheath.

"You can put that down," she insisted. "I'm not going to make you fight me."

"Is something wrong?" Oichi asked. "I didn't even notice you arrive. I thought-"

"Relax," Evia assured her. "I was close enough when the sun fell that I didn't bother stopping."

"Evia, it's nearly _midnight_. What's in the bag? Is that-"

An irritable gasp passed through Evia's lips, bringing Oichi to a stop as she pulled the bag off her shoulder. With a huff, she turned away, tossing the bag towards Oichi.

It hit the ground in front of her feet and fell over - and a huge pile of communications crystals spilled from the leather.

"What the...?" Oichi knelt down, setting a hand on the com-crystal pile. "What is... where did... _what?_"

"Takatora hadn't had enough of screwing around with my journey," Evia muttered, flicking the note in Oichi's direction. "He decided to get all the Warriors out of my army. I'm not sure if he's building up a gang of rogues, or if he's just sending them off independently, but the bottom line is, that makes thirty-six less Warriors I have to station on defense. Pain in the ass."

Oichi sighed, picking up the bag of crystals. "You realize that the first four kingdoms under Nobunaga's banner are a quadrigram of _shinobi_ kingdoms, right?"

Evia turned to her, but only closed her eyes and sighed. "No," she admitted, "I did not know that. _Antimatter_." The Warlord hooked her shield over her back, marching past Oichi and shouldering the door open roughly. Eevee and Jigglypuff had disappeared, so the Warlord only stormed to the Warlord Chamber, Oichi chasing after her - though not quite keeping up, for she had picked up the bag of com-crystals and was still slightly out of breath from the run _to_ the battlefield.

When she arrived, Evia was surprised to find the bed unmade, and Oichi's clothes scattered across the floor. With a confused look, she turned to Oichi, who had just arrived and now set the bag of crystals down.

"You've been using the Warlord Chamber?" Evia asked.

Oichi lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry. I just... There wasn't-"

She cut herself off when Evia set a hand on her chin, her gaze shooting up to see Evia smiling. "I'm not upset about it," she insisted. "It just kind of surprised me. All the others were set up in the Warrior's chambers."

A heavy yawn passed through her lips, catching her off-guard. "Oh, wow," she murmured. "I'm more tired than I thought I was." She started past Oichi.

The healer stopped her. "Wait a moment," Oichi stated. "Where are you going?"

"Well, you seem rather set-up and comfy here," Evia admitted, "so I figured-"

She was cut off when Oichi pushed her out of the door frame. "You figure _nothing_," she insisted. "This is _your_ Warlord Chamber in _your_ castle and you are _not_ going to settle for those beds in the Warrior's chamber when you've got a huge-ass mattress and seven pillows sitting right there." She aimed her staff at the bed.

Evia blinked. "Are you trying to order me around?" she asked playfully.

Oichi angled one hand from side to side. "Little bit."

A smile rose on Evia's face. "Come on, Oichi, I've got no reason to kick you out of here just because of the location. We can worry about that in the morning." She made to pass Oichi again.

The healer set the base of her staff against the doorframe, stopping Evia from passing by. "It _is_ morning, and we're worrying about it _now_," she insisted.

"You're going to stop me from sleeping just because you believe I should get my own bed?" Evia asked worriedly. "Come on, Oichi, let me through."

"Evia," Oichi stated, "_goodnight_."

The Warlord narrowed her gaze. "I _order_ you to let me through?" she offered, a light tone on her voice.

Oichi rolled her eyes. "I'm not your Warrior," she reprimanded, a smile on her face. "I'm your _friend_."

"Oh, you just did _not_ just play the friend card on me," Evia protested.

"Yep," Oichi countered. "Now get your ass in bed."

"I don't think so." Evia tried to grab the staff and pull it from Oichi's hands.

Oichi held firm. "I _do_ think so," she protested, her voice straining.

Evia pulled harder. "Come on, Oichi," she pleaded.

"You're the one stuck inside," Oichi mused.

"You're the one set up on the bed."

"You're the one who _deserves_ the bed."_  
_

"You sure you don't want to join me?"

That caught Oichi by surprise. Her posture loosened, and with Evia pulling with all the force of a transformed Warrior, the two girls found themselves tumbling back through the room.

Evia collided with the bed and tumbled on to the mattress.

Oichi tripped after her and ended up forcing the staff to Evia's torso.

The Warlord gripped the staff to push it off and ended up forcing herself and Oichi into a roll.

When they got the staff out from between them, Evia found herself with her hands on either side of Oichi's head.

Both of them remained there for a moment, breaths heavy, eyes locked.

"And you said you were the one who looked like a dominatrix?" Evia taunted, a smile rising on her face again.

Oichi's face turned crimson as a small smile rose on her own.

Evia laughed. "Come on, Oichi, there's enough room for both of us."

"Are you sure-"

The healer's protest was cut off when Evia reached down and set her lips against Oichi's.

A short moment passed; then the Warlord pulled away and rolled off the bed. "I'm gonna soak in the furo," she mused. "If you're gone when I get back, I _am_ gonna come after you."

Oichi smiled lightly, pushing herself up on her elbows as Evia closed the door behind her, and shaking her head.

* * *

Draco: Short and sweet this time. Hope you enjoyed!


	17. Aurora: Revelation and Cooperation

Draco: Sorry I'm late. I've had writer's block all the way to Antimatter with this thing, but I feel if I actually _play_ the game for a bit again, it should clear up. I _hate _the Kefka's tower music in Final Fantasy VI. It's like the Hyrule Castle theme got drunk and high at the same time.

Pokémon and protagonist © Nintendo. Character designs © Koei. Ransei © somewhere in the middle.

* * *

**Aurora: Revelation and Cooperation**

Daybreak emerged, and Oichi woke when the sun filtered through the window and hit her between the eyes. With a groan, she pulled herself upright, running the sleeve of her nightgown across her face and checking the timepiece. When the display read 05:00, she gave a sigh of irritation and fell back with her eyes closed. "This is becoming a habit," she murmured._  
_

"Twice doesn't make a habit, Oichi."

The healer gave a shriek of horror, turning towards the voice and tumbling out of bed. When she managed to pull herself upright, she found Evia propped up on one elbow, a soft smile on her face. "What the...? Why are...?" A horrifying thought occured to her. "Wait, we _didn't..._!"

Evia raised one hand to her mouth to stifle a fit of giggles. "No," she assured her, "we _didn't_. Although considering I woke you up at midnight, I'm not surprised you don't remember."

Oichi panted for a moment, thinking back. "No, I... I remember," she insisted. "I just..." She panted heavily. "You startled me. I just kinda... the memory fled for a moment."

The Warlord only shrugged, sliding out of bed. "Well," she admitted, "we've still got the whole of Eastern Ransei before this journey's over. I'm sure we're going to end up in another closet by then."

Her words caused Oichi's face to turn bright crimson. "So, um... are you going to have me go somewhere else again, or...?"

"No, you can stay here if you'd like," Evia insisted. "If there's any open kingdoms after I'm done rearranging the Warlords, you're free to go there if you desire - but like I said, I'm not gonna make you."

Oichi sighed. "Evia, you need to stop treating me like this," she insisted.

Evia raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Like I'm somehow _better_ than your other Warriors," Oichi demanded. "You've got an army with _Shingen of_ _Terrara,_ _Kenshin of Illusio_, all their Junior Warlords, and every other Warlord west of them in your army, and you're still buttering me up like a little rich kid. You need to _stop that_. I'm just a medic. You can't keep doing that. You said you didn't want to show favouritism, but here you are, insisting that you're not going to make me do anything I don't want to and _making me share a bed with you_."

There was a long moment of silence.

Then Evia sighed heavily, making her way out of the bedroom. "And I thought Ginchiyo was a tsundere," she murmured.

+x+x+x+

"All Warriors, respond."

It was noon. Eevee and Evia had been at Aurora's ravine to kill time, having left the Dratini twins in Oichi's care. No sooner had she tapped her earpiece and called out than her army replied, _"Yes, Lady Evia?"_

There was a moment of silence.

_"Wait," _Shingen's voice called out. _"I thought you had enough Warriors to-__"_

He was interrupted by everyone else - bar Kunoichi, Kenshin, and Kanetsugu - shouting across the connection, _"Shingen, just don't."_

"No, no, it's alright," Evia insisted. "Shingen, Kenshin, Kunoichi, Kanetsugu. Not being stationed in any of my kingdoms with other Warriors, you deserve to know as the others do - the entire rest of my army has walked out on me. All I have left is the Warlords and their Junior Warlords from Illusio to Aurora. And while there is no doubt in my mind that this will be more than enough to deal with Nobunaga, that does mean that we need to be on overdrive if we want be able to defend the shinobi quadrigram once we decide to advance on Nobunaga's territory. We're shifting our focus - I want you guys to be ready to fight, _outnumbered_."

_"Understood, Lady Evia!__"_ everyone called.

"Wait, wait," Evia stated. "Nobody drop the line. I'm rearranging everyone to a different kingdom, until I have visited all of you once more. I would _prefer_ that you walk to your destination, because we've got one... _maybe_ two blimps. Ginchiyo, did we get rid of your blimp yet?"

_"I do not believe so, Lady Evia,"_ Ginchiyo replied.

"Okay, two blimps. Point is, that's not that much air travel, and we can't afford to be stalling each other. So I request that you all walk to your destinations once you have received them." Evia paused for a moment. "Shingen, Kenshin, Kunoichi, Kanetsugu. Please remain at your _current_ locations until other Warriors have shown up. Terrara and Illusio are the only kingdoms we have that are vulnerable to Nobunaga's army and I would prefer they remain that way."

There was a grunt of assent from Kenshin. _"Wise choice. We will remain where we are until reinforcements have arrived.."_

Evia took a deep breath, thinking for a moment. "Alright... Yukimura, Kanetsugu, to Ignis. Aya, Kunoichi, to Fontaine. Motochika, Yoshimoto, to Terrara. Motonari, Yoshihiro, to Illusio. Ginchiyo, Muneshige, to Greenleaf. Shingen, Kenshin, to Violight. Understood?"

_"Understood!"_

+x+x+x+

Evia and Eevee started on their way to Fontaine, to kill time and give their Warriors a chance to arrive at their destinations. Evia made no haste as she progressed - in fact, she actually revisited the same area once or twice, Oichi's words still fresh in her mind. When the sun set, Evia was surprised to find she was actually rather lost in the small wood at the edge of Aurora.

She sighed, sitting down on the branch of a small tree. Eevee gave a soft cry as he leapt up and nestled himself into her lap. A small smile rose onto Evia's face, but too soon did it fall again, and she only reached down for her pack.

Her hand came to a stop halfway to the ground, when she realized that she hadn't grabbed her bag before leaving Aurora.

A groan of self-irritation passed through her lips. "What is wrong with me," she murmured. "I'm sorry, Eevee, but do you know the way back to the castle?"

Eevee only beckoned his head in the direction she needed to go.

"Thanks." Picking her partner up in her arms, the Warlord got to her feet and started walking once more.

+x+x+x+

Evia was a lot more lost than she thought she was - she was not walking for any more than ten minutes before she arrived at Aurora Castle again. She was not at all surprised to find Oichi and Jigglypuff were still there, though admittedly she _was_ curious to why the healer was in the entry hall.

"What are you doing back here?" Oichi's tone was demanding, though not particularly so.

"I forgot my bag," Evia replied. "Which meant I forgot my bedroll, which meant any sleep to be done was going to be on cold hard ground. This-" and here she beckoned to her Warlord Crown "-makes it hard enough to sleep in a _comfy bed_. I don't even bother trying to 'rough it' without something to sleep in."

Oichi gave a dismissive hum and turned, taking off towards the dining hall.

Evia sighed and made her way to the Warlord Chamber, finding it completely unchanged from when she had left that morning. Her bag was visible - across the room and at the far end of the bathroom. She set Eevee down on the bed as she passed - but no sooner had she reached the washroom door than a presence at the chamber's entry stopped her. A sigh passed through her lips.

"I guess that _was_ sort of uncalled for," she admitted, turning to face Oichi at the door.

The healer shook her head ever so slightly. "I don't... I'm not sure I'll ever really understand you."

"Same to you," Evia countered. "Why are you so intent on being treated like an ordinary Warrior?"

"Lady Evia, I travelled as a free Warrior for a _long_ time." Oichi's voice was set. "And I have seen a _lot_ of _perfect_ stategies _fall apart_ because the Warriors involved _wouldn't listen_. If you don't stop treating me like this without good reason, your Warriors-"

"What do you mean 'without good reason'?" Evia demanded, cutting Oichi off. "Are you seriously-" She stopped herself, shaking her head in disappointment. "You _know_ I want this," she insisted. "You're the one who said you would do it again in a heartbeat, injuries and all. So why are you pushing me away like this?"

Oichi bit her lip, her gaze falling to the floor. "I... I don't..."

Evia closed her eyes slowly, and then opened them again. "See? No answer."

The healer shook her head. "It's not that. I... I just-"

"You're scared," Evia murmured, interrupting her. "You're scared of committing yourself to it. Is that it?"

"No," Oichi insisted. "I'm scared... of it going wrong_._"

The Warlord blinked thrice. "Of... _going wrong_?" she demanded. "Oichi, I'm not going to-"

"You don't know that!" There was no warning, no gradual buildup like the night at Pugilis. Suddenly, Oichi was shouting, her voice filling the room. "You're not even halfway across Ransei and you've got a _flirt_ with a _grudge_ like _Antimatter_ screwing over your conquest! How do you know you're not gonna find someone? Some guy who catches your heart like a Magikarp and _doesn't let go?_ How do you know you're not gonna _leave me behind!?_"

"_Because **you're **the one who's caught my heart!_"

Oichi's argument fell flat when Evia's shout hit her. "Wha...?"

Evia gave an exasperated shout, rolling her eyes back. "_Why_ is it so hard for you to see this?!" she demanded. "Oichi, I _want_ this! You _know_ I want this! But you've been _pushing_ yourself - you've been pushing _me_ away! Do you seriously think that there's just going to be _someone else_ that's going to get in the middle of this? That I'm just going to _leave you behind?_ Do you have _any idea_ how that makes me feel? Do you seriously _not trust me_ enough to _commit yourself_ to this?"

"I... I..." Oichi winced, closing her eyes tight as she fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry..."

Slowly, Evia stepped forward, kneeling in front of Oichi and setting a hand on your shoulder.

"Oichi, I _promise_ you. I _swear_, on my _life_, I'm _not_ going to leave you for someone else. You _have_ to trust me on that."

"I..." Weakly, Oichi reached up and set her hand over Evia's. "I... trust you..."

+x+x+x+

The next morning, the two girls made their way to Greenleaf together with Eevee, Jigglypuff, and the Dratini twins. When they arrived, they found Ginchiyo, Muneshige, Luxio, and Staravia sparring atop the defenders' platform of the battlefield maze. Evia and Oichi, who had entered from the attackers' pit, watched them clash for a moment, then traded glances before stepping back out and circling around. As the girls neared the defenders' entry, the two Violitians locked blades, leaning towards each other until their foreheads connected.

"I knew I was gonna regret putting you two in the same place."

Both of them looked towards the entry to find Evia and Oichi standing there.

"You're not even _trying_. You're not gonna make any progress like that."

"Lady Evia!" Ginchiyo prompted, turning to face her fully and pulling her blade from Muneshige's lock. "My apologies, we were... I just... he was..."

Evia shook her head. "You can save it," she insisted. "I know what you were doing and why you were doing it. I didn't come here to criticize your love story."

Ginchiyo and Muneshige both turned very red very fast.

The Warlord sighed, scratching the back of her head. "We're in trouble if we try and defend that many kingdoms with so few Warriors unless they know how to do it," she mused. "I'm gonna test you. Eevee, Jigglypuff, and the Dratini are at the attacker's entry. I wanna see if you guys can hold up. That's why I brought you both here. How well can you fight when you're outnumbered?"

Muneshige opened his mouth, then closed it, then turned to Ginchiyo. "Have we...?"

"No, we haven't," Ginchiyo admitted. "This is a rather unfamiliar scenario," she admitted. "I don't think we've ever been outnumbered in battle before."

Evia raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Oichi rolled her eyes at them. "Well then, it's time to get used to it. Because I'll bet you two hundred gold that two Warriors is the most we're gonna have against attacks of _six_. So consider this the preliminary exam."

+x+x+x+

"I blame the Dragon Rage."

Oichi and Evia were on their way to Ignis from Greenleaf. Ginchiyo and Muneshige had fared pretty well against Eevee and Jigglypuff, but the _moment_ that the Dratini twins had moved in, the two of them were finished.

Evia thought for a moment at Oichi's observation. "Maybe," she admitted, "but I still think they ought to try a little harder. I'm gonna have them switch places with Shingen and Kenshin once we test those two. I get the feeling they're not gonna be that bad at working together either."

They arrived at Ignis before long. The entrance to the battlefield was open, and battle cries were echoing across the tunnel. Evia gulped nervously, knowing this was a lot riskier than last time - the Warlord Sword was _not_ going to be replaceable if it fell in the lava like her last one - and she and Oichi stepped in, finding Yukimura and Kanetsugu sparring. At Kanetsugu's side was an _Abra_, and alongside Yukimura was a _Charmander_, both of whom had decidedly _not been there_ when Evia had tested them before. Upon seeing Evia and Oichi there, the two junior Warlords stopped sparring; Yukimura set his spear in the ground, Kenshin caught his ofuda, and the two of them stood straight.

"Lady Evia," Kanetsugu greeted. "Lady Oichi."

"That was a little more enthusiastic than Ginchiyo and Muneshige," Oichi mused.

Evia set her hands on her hips. "I should hope that that was a _good_ enthusiastic," she mused.

Yukimura and Kanetsugu exchanged glances, and Evia saw them both narrow their gazes before turning back to her.

A sigh passed through Evia's lips. "Alright, you two smarten up. We're testing you for outnumbered battle. You two and your friends on the defenders' side. Me, Oichi, Eevee, Jigglypuff, and the twins over here. Either take us down, or run out the clock... two hours. Got it?"

"Got it!"

+x+x+x+

"You're right. It's the Dragon Rage."

The girls were on their way to Pugilis - with no one there, and no reason to stay, they intended to head for Violight immediately afterward. Evia's observation caused Oichi to set a hand on her chin.

"I mean, yeah, they're not exactly _agreeable_ with each other," Evia admitted before she could say anything, "but it's got to be the Dragon Rage that's taking them down so fast."

"I think you're right," Oichi agreed. "But they're our only way to test them for outnumbered battle. Maybe Shingen and Kenshin can pull it off."

+x+x+x+

Shingen and Kenshin were fighting like _crazy_. Violight's Lightning System was doing _nothing_ to hinder them. Shingen was focusing on slow, powerful strikes with that war fan - strikes that kicked up _flaming dirt_ from a _steel battlefield_. Kenshin fought with fast, precise strikes with his spear - mind-sparking strikes that weren't even _there_ half the time. Rhyperior and Gallade were _crossed blade-arm to boulder _**twice** when Evia and Oichi stepped into the battlefield.

"Wow, they really do hate each other," Oichi murmured.

"Maybe they're just good friends," Evia mused.

Oichi glanced at her. "Seriously?"

Evia beckoned to the fighting. "Well look at them," she prompted. "It doesn't really look like they're going all-out."

Rhyperior lashed Gallade's arms away, launching boulders from his palms at rapid-fire cannon-speed to propel himself out of range; then he raised a hand at Shingen before firing a boulder at him - a boulder that grew as it flew, until it looked like half the cave in Ignis had learned to fly. The Terraran gave a battle cry, whirling his war fan in hand before beating the boulder towards Kenshin. The Illusian swept his spear towards Gallade, who launched a beam of psychic energy at it; the strike infused the spear before Kenshin whirled around and thrust the spear towards the flying attack. A _beam of energy_ flew from the tip of his spear and pierced the boulder.

Both attacks _exploded_, causing the two girls to shriek. Evia raised her shield to defend Oichi and herself as the healer pulled away.

When the dust cleared, _Shingen_ was locked with _Gallade_ and _Kenshin_ was locked with _Rhyperior_.

"You sure about that?" Oichi prompted.

Evia chuckled nervously. "Maaaybe..."

+x+x+x+

"That... hurt."

After testing the two Warlords, Evia was feeling very very _sore_ and very very _tired._ Oichi was not much better off, if so only because she was the _healer_ and she tended to stay away from the fight. The Dratini twins were half-conscious on the girls' shoulders; Eevee and Jigglypuff were in similar conditions in their arms. They had relocated to the throne room, where they were in less danger of being struck by lightning.

"Alright, you two work well together," Evia observed them. "Kenshin, I want you to go to Greenleaf and trade places with Muneshige. Him and Ginchiyo aren't making any progress trying to fight each other."

"Understood," Kenshin assured her, taking off.

Oichi tapped the com-crystal on her bracelet. "Ginchiyo, respond."

_"Yes, Lady Oichi?"_

"Kenshin is on his way from Violight. Would you please exchange locations with him? You're to train with Shingen, and Muneshige with Kenshin until further notice."

Ginchiyo's voice was almost disappointed. _"Very well, Lady Oichi."_

* * *

Draco: That Shingen-versus-Kenshin comparison - 'maybe they're just good friends' - is a reference to the anime _Sengoku Otome._ I _could not _resist.

**YES**, that's my idea of an author's comment when _I dropped an atomic lily bomb._ Get it memorized, Febass, I'm evil like that!

'Lily bomb'. Jeez, I could _name a trope_ on TVTropes with that. Honestly, I'd write up my _own_ page, but I would miss most of it. I don't know if that's me not knowing my own work well enough or just me not knowing TVTropes well enough.


	18. Cragspur: Burning Mountain

Draco: Nothing to say here, guys. Pokémon and protagonist © Nintendo. Character designs © Koei. Ransei © somewhere in the middle.

* * *

**Cragspur: Burning Mountain**

"Where should we go first?"

Two months had passed since Shingen and Kenshin had joined Evia's army, and she, Oichi, Shingen, Kenshin, Mitsunari, Masanori, and Kiyomasa were gathered in the council room of Terrara. The trio of kids had been in Illusio with Yoshimoto during Shingen's party - which meant that they had _not_ had anything to drink nor anyone smart enough to keep them away from a sugar rush.

The update that _Kanetsugu of Illusio_ had a _candy stash_ was very confusing - and very _amusing_.

Masanori's question brought Evia to think for a moment. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "Do we have _any_ intel on who Nobunaga has in these kingdoms? I wanted to go full-force with as many as we could, but with so few Warriors we need to be _prepared_."

Shingen scratched the back of his head with his signal fan and averted his gaze. "Now is _probably_ a good time to tell you that I sent Kunoichi to Cragspur last week..."

Oichi raised her gaze. "Wait, _what?_"

_"It's true!"_ The ninjette's voice over the com-crystals caused Shingen to glance at his arm and realize he had the crystal on his bracelet three inches from his mouth. _"I'm sorry for defying orders, Lady Evia, but Lord Shingen and me knew that you were worried about the type setups. Since me and Kenshin were in Illusio this past while, I took off to check on the team setup in Cragspur!"_

"That breaks every rule of Warrior's code in _Ransei!_" Evia shouted, turning to Shingen. "Warriors aren't supposed to visit opposing kingdoms unless they are _initiating an attack!_"

_"Actually, I did run into one of Kotarō's shinobi sneaking around Illusio before I got back,"_ Kunoichi admitted. _"And... Kotar__ō_ is stationed in **Yaksha**. I'm sorry, Lady Evia, but this is the **ninja** _zone. I'm the only ninja in Ransei who's gonna play fair except **maybe** Nene of Viperia. If you're not willing to let me gather intel, you might as well take another shot of Diamond Dust before we start fighting."_

Evia bit her lip for a moment before sighing heavily. "What have they got?"

There was a moment of background argument before Kunoichi replied. _"Sorry about that. This shop owner is a total bitch. Anyways, the team in Cragspur? That was Ujiyasu's army from **before** Nobunaga's ambition."_

"What?"

_"The Fool of Dragnor is tryin' to psych you out,"_ Kunoichi insisted. _"He's keeping all the original Warriors in every kingdom east of Terrara. He's **expecting** you to show up ready to deal with a dozen different types in an army of six because that will give you the **disadvantage**."_

Evia stood there for a moment, processing what Kunoichi had just said, before turning to Oichi. "Your brother is a _magnificent bastard_," she murmured.

Oichi spent half a second thinking about that. "Kinda..."

_"Anyways, so yeah. Ujiyasu is the Warlord, and his partner is the toughest Boldore I've ever seen. He's got a cane that may or may not have a blade or a speartip - I'm not sure, I couldn't get a good look. Kai's his Junior Warlord - she's got some kinda Persian daggertail, or something?"_

"She's got a Persian? In Cragspur?"

_"No, she's got a Pansear. And a **sword** on a **string**. Come to battle ready to fight from all direction. As for his lessers... Tsunashige's got a Machop, Ujimasa's got a Larvitar, Ujiteru's got an Onix, and Ujikuni's got a Roggenrolla."_

"Boldore, Pansear, Machop, Larvitar, Onix, Roggenrolla," Evia summed up. "Got it. Thanks, Kunoichi. Where are you now?"

_"Back in Illusio."_

"Alright. Remain on standby. Motochika, Motonari, respond."

_"Yes, Lady Evia?"_

_"What's our melody?"_

"Come to Terrara. You two, me, Oichi, Shingen, and Kenshin are going to be our attack force. We move out tomorrow at 0800 hours for attack. The rest of you are on defensive. Once we have taken victory in Cragspur, you're to move out. Ginchiyo, Yukimura, Aya, and Yoshimoto in Terrara; Muneshige, Kunoichi, Kanetsugu, and Yoshihiro in Illusio. Understood?"

_"Understood, Lady Evia!"_

+x+x+x+

For once, a journey that _wasn't_ a pain in the ass.

Terrara was sandy. Cragspur was rocky. And while that definitely made her feet sore after a while, Evia relatively _enjoyed_ the three-day trip to Cragspur. What's more, the journey was mostly Terrara territory, which meant there was very little stiff rock whenever they made camp. Indeed, Evia actually _got some sleep_ on the trip.

When they arrived, they found the Warlord waiting at the castle courtyard.

Ujiyasu of Cragspur looked like some kind of mafia boss. Stubble? Check. Headband? Check. Longcoat? Check. He had a toothpick in his mouth like he was trying to kick a habit, and his cane was covered in articulate patterns. Evia could, in fact, see a speartip jutting out the base, and his Boldore was at his side, watching them.

"So you're Evia." He had a raspy voice like a fighter who has seen enough fights to take some lung damage. "The one who's captured all those castles in the west."

Evia nodded. "And you're Ujiyasu," she mused. "Warlord of Cragspur... now under Nobunaga's reign."

Ujiyasu huffed, flicking his toothpick across his mouth. "You've got half of Ransei under your foot," he mused. "What are you gonna do next? Too much ambition can be pretty dangerous, you know..."

The Auroran only glared.

Oichi braced her staff towards him. "This _is not_ ambition," she snapped.

"Ah, shut it." Evia looked behind the gate to see a figure standing there - something tight, black, and strapless against pale skin under fiery red hair. In her hands was the 'daggertail' Kunoichi had mentioned - a whip covered in spikes, with a short sword blade on the tip. At her side was a Pansear - this must have been Kai. "We don't have time for your excuses."

Ujiyasu gave a grunt of approval. "That's right," he prompted. "I've got things to do. Let's get this settled!"

+x+x+x+

The Cragspur battlefield was nestled at the base of a mountain. It had three slopes towards a squared-off pit in the center - upon each slope, three massive boulders were precariously balanced, each one roughly the size of Rhyperior. There was a footstep-switch within the pit like the ones for the floogates at Fontaine, leaving Evia wondering what it was for. The back of the pit was angled towards the mountain itself, but there was a massive rock wall to mark the edge of the battlefield._  
_

"Defenders go atop the slopes," Ujiyasu prompted. "Attackers go in the pit."

Oichi gaped. "That's the kill zone!"

Ujiyasu shrugged. "Then attackers go in the kill zone."

He set his army up. Tsunashige, Machop, Ujimasa, and Larvitar were on one side; Ujiteru, Onix, Ujikuni, and Roggenrolla on the other. Ujiyasu and Kai took their positions on either side of the slope directly ahead.

"There's something I've got to protect," the Warlord prompted as Evia and her army descended into the pit down the rock wall. "That's why I fight. So I'm sorry, but... I _won't_ be holding back."

No sooner had Evia's army arrived than a sound emerged like a switchblade snapping open.

"You got two hours to get your asses kicked! Begin!"

Evia didn't waste any time. The moment those words came from Ujiyasu, Evia stepped forward and set her foot on the switch. A section of the wall in front of her fell open; then a section of the wall to her right, and then a section of the wall to her left. She could see her opponents moving towards them.

No words were necessary. She pointed at Motochika, and then to the two Cragspurists on the left; then at Motonari and to the two on the right. She pointed at Shingen and Kenshin, and aimed her hands at Ujiyasu and Kai.

Then she drew her blade and swung her shield onto her arm.

Kai grinned, whirling her daggertail in hand. "They're coming!" she called. "Let's go!"

Motochika, Motonari, and Shingen were halfway out of the kill zone when their opponents sent the boulders hurtling towards them. Motochika and Dewott managed to leap to the side, out of the pit, and Dewott quickly retaliated with a wicked Water Pulse that slammed into Roggenrolla with no holds barred. Servine got his tail run over in his evasion, but quickly rushed forward and started lashing out at Machop with a serious of Leaf Blades.

The boulder didn't collide with Rhyperior. _Rhyperior_ collided with the boulder, bringing it to a complete halt and giving Gallade ample time to run up the stone brute's back, leaping towards Ujiyasu and his Boldore. Shingen allowed Kenshin to follow in his partner's footsteps before raising his signal fan; Rhyperior's arms tremored for a moment before he thrust his hands forward - and the boulder _exploded_, stone shrapnel flying everywhere and leaving plenty of dust for Eevee and Jigglypuff to race through, followed by Oichi and Evia.

Ujiyasu's cane had become a _sword_ _**with** a speartip_, and he was currently using it to catch blows from Kenshin. The Illusian tried to thrust around it, but Ujiyasu moved too fast, and once he saw Evia approaching, he quickly slammed his cane to the ground, causing the 'cane-shaft' to slide down over it; then he grabbed it by the handle and raised it to Kenshin.

A _gunshot_ sounded, and a huge cloud of smoke emerged from the tip of his weapon as Kenshin shouted in pain.

"Would you grow up," Ujiyasu snapped, impaling his weapon in the ground as the cane-shaft lifted back into the handle. "It's a voltage stun-dart. It's not gonna kill you." He turned towards Evia.

Evia lashed her sword down.

Ujiyasu raised his weapon to catch it.

"_Try that again, I **dare** you!_" the Auroran roared, lashing her blade down his weapon.

The Cragspurist hummed under his breath. "You're the real thing..."

She ducked under his upward blow before quickly slamming her sword into the hilt of his cane. Eevee didn't hesitate to rush a full-power Quick Attack into Boldore's side; though it didn't do a whole lot of damage, it did catch the rock's attention long enough to allow Gallade to rush forward, his arm-blades shining. Boldore only glared, taking one, three, five direct blows from Gallade's blades before lashing his forelegs into the earth. Rocks began to fall from absolutely _nowhere_, but Gallade only leapt back, rolling along the ground to evade the last of them before lashing out with a Psycho Cut that shattered the fallen stones.

Boldore took it _while striking Eevee to the side_.

Meanwhile, Oichi and Jigglypuff were rushing Kai and her Pansear while Rhyperior was recovering from his heavy-shot. Kai only lashed her daggertail around her like some desert monster, rushing it towards Oichi as Pansear hurled a shot of flame at Jigglypuff. The singer managed to avoid the direct blast, but it burst when it hit the ground, singing Jigglypuff in the back. No sooner had the tip of Kai's weapon approached than Oichi whirled her staff in hands. Her attempt to beat the weapon away only resulted in it being curled around the shaft of her staff, and as Kai watched the healer tried to pull it out of her hands.

She stumbled forward a moment; then a grin rose on her face as she pulled back, tugging the staff out of _Oichi's_ hands.

Jigglypuff was getting close, rushing into a series of rapid-fire slaps; but Pansear only retaliated with a point-blank Flame Burst that sent Jigglypuff rolling back. She quickly collided with Shingen as Kai tried to rush up to Oichi; but the healer only reached into her pocket, drawing out a knife that she quickly unsheathed as she rushed forward.

Kai's daggertail was _snapped at the handle_.

Pansaer tried to launch an attack at Rhyperior; the mountain brute only raised his hand absently and fired a boulder at cannon speed that took Kai's partner right out of the game.

Evia was faring pretty well against Ujiyasu; the same couldn't really be said about Eevee against his Boldore. The Cragspurist took every blow that the little evolver could throw and just kept fighting; though Gallade hit a bit harder, Ujiyasu's partner most certainly _did not_ slow down through the onslaught. Evia could see the battle in a deadlock with Ujiyasu; and as Eevee took a heavy hit from falling rocks, she raised the bracelet on her left hand to her mouth and shouted, "Oichi!"

That was all she had to say before a single, wordless note in a beautiful voice echoed across the battlefield. Wounds on all of Evia's allies started to fade, and the little evolutionist quickly pulled away from Boldore's next attack, rushing towards Evia as she lashed Ujiyasu's weapon away and caught Eevee in one hand.

Her partner began to _shine_ as she turned in place and _hurled him back at Boldore._

The strike was more than enough to knock Eevee's target into next week.

Then something clattered off of the back of Evia's shirt.

The Auroran herself had forgotten until now that her main Warlord attire was a good eighty percent armour. Now she glanced down to see Ujiyasu's 'voltage stun-dart' fall to the ground ineffectively. She raised her gaze to see Ujiyasu looking down the barrel of his cane.

"Put. That. Down." Evia's voice menacing and threatening. "This battle is _over_."

Ujiyasu glanced around to find his other Warriors fallen. Motochika was leaning against the wall of the killzone, spinning his plectrum against his palm. Motochika had his crossbow over his shoulder, and Oichi was pulling most of Kai's daggertail off of her staff.

With an irritated huff, he lowered his cane. "Gah... I can't be doing this anymore..."

+x+x+x+

"We _lost_ **again!**"

Kai's angry shout only prompted an angry growl from Ujiyasu. "First Nobunaga, and now this... Maybe I'm gettin' old." He had led Evia and her army back to the castle courtyard, and was currently lashing back together Kai's daggertail to its handle." He drew the thread tight and snapped it with his cane before driving it into the ground, causing the cane-shaft to slide back over it, and handing the whip-blade back to Kai.

"Looks like I don't have have a choice," he admitted to the Auroran. "Cragspur Castle is yours, Evia. Take good care of my place, yeah?"

Oichi angled her head to the side. "But... what will you do?"

Ujiyasu huffed. "Fool of Dragnor took us down and forced vows of loyalty out of all of us. Now that our castle's gone, we've gotta meet up with him and see what he wants from us. Don't much like that Nobunaga, but I can't see any other way..." He sighed, hoisting his cane over his shoulder. "See you, Evia. Hope one day you become strong enough to..."

He trailed off and didn't finish, instead taking off with Kai and his other Warriors at his side.

* * *

Draco: Geez, I don't know what it is, but this was a bit more annoying than I thought.


End file.
